The Consequences
by In Fair Verona
Summary: Summer and Seth can't hide what they did together, but they can finally come together openly because of it, while facing the consequences of their actions. COMPLETE.
1. Prolouge

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: Um... enjoy... it doesn't really fit the summary yet, but just... read, please?  
  
-  
  
It was the same old party, at the same old Holly's house. Newport's finest strutting their stuff in the living room to the beats of Good Charlotte, as if they couldn't be any more hypocritical. There were people puking in the pool, and people crowd-surfing in the lawn, and of course there were the people hooking up in the spare bedrooms upstairs.   
  
What would a party be without those people? Newport thrived on those lucky few- the ones who got wasted enough to make whoever they were doing look cute. Those people are the start of the rumor mill that circulates all around Orange County.  
  
"I heard that Chris hooked up with Rachel at the party last night!"  
  
"Are you serious? I thought it was Chris and Samaire!"   
  
"Are you kidding me? It was Benjamin and Samaire, I was totally there. I saw it!"  
  
"How much did you see exactly?"  
  
"Enough. They were completely wasted!"  
  
"But I thought that Samaire just found out she was pregnant from the party two weeks ago with Adam!"  
  
"Nope. False alarm, and Adam's been with Mischa since the party last night too."  
  
"I always knew those two would get together..."  
  
"Please, I'll bet my Prada sunglasses that they break up at tommorow night's party."  
  
See? It's what keeps Newport alive, the country-club gossip. At tonight's party, another keg event at Holly's place, possibly the most shocking gossip to rock Newport was being conjured up in the 2nd floor guest bedroom.   
  
Summer Roberts twirled a perfectly manicured finger around a curl of Seth Cohen's rich chocolate colored hair. She smiled drunkenly at the boy while leaning in and planting a big one right on his soft lips while her free hand grazed the lining of his jeans and latched onto a belt loop.   
  
No one would've expected these two to be in here together, doing what they were doing, but one kiss and enough vodka will go a ilong/i way. It had all started with that simple kiss- after Summer had finally seen Seth's sweet side. After one week of completely ignoring him, now she was all over him. She didn't seem like she had the intentions of letting go anytime soon either.  
  
"Summer?" Seth murmured inbetween the quick kisses that Summer planted across the smooth skin of his neck. Summer pulled back slightly, panting for breath.  
  
"What?" She responded impatiently, eyeing him like he was a double-scoop chocolate sundae that was going to melt if she didn't finish eating him all up.  
  
"Why... why did you ignore me until tonight?" He mumbled, furrowing his brow. There was a quick silence that passed between them, during which Summer had probably tried to gather her thoughts. Instead of voicing whatever incomprehensible response which came to her mind, she just draped her arm around Seth's neck and pushed them away from the bedroom door and lead him towards the bed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Cohen. Not now." She purred softly into his ear, falling back onto the bed and bringing him with her. Seth seemed to forget whatever it was that he had thought about before as his arms encircled the object of his long-time affections and caressed her skin with soft and passionate kisses that would make her dizzy had she not already been wasted. "This feels so good." She moaned softly under the weight of him. Seth, who's head was already spinning from the sheer bliss of everything was thrown into a new thrill at hearing this.   
  
"Summer, that's all I want. To make you feel good." He said softly, kissing the corner of her forehead before she brought his lips back down to hers. In one swift movement she had turned the tables and flipped him onto his back, her slender frame perched on top of his. His arms traced the contours of her body lazily while her lips crushed his.   
  
"Well, you have my permission." Summer replied huskily, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. With his help she managed to pull the shirt off completely and ran her hand across the heated bare skin of his chest, causing shivers to course through both of their bodies. More hands and caressing touches flew across each other's skin as bit by bit, they bore more of their naked souls to each other through the passionate act. As they found each other nearly completely unclothed and wrapped up in each other, only one questioned remained.  
  
"Seth, I want to." Summer said, looking straight into his warm eyes through her thick lashes. If Seth hadn't known better, he would've thought Summer was completely sober in her statement. "I want to." She repeated, answering his un-asked question.  
  
"If you want to, but I never really have before..." He trailed off, a blush creeping to his already flushed cheeks. A playfully devious smile flickered across her cherry lips as she grinded her hips against his, bringing forth even more of an arousal from Seth. "Well you seem to know what you're doing." He managed to choke out, entwining his fingers with hers as she dominated him.  
  
The remaining articles of clothing were cast aside as they became one in a moment of sheer ecstasy. Loud moans and incoherent mumblings that emitted from the locked guest bedroom were drowned out by the blasting of Good Charlotte downstairs. But when the morning came and sense returned, nothing would stop the monster of a rumor that would be unleashed. 


	2. Uno

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: -  
  
-  
  
The following morning the sinful acts of the night before seemed to be forgotten. Sometime before sunrise the pair must've made their way to their own respective households because each awoke in their own beds. But as soon as the light through their windows hit their eyes, the memories of last night returned, with a strange yearning attached.  
  
Summer lazily sat up in her bed, finding Marissa Cooper standing at the end of it and looking at her expectantly. Summer furrowed her brow and ran a hand through her mussed up hair while staring at her amiga, perplexed.   
  
"Coop? What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?" Summer asked, rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
"Your father let me in." Marissa said simply, seating herself atop of Summer's red comforter. Marissa was sporting a yellow spaghetti strap top and hawaiian print shorts and had her hair straightened out.   
  
"So... he's back from Singapore." Summer muttered, getting out of her bed and walking over to her closet. "Is that my top you're wearing?" She asked distractedly.  
  
"You let me borrow it." Marissa replied. "So how was the party last night?"   
  
"You know Holly's parties... same old, same old." Summer shrugged nonchalantly. Marissa quirked a brow at her best friend.  
  
"You usually enthrall me in a detailed description of every single hook-up when I miss a party. What's up? Something must've happened."  
  
"Nothing happened, Coop. The usual crowd was there, and we all got drunk and that's about it." Summer said dismissively. She glanced at her friend sharply from over her shoulder. "And Ryan wasn't there." The brunette said before Marissa even had a chance to ask.  
  
"Allright, allright." Marissa had gotten the 'back off' message and ended the subject. She got up and paced around Summer's room. "I was thinking we could head to the country-club and hang out."  
  
"Sure, sounds like a thrill." Summer replied sarcastically, grabbing a red halter top and a pair of khaki shorts. She slipped off her pajamas and pulled on the top and shorts, and prepped herself for the day. When she had finished all of that, she grabbed her flip-flops and looked up at Marissa who was flipping through iVogue/i while sitting on her bed. "Okay, let's go." She announced and the two girls exitted her room.  
  
The usual A-crowd was gathered in the lobby of the country-club, all whispering in hushed voices, a failed attempt at being inconspicous. As Summer and Marissa approached, the teenagers became dead silent, all staring at Summer in surprise.   
  
"Hey, could we cut the staring? It's a little creepy." Summer said snarkily, exchanging confused glances with Marissa.   
  
"It's not the only thing that's creepy." A random red-head replied, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I thought you were used to staring by now, Summer." Holly said, a devious smirk playing across her lips. "You know, because of, like, how comfortable you've been getting with Cohen." The room fell silent and Marissa turned sharply at Summer, who's jaw had dropped slightly open.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, narrowing her eyes. "Is this your idea of a prank, Holly?"  
  
"That's what I was, like, about to ask you." The girl responded. "Summer, I always know what's going on at my parties." She said haughtily, flicking her platinum hair over a tanned shoulder.  
  
"Really? I guess you've picked up a trait for multi-tasking while you've been screwing Luke." Summer snapped back. Holly's eyes widened and she glanced at Marissa, feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Like, I thought you guys had broken up." The supercilious girl said defensively, shrugging her shoulders at Marissa, who bit her lip nervously. "And we didn't do anything. Contrary to Mrs. Geek over here." Holly raised her eyebrows at Summer.   
  
"Real creative, Holly." Summer responded. She was doing a good job at keeping her cool, but inside she was completely livid with a mixture of different emotions. "Is that all, or do you have anything else you'd like to add?" Summer yawned.  
  
"Actually... there's your lover-boy right now." Holly stated, nodding over Summer's shoulder. Summer froze up and turned around, spotting Mrs. Cohen entering the building with Seth and Ryan close behind. Marissa frowned at her friend, she was so incredibly confused.  
  
"Hey Summer." Seth smiled. The two boys departed from Seth's mom and approached the group. Summer bit her lip and turned her back on him, not willing herself to respond.   
  
"So, he worships me like usual... at least I have people who adore me." Summer said to Holly before stomping away. Seth blinked twice, the pained expression on his face was apparent to everyone. Holly narrowed her eyes at the loser before walking off in a different direction, the rest of the crowd scoffed and followed. Marissa glanced at Seth sympathetically.   
  
"I'd better go find her." She said softly. She glanced at Ryan quickly before turning to leave in search of her friend.   
  
Marissa searched all over the country-club before she finally found her best friend sitting in the large ballroom where their cotillion was held. Summer had her head in her hands and looked seriously pissed off. For a moment Marissa imagined sticking a warning label on Summer- 'Contents explosive under pressure!' or something like that.  
  
"I know you're there." Summer muttered, not even bothering to turn around and face her friend. Marissa tentatively walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
"Summer, I'm really confused. Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Like Holly didn't already reveal enough." Summer said bitterly.   
  
"Well, I'm your best friend, Summer. If anything big happened, I'd want you to tell me and likewise. Like how I told you about Luke and I... after the party last week..." She trailed off.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you." Summer shrugged. It was true. If there was anybody she could tell, it was Marissa. Marissa would keep her secrets and Marissa would not ridicule her. "But I didn't even want to admit that it actually happened myself. I mean, it's... wrong. I can't believe I let it happen." She shuddered.   
  
"Summer..." Marissa trailed off. "Let's start from the beginning."  
  
"Right." Summer nodded, sending her dark hair flapping around her face. "The beginning... Holly's party... I was over by the cooler, and Cohen was there..."  
  
"Oh. Wow." That was all Marissa could muster out after Summer regaled her in the fornications of the night before. She looked at her best friend with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh great, now you're looking at me like that too!" Summer snapped, turning away from Marissa.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's disgusting!" Marissa said defensively. "At least not because of Seth." She added quietly. Summer glanced at her with accusing eyes and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"And what is ithat/i supposed to mean?" She said demandingly.  
  
"Well, Summer, I know you've slept with alot of people before-"  
  
"A few people. Stop. What do you think I am, a whore?" Summer asked, arching an eyebrow. Marissa shot her a certain look. "Don't answer that." She interjected quickly.  
  
"Summer... you've had meaningless sex before, but it's been with these jerks and drunk football players..."  
  
"As opposed to a drunk water polo player."  
  
"Summer. That wasn't meaningless to me, and I just know it wasn't meaningless to Luke."  
  
"Uh-huh." Summer rolled her eyes. "Here we go again- Marissa and Luke, meant to be, yada yada. Can we focus on the person who's reputation is at stake here? Like, me?"  
  
"Sorry." Marissa apologized, "Look, the feelings have always been mutual with you, there haven't been any feelings for any of those guys from before. You know how Seth feels about you, you should know it meant something to him. I'm just a little shocked you didn't even think about him, or consider him. He's really hurt."  
  
"Gee, St. Marissa, I'm sorry. I was a little wasted, I obviously couldn't even consider myself or my reputation. I'm going to be known as iSuper Sex Girl from Planet Orgasm/i or something like that amongst his creepy little AV friends." Summer shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Summer... Seth's not like that. He'd never talk about it like that." Marissa said earnestly. "And neither should you." Marissa stood up from her chair and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go find Ryan and Seth and do something with them. So, when you're ready to think about somebody other than yourself... come join us. You'll have fun if you do, I promise." She added, before walking away. Summer sat there in contemplation. Remembering the night before hadn't been so bad. The sex wasn't bad iat all/i, as a matter of fact. She could at least give Cohen crops for that. But the ridiculing of the people she actually called her friends was just too much. How was she ever going to face them? How was she supposed to think of Cohen now? His status was as low as it could get, in fact, sleeping with Summer probably boosted it up a great ton. Summer was the one in serious trouble here.  
  
"But it did mean something to him." She whispered under her breath. There was no denying that. It was something about the way he looked at her while they lay there in that random bed. And the expression on his face before they both left Holly's house at the un-godly hours of the night... It was almost endearing. "No way. He's just a guy. It was just good sex." Summer said to herself, trying to force the words upon her beliefs. But she knew deep inside it wasn't true. 


	3. Dos

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: -  
  
-  
  
Summer stepped outside into the sunlight, the sun's gentle rays cast a protective shell of warmth over her cold body. It seemed like she'd sat in that freezing dining room for hours contemplating the situation she had found herself in. The situation with Seth Cohen. She had eventually come to a conclusion, well two conclusions. 1.) It was really good sex, and 2.) It did mean isomething/i more. Summer knew more than her reputation was at stake here. This hadn't been just any other drunken shag. Wringing her hands together, she spotted Marissa with the two boys on the tennis court. Ryan and Marissa were going head to head and not showing each other any mercy while Seth sat along the side reading a book. As Summer approached them, she caught Marissa's eye. Her friend offered her a quick smile and resumed her game. Summer marched over towards Seth.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back and staring at the book in his hands.  
  
"Lady Windermere's Fan." Seth replied bluntly, closing the book in his lap.  
  
"Ah, Shakespeare." Summer forced a smile and sat down beside him.  
  
"Actually it's Wilde." Seth corrected her. "You know, Oscar. Oscar Wilde." He added for empathasis.   
  
"Right. The Scottish guy." The brunette muttered. Seth threw her a confused look. Summer paused and contemplated for a moment. "Irish. I meant Irish." Seth couldn't help but smile goofily, but quickly tried to retain a straight face.  
  
"So... is there something her majesty bids her fan-club to do... or are you just humoring me?" He asked, a trace of bitterness evident in his voice.  
  
"Seth..." Summer began, pushing her dark hair behind her ears. "I wouldn't do anything just to amuse you. There's got to be something in it for me." She laughed. Seth didn't. "Look, can we talk?"  
  
"Talk." Seth directed, feigning interest in the back cover of his book.   
  
"Like, ialone/i?" Summer asked with emphasis, directing her gaze towards Marissa and Ryan.  
  
"Do you honestly think they will turn away from each other for just one second to even notice us?" Seth asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, so you've got a good point there." Summer shrugged. "Whatever, just listen. This morning, that was meant to insult Holly so don't get all weepy on me here, okay? I mean, talk about being a drama queen." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. Seth blinked.  
  
"I guess... I shouldn't expect you to understand what emotions feel like, ice princess." Seth replied coldly, standing up. He shoved his book into his back pocket and began to walk away from her. Summer narrowed her eyes at his retreating form and pushed herself up, following him.  
  
"Don't even start with me about what emotions feel like, Cohen." Summer said bitterly. "You've lived the perfect life, with your perfect family, perfect mother and father and the perfect house."   
  
"So, tell me why I don't fit in with the 'perfect' crowd." Seth said, tilting his head to the side curiously.  
  
"Because you're a freak who doesn't take advantage of anything!" Summer replied, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Right. Summer, I really don't feel like arguing. I'm going to go... do something." He stated, turning away from her.  
  
"Don't walk away from me! I'm trying to make peace here!" Summer proclaimed. Seth stopped and turned around, a hearty laugh erupting from his throat.  
  
"Trying to make peace? Is that what you call ridiculing and criticizing my life and how I live it? Now that I ponder it, you do seem to pay a lot of attention to my life..."  
  
"Shut up, Cohen. I meant to make peace about what was said earlier, and hope that you'd just... forget all about it!"  
  
"Forget about it?" Seth repeated, his eyes opening wide. "That was my first time, Summer. It was my first time with the girl I've adored for centuries, there's no way in hell that I am forgetting about it." He stated. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seth, this is the 21st century, you'll probably shack up with some loser chick by the end of the week." Summer replied dully. Bitterly.  
  
"No, I won't. Because I'm not like that." Seth replied, matching her gaze with his. "I'm above that. And to everyone but you, that's a good thing."   
  
"Please, Cohen!" Summer cried, and suddenly she found herself clinging to his arm desperately. Seth looked down at her with wide eyes, surprised at her sudden display of... desperation. "Just deny it, say that it never happened! They'll believe you! My reputation is at stake here!" She moaned, her grip tightening on his arm. "The only people I fit in with are turning their backs on me... all because of you." She added softly. Seth was taken aback. Had he just seen her eyes watering up? He had thought Summer didn't care about Holly and her friends... and it disappointed him greatly to know that she did. But there was no way he could torture the girl he loved. He was not like that.  
  
"Allright." Seth said softly, his voice barely a whisper. He took a deep breath and repeated himself. "Allright." It crushed him, it really did. The most important night of his young teenage life and Summer just wanted to pretend that it didn't even happen. Just like the kiss a week before. Nobody knew the embarrassing anguish he was going through right now. Summer glanced up at him, gratitude apparent in her brown eyes. She threw her arms around him and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"You won't regret it, Cohen." She said, her mood changing into that of a lighter and more perky one. "Enjoy the Shakespeare!" She added before hastily leaving. Seth stood there, slightly dumbstruck, and touched his cheek. Would that be the last contact he would ever have with Summer? How far did she want him to take this act?   
  
"I'm already regretting it." He muttered to himself, watching her walk away. Seth slid back down onto the bench he was sitting at, placing his head in his hands and trying to swallow the emotions choking him. A shadow loomed over his face, but he didn't glance up until a familiar voice was spoken.  
  
"There you are! And back in that same position as when I first met you..."  
  
Seth kept his word to Summer. If she didn't want anybody to find out about what had happened, then nobody would. Seth had the memories, though he knew Summer wanted him to get rid of those too. Within a few days, school started up again. Ryan and Marissa weren't necessarily as friendly with each other as before, but at least they talked. Contrary to Seth and Summer. Summer completely ignored him. He was hoping for those clandestine smiles he had once received... the ones that made him feel like there was a secret shared between them, but there weren't any. She acted like he didn't exist... there wasn't even any ridicule, any insults... there was nothing. Nothing between them. It made Seth feel empty inside, deprived of the usual light that entered his life. Eventually though, he found somebody to occupy him... to make him feel important again. But nothing could compare to Summer, that night, her touch, they would stick with him for the rest of his life. It was like she had branded him- he was her's, and that couldn't be changed no matter how much Summer willed it. After the first two weeks of school passed, after denying so many rumors spread about the two of them which had finally died down, one day he was granted the chance to talk to her again.  
  
"Ryan. Marissa at 1 o' clock." Seth said, stuffing a french fry into his mouth. Ryan looked up from his milk-shake at the girl crossing the cafeteria. Two other girls caught up to her. Summer and Holly. The three of them passed Ryan's table and Marissa shot him a quick smile. "Talk to her... She's done with Luke."  
  
"I don't want to move too fast." Ryan shrugged, scratching his blonde hair. "The break-up between them was pretty harsh..."  
  
"So she'll be needing some comfort." Seth finished, stirring his fry in some ketchup. Ryan eyed the ketchup and glanced back at Marissa.  
  
"... Will you come get some mustard with me?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Good cover-story." Seth said, standing up and walking with Ryan over to the condiments counter. Seth pushed Ryan slightly, trying to get him closer to Marissa. Instead, he made Ryan spill mustard onto Holly's shirt.  
  
"Like, gross! Good job, Chino!" Holly glared, looking at her shirt. "This is like, a Hollister shirt, you freak!" She added, storming off. Marissa watched her friend retreat before turning back to Ryan. Summer didn't seem to notice the situation, she was too busy picking out sauces.   
  
"I didn't mean to do that..." Ryan trailed off, he was completely abashed. Marissa's mouth curved into an understanding smile.  
  
"I know you didn't. She'll just get a new one. A better one." There was a long pause before Marissa continued. "So, how have you been?" As she and Ryan resumed themselves in a conversation of catching up, Seth watched Summer out of the corner of his eye. She did something that sparked his interest and he walked over, peering over her shoulder.  
  
"I thought you hated picante." He muttered, causing Summer to jump slightly and look over her shoulder in surprise.  
  
"Eww, creepy." She commented, pouring herself more sauce. "I had a craving. Can't a girl just eat whatever she wants when she wants?"  
  
"And throw it out in the trash when she's done?" Seth finished. Summer noticed the double meaning and rolled her eyes. "So, how's the social life?"  
  
"It's fine." Summer paused for a moment, then hestitantly spoke. "Thanks to you, but you also screwed it up, so..."  
  
"Es Nada." Seth replied, bowing before her. An abashed expression grew across Summer's face and she turned away.  
  
"Eew. Weirdo." She muttered. She was pouring herself more picante when something hit her back with such force that caused her to squirt the sauce all over her red blouse. "Cohen!" She turned on him furiously, surprised not to find him there. Well, not ijust/i him.  
  
"Hey Anna." Seth said with a smile. Anna Stern looped her arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Summer felt the picante regurgitating, and fast.   
  
"Hey." The spunky blonde replied, kissing him again.  
  
"Eew, I'm about to eat." Summer commented, "And you caused me to spill salsa down the front of my shirt!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Anna shrugged, glancing at Summer over her shoulder. She frowned slightly. "Hey, I remember you..."  
  
"Summer's not a person who's easy to forget." Seth said, grabbing a napkin and handing it to Summer, who snatched it from his hands.  
  
"And you're that Pittsburgh girl." Summer finished snarkily, wiping the salsa off of her shirt. Summer glanced back and forth between the two of them and a awkward tension passed through them all. "So, you and Cohen, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Anna grinned at Seth, taking his hand in hers. "Everyone thinks we make the perfect couple."  
  
"Yeah, well, comic-geeks are known to in-breed. Okay, I so have to get this stain off." Summer brushed past them both and walked away. Anna, clad in a black 'Elektra' shirt and jeans, took Seth's other hand in hers and looked up at him.  
  
"Somebody's PMS-ing." She commented, rolling her eyes. "Let's go sit down, Seth." She led him away. After they had sat down for a few more minutes, Ryan joined them, but he kept his eyes on Marissa as she left the cafeteria in search of her friends.  
  
Marissa pushed open the door to the girls bathroom, finding two very tempermental girls inside. The flourescent lighting nearly blinded her eyes as she stepped into view of Summer and Holly, both with dark splotches on the front of their shirts.   
  
"Are you both okay?" She asked. It seemed silly to ask that... they were just shirts after all.  
  
"Like, I'm so going shopping after school." Holly muttered in response, fixing her hair.   
  
"Do I look okay!?" Summer snapped. Marissa blinked twice. Those responses should've definetly been switched, it wasn't like Summer to be like that over a shirt.   
  
"Summer, look, I know it's that time of the month-"  
  
"It is NOT that time of the month, Marissa." Summer corrected, rolling her eyes.  
  
"It... isn't?" Marissa paused, biting her lip. "Sorry, it's just that we always get it at the same time."  
  
"Well maybe we haven't been hanging out with each other as often." Summer shrugged. Marissa furrowed her brow. She knew that wasn't true. For the sake of her reputation Summer had clung to Marissa for dear life, yet while avoiding Cohen at all costs for the first week of school. "I think I'm going to be sick..."  
  
"Are you okay? Are you heating up?" Marissa asked with concern, stepping over to her friend and placing a hand gently on her back as Summer grasped the edge of the marble sink.  
  
"It must've been all that picante... Gross..." She murmured, turning on the water and splashing it onto her hot cheeks.   
  
"Summer, you hate picante." Marissa said, pulling back Summer's hair so that it did not get wet. "Then again, you also ate pickles with ice-cream yesterday, and orange chicken with ranch dressing the day before." Marissa commented thoughtfully.  
  
"Like, gross." Holly said, wrinkling up her nose in disgust. "Summer, you're like... totally acting like a pregnant woman or something." She said, laughing haughtily. The room fell silent, save Holly's shrill laughter. Summer turned off the water slowly and stood up to her full height. Marissa dropped her friend's hair and the two exchanged sober looks, pondering the last words that were said. Holly's shrill screech died down quickly and she stared back at them, clearly uncomfortable. Marissa glanced at Summer, who's gaze was now fixated on the rose and white colored pattern of the restroom's tile floor. Suddenly, Summer dropped down to her knees, her head in her hands. Marissa quickly fell to her side and wrapped her arms around her best friend holding her close. Fears began to plague both their minds, and both of them mentally prayed that this was all just a strange coincidence... that Summer's period was a little late, that she was just having strange food cravings because she wanted to try something different. Then again... hadn't sleeping with Seth been trying something different too? 


	4. Tres

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: This chapter is... sort of short. It goes by quickly. But it's light-hearted and in my opinion a bit humerous. But don't worry, this won't be a light fluffy story. This is just the chapter where I'm allowed to be humerous because the next chapter has plenty of emotional toll on the characters.   
  
-  
  
"I can't do this." Summer called from within the bathroom stall.  
  
"Summer, it's really not that complicated, and I'm not going to help you pee on a stick." Marissa responded. Marissa was sitting on top of the sink counter in the girl's bathroom, wringing her hands nervously.   
  
"Well, it's just a little difficult! You try peeing on a stick! It's like trying to play darts when you're wasted!" Summer snapped back. Marissa winced.  
  
"An odd comparison." Marissa shook her head. "Come on, Summer. This is serious. Just do it."  
  
"There is nothing to be serious about, because there is no way in hell that I am pregnant." Summer said, though by the tone in her voice Marissa wasn't sure that Summer really believed that.   
  
"Summer, you told me that you two didn't use protection."   
  
"It's Seth Cohen, Marissa. Do you think the guy keeps a condomn in his back pocket? Anyway, that's the only reason I'm doing this, to affirm that I am not pregnant."  
  
"Are you done?" Marissa interrupted her, swinging her feet idly. She heard the zipping of pants and looked up just when Summer stepped out of the stall, placing the pregnancy test by the sink.   
  
"So now what? Nothing's happening." Summer said, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well, it takes time, Summer." Marissa said, pushing herself off the counter. "We have to wait." So they waited. They waited and paced back and forth across the girs' restroom until Marissa quickly noticed something and darted to the sink. "There's a blue line!"  
  
"A blue line?" Summer snatched the kit's box from the sink counter and looked at the back. "One or two blue lines?" She asked urgently. Marissa brushed some hair behind her ear and peered over at the test.  
  
"One."  
  
"One... equals... not pregnant!" Summer shrieked, tossing the box over her shoulder and clapping her hands together. "I totally knew it. There was no way. I mean, eww." She said, letting out a joyous laugh and throwing her arms around Marissa. Marissa returned the hug, muttering thank-you to nobody in particular.   
  
"Thank- Summer." Marissa pulled apart, looking over her friends shoulder. She walked away from Summer and looked at the test. Furrowing her brow, she turned to Summer. "Summer... now there's... two."  
  
"Two? Two what?" Summer asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Two lines." Marissa responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And... they're blue." She bent down and picked up the kit's box which Summer had tossed and inspected the back, reading it carefully. "Summer... two blue lines means... it means..."  
  
"I know what it means." Summer said quickly, stomping off towards Marissa and grabbing the kit. She marched to the sink, grabbing the stick and chucked it all into the trash. "What crap! That's completely inaccurate!"  
  
"Summer, it's supposed to be 99.99% accurate."  
  
"Well, then it's lying!" Summer shouted, kicking a stall door. She looked ready to go into another one of her rage black-outs. Marissa reached forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend tightly. Summer's hands curled up into fists and she tried to pry away from Marissa before she couldn't fight any longer and collasped into sobs against her friend's shirt. "It has to be false!" She bawled, as dark tears of mascara ran down her cheek. "It just has to."  
  
"Summer, I'm so sorry." Marissa said, pressing her face into her friends shoulder. "But it says..."  
  
"Screw it, it's not right. It is all a big lie... this cannot happen to me! This should be what happens to Holly, or hell, even that Anna girl. Not ME." Summer cried. Marissa smoother her friends hair, attempting to console her.  
  
"Shh. Summer, let's try another test. Just in case." Marissa said, pulling away from her friend. "One more... just in case."  
  
Summer stared at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. She had the bottom half of her red shirt lifted up in her hand and she eyed her flat stomache solemnly.   
  
"I don't want to be fat." She said softly, placing a hand on top of her smooth belly. "I don't want any of this." She added to herself. Marissa stepped inside her dimly lit room, a library book was encircled in her hands.  
  
"I stopped by the library. I found this." She shrugged and handed the book to Summer, who dropped her shirt and eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"The Idiot's Guide to Competitive Tennis?" Summer arched a brow.  
  
"Oh, wait, that's for Ryan!" Marissa said quickly, taking the book and stuffing it into her bag. She pulled out another and plopped it down onto Summer's bed. "9 months to make a miracle."   
  
"Miracle." Summer muttered sarcastically, wiping her tear-stained eyes. "You know what would be a miracle? Just one out of the 7 pregnancy tests we tried giving me a 'No'. Just one. That would be a miracle." Summer sat down on her bed, crossing her arms across her chest tightly. "Marissa, I can't do this! I don't want to!" She chucked the book against the wall and it hit with a loud thud before falling to the floor. Marissa winced slightly and bent down, picking it up and tucking it under her arm. "I'm not going to be pregnant... or give birth to the spawn of Cohen." She said bitterly.   
  
"So what are you going to do?" Marissa asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "Abortion?" Summer looked up at her friend, a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "No... Summer!" Marissa protested, sitting down beside her friend. "You cannot consider getting the baby abortioned!"  
  
"There isn't a baby. It's just... a zygote." Summer said stiffly. "I am not having this baby, Marissa."  
  
"A Zygote is still a living thing!" Marissa said loudly, her eyes widening angrily. "Summer! I can't believe you. You were the one who told me in the 7th grade that you would never get an abortion no matter what! You said that it was wrong and that it was killing a life and you said you'd never do it!"   
  
"7th grade? Marissa, there is a big difference from being a 7th grade virgin and a pregnant 16 year old." Summer replied bitterly. "You don't have to go through this. You're not pregnant." She added, envy apparent in her voice.  
  
"Summer, who said you'd have to go through this all alone?" Marissa said, her voice softening gently as she took Summer's hand. "I'm your best friend, I'm going to be here for you. And of course, Seth-"  
  
"Cohen!?" Summer cried out, pulling her hand away from Marissa. "You've got to be kidding me. There is no way that Cohen is going to find out about this. At all."   
  
"What? You can't not tell him- he's the father! Summer, you can't kill his child without his consent!"  
  
"First of all, it's not a child- it's a zygote. Secondly, we don't know for sure if it is Cohen's."  
  
"Summer, you're in denial!" Marissa exclaimed. "Do we have to take 7 "Who's The Father?" tests too? It's Cohen! You didn't tell me you slept with anybody else within the past three months!"  
  
"Which was practically a record for me too." Summer murmured thoughtfully. "Okay, fine. So there is no other candidate for the father." She rolled her eyes. "Do you think Seth Cohen really wants to be a father at the age of 17? It would completely tarnish the Cohen name. His parents would kill him. I'm doing him a big favor by keeping this a secret." Summer pointed out.  
  
"How can you say that? You know Seth better than that. He's not one of those guys... he's not going to abandon you. He has just as much part in this as you, Summer. Let him be there, tell him."  
  
"Eew, Marissa. You're making it sound like I should settle down and have a picture perfect family with him. Like we need any more dweebs running around Newport. I'm going to get rid of this baby, and Cohen won't even know he had one!" Summer practically shrieked, standing up from her bed.   
  
"Won't even know he had one what?" A low voice from behind Summer asked. Summer shrieked and spun around on her toes, coming face to face with Ryan Atwood. "What baby?" He asked, furrowing his brow and glancing back and forth between Summer and Marissa.   
  
"How the hell did you get into my room?" Summer demanded, brushing his questions aside. Ryan took a step back, the look on Summer's face was suggesting impending doom upon him if he took a step closer.  
  
"The guy with the beard let me in. I went to Marissa's house and Kaitlyn told me that she was over here... I just came for a library book." Ryan said with a slight and awkward smile.  
  
"The guy with the beard would be my father." Summer replied dryly.   
  
"So what won't Seth know that he had?" Ryan repeated, eyeing Summer strangely. "And what did I hear about a baby?" He added suspicously.  
  
"Look, it's just this incredibly lame home economics project Cohen and I have to do." Summer shrugged, placing her hands on her hips. "Fake baby, that sort of thing. Well, I accidently lost it. Seth doesn't need to know that though." She said innocently.  
  
"Really?" Ryan said, completely not believing her. "Because Seth isn't taking home economics."   
  
"Well..." Summer trailed off, finding herself at a loss for words.  
  
"And neither is Summer." Marissa said, standing up from her friend's bed. "Summer, you have to tell Seth. It's for your own good. And if you won't tell him, Ryan will."  
  
"What? What do I have to do with this?" Ryan asked unsurely, brushing his honey blonde hair out of his eyes. Summer narrowed her eyes at him and then snapped her attention towards Marissa.  
  
"And who's going to tell Ryan? Not you. You're not the one who's PREGNANT!"  
  
"P-p-pregnant?" Ryan blinked twice, shaking his head. He glanced at Summer. "You?" Summer bit her lip nervously and glanced up at Ryan.   
  
"Yeah." She said softly, nodding her head.  
  
"And this involves Seth, because..."  
  
"He's the father." Summer shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Ah." Ryan said, a wave of understanding washing over him. "That would explain alot... Although, he never told me that you two... ever... you know."  
  
"He didn't?" Summer asked in surprise. She exchanged a glance with Marissa who smiled slightly.  
  
"I told you he wasn't like that." Marissa said confidently.  
  
"Wow." Was all that Ryan Atwood had left to say after Summer had relayed the story of the party from almost a month ago to him. The two of them and Marissa were in the privacy of Summer's backyard, sitting beside her pool and eating the odd combination of pizza topped with gummi bears and ranch dressing.   
  
"That's what I said." Marissa smiled at Ryan. Summer rolled her eyes, wondering if her friend could please not use her misfortune to her own flirting advantages. "But the point is, Seth needs to know." Marissa said urgently, looking back and forth between Summer and Ryan.  
  
"He does not. The baby will be abortioned, so if he doesn't know about the thing, he won't get attached." Summer reasoned.  
  
"He is the father. It's like... this unwritten law. He has to know. Don't you think so, Ryan?" Marissa looked at Ryan for support.  
  
"Ryan, you agree with me, right? Seth doesn't need to know. Right?" Summer said, holding her fork threateningly. Ryan contemplated this- earn brownie points from Marissa or lose a certain manly appendage at Summer's fork.   
  
"You're both right." He replied. Summer rolled her eyes and Marissa furrowed her brow in confusion, silently beckoning him to explain. "Look... Marissa has a point. You can't get rid of the baby with-out telling Seth. You have to tell him." Ryan said, looking at Summer in the eye. "The problem is... honestly, once you tell him, there's no way that he will let you lose the baby."  
  
"Like he has any say in the matter." Summer scoffed. "The zygote is in my uterus, not his. So he should just deal with it." Ryan's face went blank for a moment before he continued with what he had been saying.  
  
"You both know that telling Seth that he has a child... and with you, Summer, would be like... Christmas coming early." Ryan shrugged. "He is in love with you, and having a family with you has been his dream since he was 12 or something. There's no way in hell he is going to let you go off and kill it."  
  
"Exactly why he shouldn't know." Summer finished.  
  
"Ryan, you just..." Marissa shook her head and turned to Summer. "It's your child, but it's like a neice or something to me. I was just thinking about what would be best for it, like a life." She said earnestly.  
  
"The best thing for the child is not to have a freaking obsessive stalker comic-book geek for a father! End of discussion." Summer retorted, leaning back in her chair and ending the subject. As she took a nasty bite of the pizza, ranch and gummi bear medley, Ryan and Marissa exchanged nervous glances.   
  
"Are you even completely certain that you are pregnant?" Ryan asked, ending the silence. Summer glanced darkly at him.  
  
"7 tests, Chino. 7." 


	5. Cuatro

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: This chapter also goes by pretty fast... but alot happens, so it's all good. It's a pretty emotional chapter for the characters, at least for a particular character. But before I spoil it... just read!  
  
And thanks to all the reviewers! I luff you.   
  
-  
  
Summer seated herself in the school cafeteria, clad in a tight red halter-top and a really short and snug black leather mini skirt. Her theory was that she might as well wear these sort of things while she still could... despite the fact that she was breaking a few dress code rules.  
  
"Ms. Roberts, do you have a spare change of clothes?" Her counselor questioned, sitting down across from her. Summer shook her head. "Do you realize that you are breaking a school rule?"  
  
"Like, this is a life or death situation. I'm never going to wear these clothes again, so just cool it." Summer replied, crossing her arms under her chest and rolling her eyes. "So what do you need?" She asked expectantly.  
  
"I was informed by an anonymous person that you had something you wanted to discuss with me." The counselor said cooly. Summer's jaw dropped.  
  
"Anonymous my ass, where the hell is Marissa?" Summer asked, standing up.   
  
"Watch your language, Ms. Roberts." The counselor said warningly. "Summer, if something's on your mind... I would really like to know about it and help you."  
  
"There is nothing to discuss. My best friend is just making a huge deal out of nothing." Summer said, placing her hands on her hips. "I've got nothing to tell you." The counselor stood up as well, shuffling a few papers she held in her hand.  
  
"Your best friend was probably concerned. But, if you're sure you have nothing to say, I will go. Just remember my door is open at all times." She turned to walk away but glanced back at Summer scrupulously. "Summer, you have some..." She glanced back at the table where Summer was sitting, a half-eaten plate of beef jerky and honey mustard lay un-touched. "...honey mustard on your shirt." She noted, before walking away. Summer glanced down at her ruby red top.  
  
"Gross." She murmured, grabbing her purse and walking out of the cafeteria. She quickly dodged into the girl's restroom and grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and dabbed it onto her shirt, removing the condiment. She didn't even see Marissa quickly run into the restroom and over to her. "Thanks for giving the counselor a head's up, Coop." Summer said dryly.  
  
"Summer, you cannot keep this from the world. You haven't even told your parents yet..."  
  
"Parents? You mean my step-mother and the guy with the beard? Like they're going to help me any. And you and Chino know, that's plenty." Summer said, brushing her hair back over her shoulders and staring meticulously at the dark splotch on her shirt.  
  
"Summer, what are you wearing?" Marissa quirked a brow.  
  
"Coop, it's called rave clothes. But, very soon I won't be able to fit into anything like this at all, so..."  
  
"You look like a hoochie." Marissa interrupted.  
  
"Shut up. I don't need anymore of your opinions, Marissa." Summer shot back. "Geez... my life sucks." She stared at her stomache in the mirror.  
  
"Summer, don't say that." Marissa said softly. Summer simply shrugged her shoulders. "This isn't the end of the world... it's the beginning of a life."  
  
"Whoa. No preaching, Marissa. This baby goes... I am not giving birth to Seth Cohen's little rodents." Summer shuddered. Suddenly Marissa's eyes widened and she drew her finger to her lips, silencing Summer. Summer furrowed her brow in confusion and Marissa used her free hand to point to the stall directly across from them.   
  
"What if somebody is in here listening?" Marissa said in a hushed whisper. Suddenly the door swung open with a defiant bang and two white stiletto boots stepped out, attached to a pair of smooth tanned legs, white shorts which led up to a pink spaghetti strap which Summer swears is stuffed with tissue, a matching white denim jacket, and a head with soft blonde curls framing the arch-angelic face.   
  
"Too late." Holly said in a disgustingly sweet voice. She sauntered over in-between the two girls, arching her eyebrow at Summer. "Who let the whore out?" She asked. Summer narrowed her eyes and took a step towards Holly, her hand in a balled up fist. Holly stepped back into Marissa. "Tsk. Tsk. Touchy subject?" She asked, her pouty lips drawing into a devious smile.   
  
"Holly, if you tell anybody..." Summer muttered warningly. Holly let out a slight chuckle and propped her Kate Spade bag onto the counter, opening it up and pulling out a tube of lip-gloss. Honestly, the girl looked like the slut version of Lizzie Mcguire.   
  
"Summer, you are in no position to be threatening me." Holly replied, flipping her platinum locks over her shoulder. "So... Summer Roberts, actually pregnant. That's really something... I didn't really think you actually were. I mean, it's you, Summer. You're like... the least maternal person I've ever met. Of course, that could be because your own mother ran out on you-"  
  
"Go to hell!" Summer interrupted, advancing on her.  
  
"Summer, you almost made me mess up my lips." Holly admonished, giving her lips a plumping wave of the lip-gloss wand before sticking it back into it's tube. "I'm not finished with you, yet." She added, taking out her eye-lash curler. "It's not just the fact that you're pregnant that gets to me... It's the fact that Seth Cohen's the father." She smirked. "It's no use denying that night during my party now, is it? You slept with Seth Cohen, and probably took his innocence too. And now? You're carrying his child. This is the most gossip-worthy news I have ever heard!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
"Holly, you utter a word and I swear I will make your life a living hell." Summer said ominously, her eyes darkening. Marissa eyed her friend worriedly and turned to Holly.  
  
"Holly, you won't gain anything from spreading this around." Marissa said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Um, except for like, the fact that it's, like, totally entertaining." Holly scoffed. She turned back to Summer. "The question is, what am I going to get for not telling?" She asked. Summer sighed, rolling her eyes. This was the typical Holly thing to do.  
  
"Okay, Holly." Summer said with mock sweetness, "What do you want?" The tone in her voice was hiding desperation, but Marissa knew how serious her friend was. Whatever Holly beckoned, Summer would do.  
  
"Well, let's see... A date."  
  
"A date? Holly, I'm flattered, but I don't run that way." Summer replied, the usual snark back in her voice.   
  
"Like, gross. I meant a date with Luke." She said, giving Marissa a smile over her shoulder. Marissa turned away, holding herself back from saying something.  
  
"Why? Because you're way too incompetent to get one yourself?" Summer inquired tauntingly.   
  
"Like, no. But ever since Coop over here left him, he hasn't touched a single girl. Totally pathetic. But you're his friend. You'll think of something." Holly said, tapping Summer's arm. "Well, I really must be leaving. My social life calls. I'll be waiting for Luke to pick me up tonight at 8, and if he doesn't... well... you know." She grinned. "Toodles!" She grabbed her purse and quickly skipped out of the bath-room.   
  
"I had no idea." Marissa said softly, leaning against the wall. Summer looked at her friend unsurely, debating whether to ask the imperative question or not. "Summer... I know you don't want this to get around. Seth deserves to hear from you, and not from some random gossiper." She looked at her best friend intently. "Set Luke up with Holly."  
  
"If you say so..." Summer blinked twice.  
  
"I didn't know Luke was doing this." She shrugged.  
  
"Well, he loved you. He just couldn't keep his hands off of other girls, but he loved you." Summer reasoned.   
  
"Well, I'm over him. He... needs to move on too. He and Holly would be perfect together." Marissa said, though it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more-so than Summer. Summer simply nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess we've got Holly taken care of. Like I need anything more to worry about." Summer muttered. As if she had just jinxed herself, the door of the bathroom stall at the end of the row busted open, revealing a girl of medium height with short blonde hair cut into a pixie 'do, and tear stained cheeks. It was Anna Stern. "Oh... great." Like Summer really had room for a guilty concious on her hands.   
  
"Anna?" Marissa stepped towards her with concern. Summer just stared straight on at the girl, completely un-moved.   
  
"You're a slut!" Anna spat bitterly, wiping her eyes. "I can't believe you would... I can't believe Seth-"  
  
"What? You can't believe Seth's not a virgin?" Summer asked, her voice harsh. She stepped towards Anna challengingly. "Or can you just not believe that another girl found Seth attractive?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said, inbetween choking sobs.   
  
"I know what game you're playing Anna. It's really not my style, but I know it. You were excited at having Ryan for an escort the day we all first met, until you saw him dancing with Marissa. Scrap that. Then you start talking to Seth- and you notice how nobody wants him for an escort. Well, gee, he's perfectly safe isn't he? Nobody wants him, so if you cozy up to him- he'll never leave you! How cowardly is that? You just wanted him for security because you knew he'd always be there and that nothing would take him away... Don't deny it."  
  
"How could you?" Anna cried, tears rolling down her cheeks in harsh sobs and she choked for more breath. "You're cruel... you're a bitch."  
  
"Life's a bitch. Get used to it." Summer shrugged.   
  
"Summer..." Marissa said warningly. "She's Seth's girlfriend. I know how this feels..."  
  
"She'll find some other AV geek." Summer said, placing her hands on her hips. "Admit it, Pittsburgh."  
  
"I love him!" She cried, her voice rising highly as her shoulders shook with her bawling. "I love him! You just..."  
  
"You weren't even going out with him when it happened." Summer fought back.  
  
"I liked him from the day I met him! He was nice, and kind! We had alot in common- we both read comic books!"  
  
"Oh." Summer's lips formed a slow circle as she nodded her head. "You both read comic books, well, now you just must be soul mates. You both read comic books." Summer nodded, her lips forming a cruel smile. Anna narrowed her eyes, tears splashing everywhere against her face. Summer didn't expect it as the blonde girl launched herself at her, and her arm swung around, the ivory palm of her hand coming into contact with the side of Summer's face in a stinging slap. Anna staggered back, tripping on her own Converse high-tops. Summer said nothing, she simply touched the side of her cheek where a red welt remained. Marissa looked at both of them frantically, but before she could do anything, Anna let out a huff and bolted out of the restroom.   
  
"Shit." Was all Summer replied as she began to run after the girl with the same speed, Marissa trailing closely behind. That stupid girl... she was going to tell somebody... Holly wasn't who they had to watch out for after all. Summer turned a corner, flying in her leather boots and bringing herself a great deal of attention, as if Anna's piercing wailing wasn't drawing enough strange looks. Summer looked up, and halted in her tracks, her boots skidding against the tile floor. Anna was standing infront of Seth, bawling, and Seth Cohen just stood there in utter confusion, unaware of what to do.  
  
"AND YOU SLEPT WITH HER! YOU NEVER TOLD ME! HOW COULD YOU? I LOVE YOU, SETH!" She cried. Seth blinked twice, completely confused beyond belief.   
  
"Anna, Anna..." Seth held her shoulders gently, drawing his girlfriend close to him. "I don't really understand what's going on here... what did I do?" He asked, his face etched with concern. Summer placed a hand on her hip and watched in amusement. Anna shoved him away, and drew her hand back, slapping him in the face the same way she had with Summer. Summer stauntered forward, looking at Anna.  
  
"You like doing that, don't you?" She said in a mock friendly tone. Seth furrowed his brow and looked at Summer.  
  
"Summer, your face... You got hurt. Who did that?" He asked, stepping away from Anna and over to Summer.   
  
"The same person who did that." Summer said, eyeing the red welt on his cheek. Seth took a step back and glanced at Anna before returning his gaze to Summer, and then directing it back at Anna.   
  
"Would somebody like to... clue me in..." He trailed off, opening the floor to anybody. Anna's facial expression changed- like she had just discovered a major life epiphany.  
  
"He doesn't know." She said to Summer, with wide eyes.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Summer responded. Before she could realize the horrors of what Anna was going to do, it was too late.  
  
"Summer, you never told Seth that you were pregnant..." Anna trailed off, wiping her tears. She shook her head. "With my boyfriend's child." She added. She glanced at Seth. "Well now you know." She muttered before taking off and running away down the hall. Seth didn't follow. The only thing that the lean boy could concentrate on was Summer and Summer being pregnant... and Summer being pregnant with *his* child. He looked at Summer in disbelief.  
  
"Is this true?" He asked slowly. As she nodded he felt guilty at the arousal of joy that it brought to him. 


	6. Cinco

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: I like this chapter. That is good news. I really wanted to get to the part where I could write about Seth talking to Anna after Anna found out. So, I'm all happy. I don't have anything against Anna. I like her. I just don't really want her with Seth. So, no, I didn't extremely bash her here. But, I'm not saying that Anna's reaction is peachy and positive.   
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. I am thankful for all of your feedback and suggestions!  
  
Seyenne - Thanks for all that helpful feedback! I agree with you, and I'm glad you think that I am doing a good job and staying in character. I like Anna as well, but not necessarily with Seth, simply because it seems she was inserted into the story as simple Seth's other love interest, or the complication. At least Summer is there for more purpose than to be Seth's love interest, so she has character outside of him. That's the way I see it. And like I made Summer point on in the last chapter- just because they both read comic books, doesn't necessarily mean they are soul-mates.   
  
A-P-R-I-L - I will have Seth take some advice for Ryan, I promise. I was planning to do that, because right now Seth is floating on top of Cloud 9, and somebody's got to bring him to reality.  
  
-  
  
"Oh my God... Oh my God... Oh my God." Seth repeated, steadying himself against a locker for support before he fainted from the shock at the news he had just heard. Marissa Cooper, on the other hand, seemed practically jovial. Probably because she had gotten her way and now Seth knew that Summer was pregnant with his child. Summer felt like smacking that cheesy grin right off of her best friend's blemish-free face. "And this would be... from that night... that night that 'didn't happen', even though it really did?" He asked.   
  
"Yes. When else could it have happened?" Summer snapped, turning away from him.  
  
"It could've happened in my dreams." Seth said breathlessly.  
  
"That was a retorical question." Summer interjected. She tucked a few stray strands of dark brown hair behind her ear and glanced up at him, two pairs of chocolate eyes meeting each other.  
  
"Are you positive that you are pregnant? When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who else knows?" Seth asked, pouring an onslaught of questions down on her. Summer raised her hands infront of her defensively, as if warding the questions away.  
  
"What is this? The inquisition? Dude, Cohen, just chill." She chastised, shaking her head. "Look, don't worry about the details. Don't worry about anything. I'm going to be taking care of it." She said, finding herself unable to tell him what 'taking care of it' really meant. She glanced at Marissa for a moment, and a sudden thought burst into her head. "Cohen, right now your girlfriend is probably planning suicide or something. You should go find her and like... stop her from killing herself. Quickly, go, go!" She said, pushing him down the hall. Seth thought about it for a moment and quickly walked away. The sooner he took care of Anna, the sooner he could take care of Summer and the baby.  
  
"That was very unlike you to be so concerned." Marissa commented, watching Seth run away. Summer shrugged and wiping her forehead.   
  
"I was just trying to get rid of him. He is such a pyscho-freak... how drunk was I?" She muttered to herself. Marissa stood behind her, a small smile crossed her face pleasantly.  
  
-  
  
"Anna?" Seth asked tentatively, finding his girlfriend huddling with her head buried in her hands and her knees pressed up against her chest in one of the empty stair wells. He lowered himself and crouched down to her level, reaching a hand towards her. Suddenly Anna's hand shot out and smacked his away. She seemed to have gotten really good at smacking lately. Seth bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He had always been that caring and sweet guy. He'd never ever really hurt somebody before and he didn't really know what to do now that he had. It was out of his control. He hadn't made Summer pregnant- well, technically, yes he did, but... He didn't want her to be pregnant while he was going out with Anna. But now that she was... he certainly didn't regret it. "Anna, please talk to me." He tried, scooting closer to her.  
  
"Talk to you?" Anna asked. Her voice was quiet, barely a whimper, but it stung. She looked up, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained. She ran a hand through her pixie blonde hair, and wiped her eyes with the back of her palm. "Why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Anna... I didn't think it would be... a thing for us. The issue was one I didn't think we'd have to come across." Seth said, plopping down beside her.   
  
"What are you saying?" Anna asked, looking up at him with her glossy burnt umber eyes.   
  
"Anna... Look, it's just that... I slept with Summer before you even came back from Tahiti." Seth pointed out. "It's not like I cheated. I wouldn't do that..."  
  
"Well, Seth, it's just that you've been... tarnished." Anna spat out. Seth blinked twice. That really hurt.  
  
"Okay. So basically, because I'm not a shiny new virgin and some other woman's trash... I'm no good?" He asked. Anna shook her head and leaned it back against the wall of the stair-well.   
  
"That's not what I meant." She admitted, closing her eyes. "It's just that... I was saving myself for you. But you're not a virgin. It's just kind of crushing. That's not even the half of it. Summer's pregnant. Our future is going down the drain." She let out a depressing sigh and dropped her hands to her side. Seth lowered his head for a moment.  
  
"Anna, I'm going to be honest. Brutally honest." Seth added. He didn't want to hurt her further since she was down so low, but... some things needed to be set straight. "I didn't tell you about the fact that I wasn't a virgin, because I didn't think it would be a factor involving the both of us. I wasn't planning to have sex with you, Anna. I didn't think you were either. But apparently I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I was in this relationship because I thought you had a great personality, and because I had fun being with you and we had alot in common. But that doesn't mean I wanted to sleep with you. Not that any guy wouldn't, you're beautiful, but I just don't right now." He replied sincerely, taking her hand in his. "And... I don't ever. Anna, I can't promise you that we'll have a future together. You are my first girlfriend. And you're not... you're not..."  
  
"I'm not Summer?" Anna questioned, sliding her hand out from under his.   
  
"No. Listen. I had this whole... dream about marrying Summer and fluffy crap like that... But, I like you too. I enjoy being with you. But I can't picture myself 10 years from now, still with you. My first girlfriend... But... not my first love." He admitted, bowing his head down in shame. "I'm sorry, Anna. I like you so much... but I can't be with you the way you obviously want me to... And honestly, if you thought that what I wanted was too have sex with you, you obviously don't know me very well." Anna glance up at him, her mouth slightly dropped in shock.  
  
"Thank you for being honest, Seth." Anna managed to choke out. She wrung her hands together and looked up at him. "But, don't expect me to get over this so quickly... I love you. And Seth, I know that if you just dig deep down and finally let go of what-ever little fantasy is playing around in your head... you'll realize that you love me too." She said earnestly. Seth couldn't find the words to combat that, so he said nothing. "Just go, Seth." Anna mumbled, turning away from him. "Go... settle this... thing with Summer. The sooner you do, the sooner you'll realize it's not meant to be." She shrugged. Seth stood up slowly, shaking his head.  
  
"I care about you so much, Anna. But you're wrong." He dusted off his pants and proceeded to walk away.   
  
-  
  
As Seth walked inside the cafeteria, he spotted three faces huddled together in the far corner and quickly walked over. Ryan and Marissa were engaged in a deep conversation, while Summer simply picked at her ice-cream with pickles. Seth plopped down beside her.   
  
"So... we should probably talk." He suggested. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Speak freely, Cohen. Chino knows." Seth furrowed his brow at this and glanced at Ryan unsurely.   
  
"He knew before I knew? What's up with that?" He asked, feeling rather hurt.  
  
"He walked into my room in the middle of my conversation with Marissa." Summer replied bluntly. Seth's jaw dropped open and he glanced at Ryan.  
  
"You went inside of her room!?" He whispered harshly. Ryan scooted away from his scary friend and closer to Marissa.   
  
"Chill, Cohen." Summer admonished, pushing her melting ice-cream away. "Speak."  
  
"Well, I really don't know what to say..."  
  
"You said you wanted to talk!" Summer retorted.  
  
"I said I wanted for us to talk, dearie."  
  
"Ugh. There is really nothing to discuss. Don't worry about a thing, I've got everything under control." Summer said, repeating herself from earlier. Ryan scratched his head and narrowed his eyes at Summer.  
  
"Summer..." He trailed off, looking at her threateningly. "You want to put a little bit more detail into that sentence?"   
  
"Ugh. Butt out, Chino."  
  
"Whoa, whoa. What are you saying, Ryan?" Seth asked curiously. He glanced back at Summer. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked, his big brown eyes softening. Summer despised puppy-dog faces and what they could do.   
  
"Look, I am going to get rid of the baby so it will be out of our lives. No problems for me or you."  
  
"Get rid of the baby!?" Seth exclaimed, slamming his flat palm onto the table. "Are you suggesting-" He realized how loud he was being and lowered the volume down to a harsh whisper, "Are you suggesting abortion!?"  
  
"Give the boy a prize." Summer yawned. "It's not that big of a deal. I have the right to choose whether I keep it or not."  
  
"But-" Seth couldn't find the words to say. Yes, Summer had the right, and yes, he wanted her to do whatever made her happy, but... Couldn't she be happy having his child? He loved Summer, but he already knew he was going to love this baby too and he couldn't let it go. "Summer, it's my child too. I take full responsibility."  
  
"You don't have to do this, Seth." Summer admonished. Seth furrowed his brow.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Act chivalrous and noble. You can be a jerk once in awhile too, you know. Be a creep, abandon me, etc... Leave me alone." Summer suggested.  
  
"I'm not going to do that! I'd never do that!" Seth said, taking her arms in his hands. "Summer, don't you get it? I'm in love with you! Do I have to spell it out?" Summer laughed at that. "Summer? Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Love? Seth, you're making a huge mistake. You want to take care of this baby now, but one day you'll wake up and regret it every day of your life. The same way I will if I have to give birth to a baby at 16." Seth closed his eyes, dropping down to his knees and holding Summer's hand desperately.  
  
"Summer, please. I will do anything. I will pay for everything. I will take care of it if you don't want to, I will do anything for you. Whatever you want, I'll do it. Please, please let me keep my child." He begged. Summer stood there in shock. She couldn't believe Seth was actually lowering himself to this point in order to keep the baby. It was incredibly pathetic... and at the same time, slightly touching. However little pride Seth had left, which wasn't much, he had just given it all away. Yet, Summer felt that she shouldn't have been to surprised.  
  
"I... No. I can't give birth to this baby, Seth. I'm sorry." She said, pulling her hand away. Marissa gave her friend a disappointed look. But they didn't understand... they weren't the ones who had to give birth to a baby! They just didn't know... how scary it was. She turned around and looked over her shoulder. He looked so sad. On the verge of tears. "Oh God..." She turned around, bending down to his level. "I'll think about it, Cohen. Okay?" He looked up at her, a fleeting expression of hope glowing back into his face. "I still have time to think about it." She said, standing up. Marissa seemed to be a little bit better, and Ryan pretended that he wasn't interested in the conversation anymore, when he truly was. Well, at least everybody was satisfied and off her back... but Summer had already made up her mind a long time ago.   
  
-  
  
Later that night, a Friday night, Holly stood outside of her pool-house, tapping her foot impatiently. She wore a khaki mini-skirt and a pink halter top with high heels. She knew watches completely clashed with her outfit, but even without one she knew that Luke was extremely late if he was picking her up for a date. He probably wouldn't even be coming. Narrowing her eyes, and crossing her arms across her chest, Holly glared out into the distance.  
  
Summer Roberts was never going to show her face in school again once Holly was done with her. 


	7. Seis

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took awhile to get up, it's been a very busy week w/ homework. But now it's up and I hope you all like it. It's got a few laughs in it, and I'll see if anybody can catch the Roswell allusion.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers, you really made my day! Er... week. And here's a teeny spoiler, there will be more S/S interaction in the next chapter.  
  
-  
  
"Summer, look, this is utterly adorable." Marissa said, prodding the Macy's baby clothing catalogue at her friend. Summer groaned, taking it from her and scanning the opened page.  
  
"Coop, why do you have a baby's clothing magazine?" Summer asked, picking at her spaghetti and chocolate sauce. The two girls were sitting outside in one of the many patios of Newport's local country club.   
  
"It came in the mail." Marissa shrugged innocently. Summer rolled her eyes. Sure it did. The two girls continued to eat in silence while Marissa flipped through the baby catalogue, taking way to much interest in it.  
  
"Coop, why don't you just go shack up with Chino and have your own baby?" Summer asked, breaking the silence. Marissa looked up at her friend, slightly shocked at the outburst. But, it was a typical Summer thing to say.   
  
"Because there's not enough room in Newport for two pregnant teens." Marissa replied.  
  
"Well, that's not a problem. Soon enough, I won't be pregnant anymore." Summer said happily, spooning some spaghetti into her mouth. Marissa gaped at her friend.  
  
"Summer! You said-"  
  
"I said that I would think about it. And I have. I'm not..." She noticed a couple of teenagers from their school walk by and quickly changed her sentence, "I'm not going to launch the spacecraft." She finished. Marissa furrowed her brow.  
  
"Launch the spacecraft?" She repeated.  
  
"Work with me here, Coop. It's a code. Launch = give birth. Spacecraft = baby." She said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Launch the spacecraft." Marissa repeated. "Seth has really been rubbing off on you, hasn't he?" She said with a chuckle.  
  
"He has not!" Summer said, kicking her friend from underneath the table. It only caused Marissa to laugh harder, snorting up her orange juice. "Gross, Coop!" Summer said, but find herself breaking into a fit of giggles herself because of her crazy friend's antics. Finally, the two of them calmed down, taking deep breaths before attempting to eat or drink anything again.   
  
"Launch the spacecraft!" Marissa blurted in a high-pitched voice, making both of them convulse into laughter all over again.   
  
"Wow. Newport's socialites making absolute fools out of themselves in public. Has the world spun off its axis?" A voice came from behind Marissa. Summer ceased laughing and narrowed her eyes at the pixie blonde standing behind her friend. Marissa turned in her seat too, glancing up at the girl.   
  
"Hello Anna." Summer said dryly. Anna didn't respond, she offered a cheeky smile and plopped her tray down next to Marissa. "Newport's rebel teen eating inside of the country club? Has the world spun off its axis?" Summer mocked her, noticing the tray of food.  
  
"You've got a sense of humor after all, Ice queen." Anna replied. Marissa looked back and forth between Anna and Summer. Any minute now bombs would be dropping, signaling World War III. "Actually I'm here to see Seth." She said nonchalantly.   
  
"Well, why don't you go... see Seth?" Summer suggested. When would all the freaks finally get out of her hair?   
  
"Because I wanted to talk to you first, Summer. You know, offer my congratulations." Summer furrowed her brow and exchanged a confused glance with Marissa. "Congratulations on a job well done. You really must be the most manipulative woman in all of Newport." Anna said, narrowing her eyes at Summer and leaning forward. "But you know what? I see right through you. I don't think that baby's really Seth's either. You sleep around with everybody Summer, how can you be sure that it's Seth's? Maybe you just want it to be his because you know Seth's too good of a guy to leave. Well, you may have him wrapped him around your little finger, but I'll free him. I'll save him from you." She said with determination. Summer stared at her for a moment, and broke out into laughter.  
  
"How many comics have you been reading?" She said, shaking her head. "I'm a teenager, not a pregnant Antarian alien queen that mind-warps people." Summer laughed.   
  
"Oh please, Summer. We all know you're a slut. How many people have you slept with since Seth? 11? 12?" Anna suggested.   
  
"Try none, Anna. Seth's the father and I don't like it just as much as you do, but you know what? I'm dealing with it." Summer snapped.   
  
"You're lying." Anna retorted, standing up and gazing at Summer threateningly. Summer would've defended herself in this moment, if a certain 'white knight' hadn't walked in on the three of them.   
  
"Anna?" Seth questioned, looking back and forth between Anna and Summer. Summer said nothing and went back to eating her meal.   
  
"Seth..." Anna trailed off, her eyes watering. She suddenly convulsed into sobs and fell against Seth's chest. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.   
  
"It's okay, it's okay." Seth cooed. Summer watched him for a moment, seeing the potentially paternity shine through even though she didn't want to see it.  
  
"Seth?" Anna questioned, wiping her eyes and looking up at him. "Answer me one question, and answer it honestly." She demanded, pulling back from him. Seth shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. "If Summer wasn't pregnant, would we still be together?"   
  
-  
  
"Seth shouldn't have said that..." Marissa trailed off, looking at her reflection in her compact mirror. Summer simply shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"It didn't surprise me. I just don't get why Anna keeps accusing me of actually wanting to be pregnant, and with Seth's child. She's crazy." Summer shook her head in annoyance.  
  
"But, Summer... Now that Seth told Anna they'd still be together if you hadn't gotten pregnant, well... This is only going to fuel her more. She'll try to get Seth back." Marissa reasoned.  
  
"And I care because...? She can have Seth back, I never took him away. I'm getting an abortion, so there won't be a baby and the two of them can go back to discussing Tarantula-Man or whatever it is they talk about."  
  
"Spider-Man?"  
  
"Whatev, Coop." Summer shrugged.   
  
-  
  
"I don't think you should've said that to Anna." Ryan murmured, flipping through the latest issue of Elektra. Seth looked up at his friend curiously.  
  
"And he speaks..." Seth trailed off, mocking amazement. Ryan shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to prod into your life, Seth." Ryan shrugged. "But..."  
  
"Prod away, my friend. I'd like to take a little advice from you instead of the other way around."  
  
"No you wouldn't." Ryan shook his head.  
  
"Shoot. Hit me." Seth coerced, resting his head on a pillow.  
  
"Anna won't leave you alone anymore. She's going to make life a living hell for Summer, because she thinks it will get you back." Ryan said disinterestedly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"... Well, she wanted the truth."  
  
"Sometimes you have to lie. For everybody else's sake." Ryan shrugged, turning the page.  
  
"You really think she'll give Summer hell?"  
  
"Between Holly, Anna, and being pregnant? Summer's already in hell."   
  
"Whoa, Holly?" Seth asked, furrowing his brow.  
  
"You didn't know?" Ryan yawned.  
  
"I don't make-out with Summer's best friend, or Summer herself, so, no, I don't know. Spill."  
  
"Holly knows. She was going to use it to her advantage if Summer didn't hook her up with Luke."  
  
"Oh. Did Summer do that?" Seth asked. Ryan simply hunched his shoulders. He had no clue himself. "Hey, whatever problems arise... I'll take care of them. Me and Summer will handle them together."  
  
"Seth." At this, Ryan set down the graphic novel and turned around to face his best friend. "I didn't want to say anything earlier, but..."  
  
"But? But's not a good sign." Seth stated.  
  
"But you're getting a little carried away." Before Seth could reply, Ryan continued, "She's pregnant, Seth. Pregnant, and she's not happy about it." Ryan studied his best friend's face. Seth didn't seem hurt, that was a good thing. He just looked like one of the world's greatest scientists when discovering an epiphany which opposed their lifetime's work of study.  
  
"God," Seth flopped back onto his bed, putting his hands over his face. "I want her to be happy more than anything in the world, you know that."  
  
"I know that." Ryan nodded, "Everyone in Newport knows that."  
  
"But if she got rid of the baby, the bond between us, the symbol of how much I love her... I just... I don't know what I would do. It'd be the worst thing that could ever happen... my whole world would fall apart." Seth shrugged. "I know Summer's cruel, but she wouldn't... would she?" Seth asked. Ryan simply shrugged, wishing Seth would stop asking him questions that Seth would be more likely to know the answer to than himself.  
  
"Seth, if she does keep the baby... what are you going to do?" Ryan asked, closing the graphic novel and tossing it into a basket beside his bed inside the pool house.  
  
"Be there. Be the father. What else would I do?"  
  
"What about school? What about Summer's schooling? And the money it's going to cost to-"  
  
"Ryan. I think I have the moola it takes to raise 10 children." Seth said, waving his hand around the pool house.  
  
"Your parents have the money." Ryan corrected.  
  
"I'll get a job. Is Donnie's position still open at the Crab Shack?" Seth asked.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"See. Perfect. I'll apply tommorow."  
  
"But, you don't even-"  
  
"And schooling? I'm taking all AP courses. I'll help Summer through all that."  
  
"Well, your parents-"  
  
"My mom alone owns about 7 houses she isn't doing anything with. Summer and I could live there, together, raising our child."  
  
"But telling them-"  
  
"I've always been a good kid, they won't be mad. Like the time I banged the Range Rover-"  
  
"This isn't a Range Rov-"  
  
"I know, I know. But, they don't have the power to make the baby disappear. They'll have to accept it."  
  
"But Summer does." Ryan said, thankful to finally get a complete thought into the conversation.   
  
"Summer does what?" Seth asked, blinking twice.   
  
"Summer does have the power to make the baby disappear." Ryan sighed, falling back onto the bed too.  
  
"... If she did, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"Things would probably go back to normal." Ryan suggested.  
  
"No. It would seem so, but... I'd never be able to forgive her. It would be weird between us."  
  
"Right now, I don't think she's forgiven you for getting her pregnant." Ryan pointed out.   
  
"Ryan, you're right about my parents. This won't be easy." Seth murmured, sitting up and scratching his chin. "I'll be grounded for life..." He put his head in his hands. "And even if they can't get rid of the baby, they could still... they could still put a lot of restrictions up... What am I going to do, Ryan?"   
  
"I don't know, Seth. But, before you worry about your parents, find out if the baby stays or the zygote goes." Ryan said, standing up and walking towards the door. Seth nodded in response.  
  
"Hey, Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ryan looked up, half way exitting the pool house.  
  
"Thanks for this uh... chat. It really helped me out." Seth said earnestly.  
  
"Anytime, anytime." Ryan replied, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
-  
  
Summer watched the tennis match befor her lazily, her mocha eyes were thinning as she struggled not to fall asleep. She leaned against the side of the bleachers, watching Marissa whack the bright yellow ball to Ryan, who hit it back. And forth. And back. And forth. Summer let out a soft yawn. She hadn't gotten adequate sleep last night and was feeling extremely tired now... It was an oppurtune time to rest, Summer was sure Marissa wouldn't mind. Allowing her eyes to close fully, darkening the world around her, Summer felt relieved at the relaxation that caressed her. Leaning against her soft 'pillow' she let the world of dreams over-take her.  
  
Summer stared deep into the chocolate oculars of the boy facing her. Her fingers were entwined in his soft curly hair and his hand was wrapped around her hip. Though they were both wasted and drunk as hell, both seemed to be aware of exactly what was happening. At least Seth was. Leaning in softly, with her other fingers latched through Seth's belt-loop, Summer's lips hovered delicately above Seth's, grazing them softly before she pushed hers onto his in a soft yet definite kiss. They pulled away for a second, no words spoken between them before Seth leaned forward, wrapping both his arms around her and holding her close to him while lavishing her in a passionate kiss that blew Summer off of her feet. Giving into the pleasure he had surprisingly been able to give her, Summer opened her mouth to allow him greater access. When they finally broke apart, both gasping for breath, Summer buried her head against his neck, trailing light butterfly kisses along his smooth skin.  
  
"Summer?" Seth questioned, slightly out of breath. Summer pulled away, taking a deep breath and stroking the front of his shirt lightly.  
  
"What?" She replied impatiently, leaning forward again so that the boy was now trapped against the door of the guest bedroom.   
  
"Why... why did you ignore me until tonight?" Seth asked, finding it very difficult to stay serious while Summer giggled and planted her lips lightly on his skin, causing a tingly sensation to over-take him. Instead of answering his question, Summer grabbed him by the collar, leading him away from the door and towards the queen sized bed stationed in the middle of the room.  
  
"It doesn't matter Cohen, not now." Summer purred in a seductive tone, kissing his ear gently. Moving her hands to encircle his neck, Summer fell back onto the soft bed, pulling Seth over her. Seth was over-come by the moment. If Summer said not to worry... he shouldn't worry. Seth didn't hesitate before capturing her lips in hers and unleashing a fury of drunken kisses upon Summer, savoring every inch of her golden skin as he did so. Summer threw her head back, shaking her dark hair off her shoulders. Her eyesbrows furrowed softly, and with eyes closed, she moaned into Seth's ear. "This feels so good." Seth felt his mind reeling at her words, words he had been longing to hear for so long.  
  
"That's all I want, Summer. To make you feel good." He replied earnestly, kissing her softly yet again. Before he had even registered what was happening, he felt himself roll over and found Summer straddling him, her slender frame perched on top of his. Bending down so that her body fit perfectly against his, Summer returned his kiss with a more feverent one of her own, crushing her lips onto his while Seth gently traced the contours of her body with his hands.  
  
"Well, you have my permission." Summer said breathlessly, pulling away from him. Her hands lowered themselves from his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt, and she fumbled with them for a moment before Seth helped her, pulling the shirt off completely and tossing the useless garment to the side. Summer ran her hand across his burning skin, creating a strange shivering sensation to travel through the both of them. Seth's hand traveled up the smooth skin of her back, underneath the edge of her shirt. In a swift movement, that was off as well. As the two continued to embrace each other in passionate kisses, several more items of clothing were discarded, and their bodies were lost in a sea of sheets. Seth paused for a moment, his chest rising and falling heavily as he stared at her. Only one question remained unanswered.   
  
"Seth, I want to." Summer said, sounding surprisingly serious for somebody with impaired judgement due to intoxication. Seth felt his mouth go dry, he was utterly speechless. "I want to." Summer repeated firmly. It seemed as if Seth didn't have a choice in the matter, but he was more than happy to comply to his goddess' every wish.   
  
"If you want to, but... I never really have before." Seth admitted, flushing immensely. Summer smiled seductively, and without a word she closed the distance between them, grining her hips gently against his, arousing the boy even further. "Well, you seem to know what you're doing." Seth managed to choke out, taking her hand in his. Summer met his eyes briefly before planting another kiss onto his bruised lips and rolling on top of him.   
  
"Seth... Oh God... Seth, Seth, Seth!" Summer groaned, shaking in her slumber. The boy looked down at the girl resting, or rather, shaking against his shoulder with slight embarrassment. By now she had attracted a lot of attention from the country-clubbers gathered in the stands. Seth reached his arm around her, shaking her shoulder. "Oh Seth!" She moaned loudly, leaning against him further.  
  
"Summer... summer!" Seth called urgently, shaking her shoulder more. Suddenly, Summer snapped out of it and bolted up right. Finding herself leaning against Seth's shoulder with his arm around her and the memories of the dream, which had most definetly been a memory of *that* night, Summer quickly pulled away, shooting him a look of disgust. But it was nothing compared to the odd looks she was recieving from everybody else. Summer quickly buried her head in hands, feeling mortfied beyond belief. Without another word, she stood up and walked away, leaving Seth sitting there, completely stunned by what had just happened.   
  
As Summer walked away, two different blonde girls watched her leave with narrowed eyes. One was on the verge of tears, the other close to smashing something. Anna Stern wiped her eyes, sitting down on the front row of the bleachers. Life seemed to be a cruel game. As if Summer getting pregnant by Anna's boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) wasn't horrible enough, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Summer had re-accounted in her cat nap. Anna rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She had to stop crying over him. He was just a boy. But with every passing moment, her hatred for Summer Roberts seemed to flourish. Anna glanced up, seeing a dark shadow hover before her. She turned away in disinterest, seeing Summer's annoying little friend standing next to her. Holly smirked, plopping down beside Anna.  
  
"Something the matter?" Holly asked in her sugar-coated voice. Anna shot her a death glare.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.  
  
"To help you." Holly said innocently. Anna laughed.  
  
"No really, what do you want?" Anna asked seriously.   
  
"To make hell for Summer Roberts." Holly shrugged. "Wouldn't that make you happy."  
  
"Me? Yeah. It would make me feel a whole lot better, but what did she ever do to you?" Anna asked. "I thought you were friends."  
  
"This is high school, Sweetie. There are no friends, simply allies." Anna blinked twice. That sounded oddly intelligent for a girl like Holly. "Euro History AP." Holly explained, "My dad made me take it."  
  
"I still don't get why you want to help me."  
  
"Like, I was lying about that. We're going to help each other. Somebody has to teach Summer a lesson. I know you agree with me."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Anya, by the time we're through with Summer she'll be too ashamed to show her face here. She'll never bother your little geek again."   
  
"It's Anna..." Anna corrected, while absorbing what Holly just said. "What do you plan to do?"  
  
"Well, this is just a part of phase one." Holly replied slyly, pulling a voice recorder out of her pocket. "I gave one of the AV geeks a hand-job and he taught me how to use this thing." She explained. Anna shuddered, not really wanting the useless information. Holly pushed play on the button, and a voice they heard only moments ago began to play... "Seth... Oh God... Seth, Seth, Seth!" With a devious smirk, Holly pressed stop, tucking it back into her purse and extending her hand to Anna. "Do we have a deal?" Anna looked at the other girl's pale hand tentatively before reaching out with her own, shaking it firmly.  
  
"Deal." 


	8. Siete

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP because it's definetly my favourite so far, and I hope you will all like it too!  
  
-  
  
"What the hell is their problem?" Summer asked snippishly, walking away from the table where the usual "A Crowd" usually sat. "Those jerks, if it wasn't for us they wouldn't even be popular." Summer said, narrowing her eyes at them.  
  
"Summer... chill." Marissa directed, leading her best friend over to another table. "There are plenty of other tables to eat lunch at."  
  
"Yeah, but... Christ! I am going to go smack them!" Summer spun on her heels, trudging back towards their old table. Marissa quickly grabbed her friend and dragged her away.  
  
"Now is not the time for a rage blackout!" Marissa reprimanded, sitting Summer down at an empty table and plopping a styrofoam tray of cafeteria food infront of her. Summer, for once, didn't grimace at the usually disgusting food and instead dove right in. "Hey Summer... did you ever hook Luke up with Holly?" Marissa asked, picking at her pizza. Summer looked up at her best friend, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Coop. I'm way to busy worrying about my own problems," She pointed to her stomache, "I don't have the time to set Holly up, since she's so incapable of doing so herself." Summer muttered, shaking her head. Marissa nodded slowly, looking over her shoulder at the spot where their old "friends" sat, gossiping about "Peter's affair with Tate's girlfriend, Kelly!" and the like.  
  
"Summer, I think that Holly's getting back at you. That's why none of our friends want anything to do with us anymore..." Marissa trailed off.   
  
"I thought they said it was because we hung out with Chino and Seth too much." Summer said, furrowing her brow. Marissa nodded.  
  
"Because Holly enstilled that into their brains." Marissa informed thoughtfully. "But apparently she hasn't told anybody about..." Marissa's gaze flicked to Summer's stomache.  
  
"I don't give a damn about those low-lifes," Summer glared at their crowd, "But I don't want anyone to find out about this little rodent. I've already scheduled an appointment for Friday to get it abortioned. After that, I'm home free." She said with a smile. Marissa's jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"Already? You've already scheduled it? You're only 1 month and a week pregnant!" Marissa whispered.  
  
"Coop, if I don't do it soon, I won't be able to at all. I'm not going to take that chance." Summer shrugged. "God, Friday is going to be like a second birthday for me."  
  
"Does Seth know?" Marissa asked, concern evident in her hazel eyes. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Quit being such a sap, Coop. I'll tell him later today." She said with nonchalance.   
  
"What about your parents?" Marissa asked worriedly.  
  
"Are you kidding? The guy with the beard left for Singapore yet again, and my Step-mother's been too drugged up to even notice. They don't have to know."  
  
"But they're your parents!" Marissa whispered harshly, gripping the edge of the table.  
  
"Are they?" Summer asked, meeting Marissa eye to eye. Marissa sighed, looking away. She didn't know how to answer that one.  
  
-  
  
"Where are you going?" Kirsten Cohen asked her son, just as he was half-way out the door. Seth stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at his mother.  
  
"The beach..." Seth trailed off, his eyes darting back and forth in a distracted manner.  
  
"Why?" The interrogation began.  
  
"To pick up Ryan from the Crab Shack." Seth said, nodding his head.  
  
"Seth, Ryan just got home 10 minutes ago." Kirsten informed him, folding her arms. "Why don't you tell me the truth?"   
  
"Okay, look..." Seth bit his lip, pondering what exactly to say. "I'm meeting Summer there." He admitted, blushing somewhat.  
  
"Summer?" Kirsten raised an eyebrow at her son. "Isn't that the girl who-"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Seth interrupted her. "Well, gotta go. See ya." He said quickly, walking outside and shutting the door behind him. He didn't know what the heck he was going to do once his parents found out Summer was pregnant with his child. They would murder him, or worse, or skin him alive and dip him in a pool of salt, or lock him up in his room for eternity with no video games. Seth winced at the thought. His parents were strict enough with him as it was... And his mother's status was another thing to consider. Seth bit his lip. This wouldn't be easy, but to be with Summer, he'd take his parents' wrath.  
  
After skateboarding down to the beach, Seth arrived there a little before the sunset, as many people were beginning to desert the beach. Seth spotted the short raven haired princess, standing next to a bench half buried in the sand, sporting denim shorts and a cardigan, hugging herself for warmth. Seth approached her, feeling his mouth go dry.   
  
"Um," He cleared his throat, "Hi Summer... You, um, told me to meet you here, so... here I am." He said, trying to seem sanguine. Summer wasn't as jovial. She didn't seem to want to meet him in the eye, and instead had her gaze fixed on his feet. Seth tossed his skateboard back and forth in his hand. "Summer?" He prodded gently. Summer tucked a chunk of dark hair behind her ear, inhaling deeply.  
  
"Okay, look... Seth, I've had enough of Coop's nagging to know that I have to break this to you myself, so here goes... I know, you're not going to like this, but you know, that's tough, because you don't have a period." Seth blinked at this, scratching his head distractedly. "Seth, I have an appointment on Friday. For the abortion." She added, her voice a quiet murmur. A moment of silence swept through them, until it was interrupted by Seth's skateboard clanging against the bench.   
  
"You... you said you'd think about it." Seth said softly, his brown eyes growing even larger than usual. Summer turned away from him. She didn't know how to justify it, but she just couldn't meet his eyes. If she did, she knew she might say something she regretted. He was making her feel bad enough, with that shaky tremble in his tone. She didn't need any more guilt.   
  
"I did think about it, Seth." Summer sighed, shutting her eyes. Maybe when she opened them, he'd just go away... He'd leave her alone, let her live her life. Out of sight out of mind, right? She didn't want to think about him anymore than she had to, but it was hard not to. She was very well aware that she was breaking his heart.  
  
"You can't... you can't think about it a little longer?" Seth questioned, collapsing onto the bench. Summer shook her head and found herself involuntarily sitting down as well, forgetting about the irritating sand stuck in her sandals. "You know what you're doing to me, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Summer nodded, her voice slipping out like a stuttered whisper. She felt herself losing grip, the stress was building up on her, and he was only making it worse... Didn't he realize that? She was breaking his heart, but he was breaking her... "But it's not about you. It's about me." Summer added.  
  
"You don't think I realize that?" Seth asked, looking up at him. He reached forward, grasping both of her hands in his. "What do you think I've been doing for the better part of my life? Worshipping you, making sure you're allright, looking out for you, being concerned for you... You're all I care about." Seth uttered, squeezing her hands tightly. Summer pried them from his grip.  
  
"Seth, don't." She admonished, turning away stubbornly. Nothing would make her change her mind. Her heart was set, it always had been... a heart etched in stone. Summer gasped suddenly, feeling a soft warm texture against the side of her face. It took awhile to realize that it was Seth's hand, gently stroking her cheek... No, not just that. He was wiping away her tears. Summer felt revelation flood through her. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying. When did this happen? When did the world suddenly open up beneath and suck her in? When had Seth's feelings suddenly matter just as much as her own?   
  
"What are you afraid of, Summer?" Seth asked, turning her so that she faced him. Summer felt her eyes well up even worse, and prayed that they would stop. She must've seemed so weak and pathetic... but wasn't that the truth? Wasn't she? She wasn't strong enough to go through with this pregnancy. She'd watched WB Dramas before... She wasn't anything like those brave girls, having a baby for the sake of sweeps and higher ratings. "Summer, please, tell me one thing... Is it me?" Seth asked earnestly. Summer bit her lip. Why did he have to be so sweet... even after she broke his every wish?  
  
"It's not you." Summer admitted. "It's me." Oh god, it sounded like a classic break-up. Summer wiped her eyes. She must've looked terrible. There wasn't a mirror around, but Summer was able to visualize the tangled dark hair, running mascara and puffy eyes in her mind. Yet... Seth looked at her the same as always. Like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Seth?" She managed to choke up, daring herself to look him in the eye.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Any girl... any girl who got pregnant, like me... They would kill to have you be the father." Summer admitted, her eyes becoming glazed with wet tears. "But, I'm not just any girl." Summer shuddered, shaking her head. Seth's hand trailed down lightly, squeezing her shoulder.  
  
"I know." He nodded, "That's why I love you." Summer recalled laughing at those words not so long ago... but tonight, they touched her. For the first time in the long years she'd known this statement for a fact, in her desperate time of need and comfort, it finally began to break through. "Summer, please tell me what's on your mind." Seth asked, draping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her against him. Summer didn't find the force to object.   
  
"I can't have this baby, Seth. That's all I can say. I just can't." Summer shook her head. "You... you know me better than almost anyone aside from Coop. You should know I'm not cut out to be a mother." She reasoned, looking at him pleadingly. Seth simply shook his head.  
  
"You have the ability to be whatever you want to be, Summer. You took care of a squirrel when you were in the 4th grade. You'll be able to do this." Seth assured her.  
  
"Seth, a squirrel is not a baby!" Summer cried, tears falling gracefully from her cheeks. "And I don't even want to do this!" Summer said, her cries transformed into sobs of fury. "It's not worth it. Having a baby isn't worth all the pain!"  
  
"Summer?" Seth questioned, looking at her oddly. "Are you having another one of your rage blackouts?" He inquired. Faster than a speeding bullet, Summer's hand collided with his face, slapping him. Seth touched his cheek. That would be two slaps recently, one from Summer, one from Anna.  
  
"You don't understand!" Summer yelled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "You don't have to go through with it, and it's so scary." Her voice softened to a murmur, a whisper, and she hung her head low from shame. Seth kept his eyes locked on hers, nodding at her, beckoning her to keep talking. "I'm so afraid." She shrugged, wiping her eyes and turning away from him. "I must look just like crap." She muttered, shaking her head.   
  
"No, no you don't." Seth replied earnestly, placing his hand over his. "Summer, why didn't you just say what was on your mind in the first place?" Seth asked taking her one hand in both of his. Summer rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Do you honestly think I wanted to open up to you?" She asked. "I didn't. I don't open up to anyone. Even Coop had no idea of how much this really affected me." Summer shuddered. "But Coop's strong. Look at all the crap she's been through, and now she's so... happy."   
  
"You're strong too."  
  
"I'm not. I think having this baby will kill me, Seth. I really think it will. Child-birth is scary. The process and what happens before and after. There's no way I'd be able to go through with all of that..."   
  
"You won't have to alone." Seth reassured her. "I'll be with you, Summer. I'll take care of you, and the baby. I won't ever abandon you." He promised.  
  
"I know you won't." Summer said simply. She'd known for a long time. She didn't need to be convinced either. "But this isn't just about you. It's about me... and the fact that without somebody holding my hand, like you or Coop... I'm just a weakling." Summer admitted, her tone edgy and bitter.  
  
"You will be if you don't even try."  
  
"Try? Cohen, this is a baby, this is pregnancy. This isn't trial and error!" Summer exclaimed, waving her hands in exaggeration. Seth nodded. "There is no way I will be able to have a baby. I would die." She exhaled, a pearlescent tear rolling down her tanned cheek. She almost pulled back when Seth reached his hand up to wipe the tear away, but refrained. She felt herself shaking as he cupped her face with his hands, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Summer... I believe that you will be able to do this, and I will be there for you too. I believe in you, Summer. I'll take care of you... and everything will work out." Seth said softly. Summer felt herself trembling as each of his words touched her in some way, and she found herself vulnerable and unable to attempt to act like they were just words that didn't matter. They weren't simply words, they were promises.  
  
"Seth-" Summer began to speak, but she was interrupted as Seth silenced her with a kiss. It was soft and gentle, reassuring her and allowing her to relax and revel in it. Seth's smooth lips slowly sliding against her own, encompassing her in their warmth. It wasn't like the last time they had kissed- inside Holly's guest bedroom. It wasn't sloppy, it wasn't drunk or lust-driven. Seth knew exactly what he was doing right now and so did Summer as she began to kiss him back, parting her lips slightly to allow him further entrance. She felt his tongue grazed hers, and clung onto him tightly before pulling away and taking a quick breath, looking up at him through her strewn hair and dark eyes. Summer didn't have to say anything else. The small smile that crossed her face for the first time in weeks indicated enough. As Summer leaned forward, resting her head on Seth's chest, she could feel that tiny flicker of hope inside of her heart igniting amongst the decaying darkness.  
  
-  
  
Whoa. That was all Seth x Summer-ish, now wasn't it? My favourite chapter so far, obviously. The next chapter is going to be updated really fast because it will be an entirely Ryan x Marissa chapter, so if you don't like them, feel free to skip over it, I doubt it will hinder the plot. This is just for the R/M fans, and because something that a reviewer asked insipired me. 


	9. Ocho

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Ryan x Marissa  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: Yep. The R/M thread. I'm just gonna tell you all... I will never attempt to write R/M again. They just... aren't my guy and gal, you know? Maybe I wasn't able to relate, they simply didn't... I don't know. I don't really ship them to be honest. Yeah, they're sweet, and if they're together, they're together. If they're not, they're not. But to be real to the show, they are together. And somebody asked what Ryan felt about all this, being the only virgin, and it just made me want to attempt a R/M perspective on that. Because they are the best friends of the parents-to-be. Well, why not? But the thing took me a damned long time to write and it's not that long! I had writer's block a lot. I thought I would be done with it fast. But while I was blocked, I began to plot out the next chapter, which I promise will revert back to our favourite duo, and all will be well and I will try to have it up quickly! Also, I had a lot of homework/testing lately. Not fun. But here's your R/M for ya.   
  
-  
  
"I heard that Summer didn't go through with it."  
  
"Who'd you hear that from?"  
  
"An unusually hyper happy squirrel."  
  
"I see. And this squirrel... what's his name?"  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Well, you heard the truth." Marissa replied with a widespread grin. Ryan admired her beauty while Marissa was jovial. He was glad that Summer didn't go through the abortion, one because it made Seth happy, two because it made Marissa happy. He knew Marissa had had it rough lately, with what happened in TJ, Luke, fighting with her mother... He was just relieved that Marissa was happy now. Although a part of him wished it had been him who had been able to make her like this. But Summer was her best friend. Reasonable enough. "Ryan? Hello? Earth to Ryan?" Marissa waved her hand infront of him, diverting his attention. Ryan offered her one of his signature semi-smiles and stuffed his hands inside of his pockets, waiting for Marissa to finish gathering her belongings before they both left the tennis courts together.  
  
"I'm going to beat you next time." Ryan told her as they walked up towards the country club building. Marissa simply rolled her hazel eyes, flipping a part of her wavy textured hair over a smooth and tanned shoulder.   
  
"Keep dreaming, Ryan." Marissa told him, adjusting the weight of her bag against her shoulder. "I totally whooped you today."  
  
"I let you win." Ryan murmured.  
  
"Did not..." Marissa trailed off, looking at him warily.  
  
"Oh, but I did." Ryan replied. Marissa arched a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at him.   
  
"Was that just sarcasm or have you been hanging around Seth way too much?" Marissa questioned.   
  
"Was that just you being snippy or are you hanging around Summer too much?" Ryan replied, walking past her without another word. Marissa simply grinned and followed him into the Newport country club's indoor pool, sauna, spa and hot tub area. The room was humid and damp, with wooden paneled floors and forest verde tiled walls. Ryan and Marissa placed their belongings on a wooden bench and shed their tennis outfits, which Ryan was more than eager to get out of. Clad in only his swimming trunks, Ryan walked over to the empty hot tub and climbed in, patting the empty area to his left. Marissa, bearing an orange bikini, hopped in beside him. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder, beginning to relax.   
  
After a few moments of enjoyable and contemplative silence, Marissa finally spoke up. "I don't know how to register that I'm going to be an aunt." She told him thoughtfully. Ryan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, beckoning her to continue. "It feels so weird... I mean, I'm so happy that Summer is going to keep the baby, but I feel like... I'm behind." Ryan jerked up, splashing water over the edge of the tub and looked at Marissa as if he had just found himself in a hot tub with Luke or anything equally strange.   
  
"What do you mean by... behind?" Ryan asked, tilting his head to the side. Marissa shrugged, leaning her head back.  
  
"In the 8th grade, Summer and I had all these little ideas. We designed our own entwined future, exactly the way we wanted it to play out." Marissa said, smiling at the memory. "Summer was going to marry Orlando Bloom and have a little girl, and Luke and I were going to have a little boy. We'd raise them together, and our kids would fall in love and get married and we'd be related by marriage." Marissa sighed, chuckling lightly. Ryan nodded, although he felt a stinging pain his heart at the thought of Marissa and Luke getting married and having a little boy together. Luke didn't deserve Marissa or a family of his own. Ass-holes shouldn't reproduce.   
  
"Well, Seth's not exactly Orlando Bloom..." Ryan managed to utter out. Marissa chuckled, a soft grin crossing her face. "And Luke..." He continued, only to be interrupted by Marissa.  
  
"Is out of the picture. For good. Forever." She turned away from him, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. Ryan felt himself go back to a feeling of ease, that feeling he always got being around her. "I must sound really silly." She muttered, shaking her head. "It's not good to get wrapped up in fantasy... in what's not real."  
  
"Tell that to Seth." Ryan shrugged. He turned to look at Marissa, meeting her hazel oculars with his dark blue pair. "Your mom told you that, didn't she?" He asked. Marissa nodded slowly. Ryan sighed, shaking his head. Damned Julie. "Do you listen to her anymore?" He asked. Marissa shook her head, a faint and mischevious smile playing across her face.   
  
"No, I don't." She sighed. Ryan nodded and was about to sink back into his seat when Marissa quickly threw her arms around his shouders and buried her head into his shoulder. "And it's because of you that I don't. I wouldn't be this strong without you, Ryan." She admitted, holding him tightly. Ryan moved his arms and wrapped them around the lean and beautiful girl in his sculpted arms. The girl he fell in love with the moment he first met her. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"For what?" Ryan asked, stroking her wet hair with his hand.   
  
"Just being there." Marissa replied. She pulled away slightly, keeping her arms loosely planted around him but far enough that she was able to properly look him in the face. "If I tell you something, promise not to tell Seth?" Marissa asked, her voice sounding slightly playful. Ryan blinked.  
  
"Sure." He shrugged.  
  
"I think that to Summer, even though Seth isn't Orlando Bloom, I think that she really believes that he's better. But she won't admit it." Marissa told him. "But I'll admit it."  
  
"Admit that Seth is better than Orlando Bloom?" Ryan asked, completely lost.  
  
"No." Marissa replied softly, shaking her head. "Admit that you're better than Luke." Marissa whispered, leaning into him slightly. Ryan felt a flood of euphoria run through him. "And every day... and every night, I wish that I never lost my virginity to him." Marissa added, her sweet eyes welling up with transparent tears. Ryan reached his hand up, wiping away a sole tear that dripped down her cheek. "Have you ever regretted something so much, Ryan?" She asked, feeling too amashed to look him in the eye and instead concentrating on the foam bubbling up at the corners of the hot tub.  
  
"I regret a lot of things..." Ryan replied dismissively. "None like... that, though." He added, feeling at ease to confide in her. Marissa looked at him, her eyebrows knitted together in perplexity before smoothing out once again in understanding.   
  
"Oh, you're still a..."  
  
"Yeah." Ryan nodded, scratching his ear distractedly.   
  
"You're lucky." Marissa told him honestly.  
  
"I just never got around to it." Ryan shrugged.  
  
"Too busy burning down houses and going to juvie?"  
  
"It was an all boys' juvie." Ryan added, the corner of his lips tugging upwards slightly. "Anyway..." He truly did want to change the topic, and fast. Marissa didn't seem to express the same feelings when she put her hand tenderly on his upper arm.   
  
"Ryan, I-" She cut herself off, debating whether or not to speak her mind. "I have nothing to lose, I could... help..." She trailed off. "I've already done it, and Summer said it was better the second time, and..."  
  
"Marissa..." Ryan didn't know how to respond to that. He was a guy, yes. Being the only virgin when even his best friend wasn't, was a bit strange. He loved Marissa, and yet, regardless of all of these facts... "No." He shook his head, turning away. "When it happens, it should be natural... and not out of pity."  
  
"I don't pity you. I lo-" Marissa finished, a faint laugh flowed from her lips. "You're right." She smiled. "I don't know what came over me. I just..." Marissa shook her head, "I don't know. I guess it was only... natural." She stated cooly. There was an uncomfortable pause before Marissa placed her hands on the edge of the hot tub, pulling herself up. "I'm just going to-" Ryan interrupted her by wrapping his hand around her small wrist and pulling her back down into him, their lips falling against each other in unision. Ryan's grip quickly loosened from her hand, moving instead to be planted at the small of her back and hold her close to him while Marissa pressed her hands up against his chest, although her concentration was far more spent in the gliding of their lips across one another's. Their kiss was passionate, long and drawn out, breath-taking and yet they breathed new life into each other all at the same time. Finally, in desperation for oxygen, the two broke apart, staring at each other with wide eyes. Where did they go from here?   
  
"I... can't." Ryan breathed out. Marissa frowned, fearing that Ryan was disgusted by her... by the kiss... by that hot kiss.  
  
"Can't do what?" She asked, her voice drawing out in a husky tone.  
  
"Can't sleep with you, not this soon after what happened with Luke. It's not that I don't want to. But I can't. I won't do that to you." He shrugged.  
  
"Thanks, Ryan. I don't think I can either, really. I might've done something I regretted, but I didn't." She admitted, blushing a faint salmon hue.  
  
"So... what did that mean?" Ryan asked, pushing some of his damp blonde hair out of his face.  
  
"I don't know. I think it meant we're more than friends."  
  
"I think we are." Ryan nodded in agreement. Another spell of tactiturnity began to fall over the two, before Marissa broke it by leaning in again, kissing Ryan's lips with hers and draping her arms over his shoulders. Ryan's strong arms wrapped around her slim waist, and the two stayed there in their quiet and intimate moment, kissing until they wrinkled to prunes in the little hot tub where after the influence of their horn-dog friends, they decided to be more than friends, and to be less than lovers. What exactly would become of their fate was yet unknown, but what was known was the blissful feeling of being in each other's arms, the comfort they shared, and the wet kisses that might possibly last a lifetime.   
  
-  
  
*Frustrated kick* Grr. R/M. Never again! Never again! Yuck. That was horrible. 


	10. Nueve

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: Okay, well, um, the R/M chapter sucked. But hey, we can't win them all. No, I don't ship R/M. But I guess eventually I was fed up with them just being there. I don't like background characters. Holly and Anna, at least they have some role in the plot. Ryan and Marissa are just THERE. It's annoying. Ryan's allright, but dang Marissa is a snore. Whine whine whine, my life sucks. Summer's parents are divorced but you don't see her as a wreck. Oh well, I guess that's me being biast. Back to the S/S. I whooped this chapter up in 2 days, baby! Go me!  
  
-  
  
Summer twirled a strand of dark hair around her slender pinky, a inward groan rising up in her throat as she rolled her eyes for possibly the millionth time in that class period. Maybe Marissa and Ryan had yet to realize they were learning about the French Revolution, not French kissing. The two were sitting right beside her in the back of class, macking on each other as if they were Rose and Jack and the Titanic was about to sink. It was sweet at first, Summer liked seeing her best friend happy, and she also liked the fact that Marissa had found other things to do than shove baby apparel catalogues at her. But you gotta pause for air eventually, right? Right?  
  
The door popped open, and the walking bad hair day pranced into the room, an apprehensive expression plastered across her face. Anna Stern plopped into a desk infront of Summer, turning around a flashing the other girl a cursory smirk before turning around again. Summer blinked. That was an awful long bathroom break Anna just took. Summer wrinkled her nose in disgust. She didn't want to know what happened in there, but what worried her was how unusually perky Anna seemed. Just then, the morning announcements, which always came on at the end of first period, began.  
  
"Hello Harbor hotties and... the rest of you!" The sugary and familiar voice boomed through the speakers. Summer furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Marissa.   
  
"Since when did Holly join the A.V. club?" Summer mouthed. Marissa shrugged her shoulders, her only real response was tightening her grip on Ryan's hand.   
  
"Now, here's your helpful advice of the day from yours truly! Ackhmm. Secrets, secrets are no fun! They should be shared with everyone! That means you, Summer Roberts!" This message was followed by a giggle, the clicking of a button, and a staticy perception as an obviously recorded message began to play...  
  
"Seth... Oh God... Seth, Seth, Seth!"  
  
"Oh my-" Summer's jaw dropped as many of the students in her class turned to look at her with scrutiny. Summer stood up in her desk, knocking over ruled paper and her text book, but she didn't care. She didn't care about her whiny teacher's yelling either as she stormed out of the class, hearing her peers' haunting snickers following in her wake. Summer felt her eyes growing wet. She'd never been humiliated like that before. What type of sick person would do something like that? Obviously Holly. Summer wiped her eyes quickly as she turned in the hallway, picking up her pace, and thundering down the halls in her heels. She just needed to get away. She couldn't take any of the crap that Holly was going to pull. She had a baby now, the last thing she needed now was to be laughed at by her entire class. Her popularity was the only thing she had. She didn't have a real family, she only had one real friend, and she didn't even want to get started on love. Summer rushed down the corridors like a wild-fire, ready to impale Holly once she found her.  
  
-  
  
Holly pushed the "stop" button on the recorder, turning around and winking at the little AV geek who was busy zipping up his pants. Nerds. Men. They're all so easy. If only Luke were that easy. Well he was, but not anymore. Holly rolled her eyes. She'd make Luke come around. Right now, she had business to take care of. Operation Summer was not over with yet.   
  
-  
  
Seth Cohen had run out of his classroom as soon as the soccer team began to leer at him, muttering inquiries about why Summer wouldn't put out for them and yet gave Seth the time of day. His teacher seemed too miffed and disturbed to stop him. Taking a deep breath, Seth turned the hallway, only to come smack dab into... Summer. Well, what did he expect? For her to just sit and take humiliation? No way. But oh... she had been crying.   
  
"Summer?" Seth questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Summer shrugged him off, turning away. Just the person she wanted to run into. Not.   
  
"Yeah, it's me, Seth." She muttered, wiping her red and puffy eyes. Why did Seth always see her when she looked her worst? Not that she gave a damn what he thought about her appearance. Not that he really gave a damn about that either.   
  
"I take it you heard the um..."  
  
"Yeah." Summer nodded, slipping her hand into the back pocket of her jeans. "And you can be sure that when I find Holly, I am going to rip out all of that fake bleached hair and I am going to squish her like a-"  
  
"Summer! Summer!" Seth interrupted her. Right. That last bit... eh, a bit disturbing. Another rage blackout on the rise.   
  
"Oh god. Now they all know that I..." Summer walked over to a wall, facing it so she didn't have to look at Seth. "That I slept with you. I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"Is that really a bad thing?" Seth questioned, twiddling his thumbs together. Summer turned around, shooting him a death glare. "Right, I guess it's not exactly promoting you on the popularity chart."   
  
"Popularity chart?" Summer questioned, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, you know... you and Marissa are at the top, followed by the people who follow you, and the people who follow them, until we get to the very bottom, which is just... me." Summer stiffled a chuckle.   
  
"There isn't a popularity chart." Summer muttered.  
  
"No? Wow. So how is it possible to keep up with all that 'who's hot, who's not' jazz?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess by whether or not you're wearing Hollister merchandise or... vintage novelty t-shirts." She told him. Seth glanced down at his top, advertising an Italian pizza place.   
  
"I think it'd be easier to just accept everyone." Seth told her. Summer simply shrugged.  
  
"But it's a lot harder than it sounds." She added softly. "When you don't have anyone, or anything to hold onto... the thought that many people you don't even know worship you, that's enough. Popularity's just fine with me."  
  
"But it'll never be as good as the real thing."   
  
"The real thing?" Summer scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall she had previously been facing.   
  
"Someone you do know. Someone who knows you a lot better than anyone in the 'A-Crowd'. Someone who worships you, likes you for who you are, and appreciates you, and understands you. Someone like... gee, I don't know... someone like me." Seth shrugged.  
  
"Stop flattering yourself." Summer muttered. But the soft grin that inkled its way onto her face was undeniable. It made Seth smile as well.   
  
"Summer, you said you didn't have a family. But you will." Seth told her as he approached her. Summer looked up at him, shaking her head.  
  
"You're so cheesy, Cohen."  
  
"I know. I know." Seth nodded, reaching out and pulling her into a hug. Summer didn't object. What she needed in times like these was to be held in somebody's arms. Somebody to make her forget the pain. Somebody like, well, somebody just like Seth Cohen.   
  
-  
  
"Seth, you really don't have to do this." Summer told him as they approached his front door. "I mean, I'm fine with going into hiding for 9 months on my own. It's not like I'll be able to go back to school."  
  
"Stop saying that." Seth admonished, ringing his own doorbell. "Look, you said you dad was gone and your step-mother's drugged up. I'm not letting you stay in that big house all alone, pregnant with my child. I wouldn't let you stay in that house alone if you were pregnant with anybody else's child either. We're talking to my parents, we're going to tell them, and you're going to stay here." Seth told her in a quick breath.  
  
"Do you actually think they'd let me stay? I deflowered their only son!"  
  
"Deflowered... I think I'd prefer 'robbed me of my innocence'."  
  
"Shut up!" Summer whined. Seth chuckled, putting his hand on her shoulder which instantly calmed her down.  
  
"Don't worry. They adopted Ryan. Of course they'll let you stay. It'll be one big pajama party."  
  
"Joy." Summer muttered. Just as she did so, the door opened, revealing Sandy Cohen with a mop of wet black hair and dripping wet surfing shorts.  
  
"Hey, Seth. Hey... Summer?" Summer nodded in response. "Where's Ryan?"  
  
"Like, still macking on Marissa back at school." Summer commented. Sandy blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry, macking?" He questioned.  
  
"What you and mom do after you get into a fight." Seth explained. Sandy's mouthed formed a little 'o'. Seth turned to Summer. "It's frightening."  
  
"So are Ryan and Marissa." She added.   
  
"Well, you kiddos get inside." Sandy told them, holding open the door. "So Seth, what happened to your house key?"   
  
"I have it."  
  
"Why'd you ring the doorbell?"  
  
"To be formal."  
  
"Uh-huh." Sandy nodded, making his way towards the kitchen.  
  
"Um, dad, before you go looking for your kosher meal, just halt for a minute." Seth asked nervously. "Um, I'm going to borrow your authority for a minute to call a family meeting."  
  
"A family meeting?" Sandy questioned, furrowing his brows and looking at Summer with perplexity. Seth followed his gaze to Summer and nodded.  
  
"A family meeting." He repeated.  
  
-  
  
Kirsten and Sandy Cohen stared at the two teenagers infront of them in disbelief. Seth had just finished telling them the 'big news' and he was eagerly awaiting for them to hurry up and inflict pain upon him and get it over with already.  
  
"I um... but you two aren't even going out..." Kirsten trailed off.  
  
"We know." Seth and Summer replied in unision.   
  
"This is all my fault. I encouraged you way too much." Sandy muttered, putting his head in your hands.   
  
"It isn't your fault, Dad." Seth told him.  
  
"He encouraged you?" Summer whispered to Seth, with a frightened expression on her face.  
  
"We were drunk." Seth told his parents, "Neither of us really knew what was going on until it was too late." That was a lie. Seth knew exactly what was going on. It was kind of hard not to, him being Seth and her being Summer.   
  
"You've expressed the fact that you were drunk several times already." Kirsten told her son with a dark glare. "And I'm extremely disappointed at that reckless behavior."  
  
"Ms. Cohen, it's Newport, we're teenagers, it's hard to find a party without a keg in it."  
  
"But Seth didn't have to participate in that derrogative behavior. Look where it's gotten you, Seth!"  
  
"I know, mom. I know." Seth nodded.  
  
"Who's party were you at?" Kirsten inquired.  
  
"Holly's." Summer shrugged.  
  
"Neither of you go back there ever again."  
  
"That won't be a problem." Summer mumbled.   
  
"I just... Seth, how can you be so calm?" Kirsten asked him. But they all knew the answer to that. He was Seth. She was Summer. Inside, he was giddy and dancing, tap dancing, in fact. The sad fact was that the pregnancy didn't hold as many regrets as any other teen pregnancy would. Seth and Summer were priviledged to live in an expensive wealthy neighborhood. Money wasn't a problem, and with money, schooling wasn't a problem. Housing definetly wasn't a problem.   
  
"Summer, you know that we will do everything in our power to help you and make this easier on you." Sandy said gently.  
  
"T-thanks, Mr. Cohen." Summer nodded. Sandy turned to Seth, narrowing his gaze.  
  
"Summer, there's some food in the fridge, why don't you go help yourself? Kirsten and I need to talk to our son and discuss his punishment."  
  
"Uh. Allright." Summer stood up, and as she left her hand brushed against Seth's shoulder. Seth looked up at Summer, who gave him a short smile before leaving. Seth turned back to his parents. They could inflict any punishment upon him, and he'd still be a happy man.   
  
"Seth Cohen, do you reailze how serious this is?" Kirsten asked, staring gravely at her son.   
  
"I do, mom. I really do." He nodded earnestly.  
  
"Seth, we're happy that you're happy, but... " Kirsten dropped her head down, as if speaking to the carpet. "Most teenagers your age would not be happy."  
  
"I'm not most teenagers." Seth pointed out.  
  
"Honey, I just think you're taking this far too lightly."  
  
"Lightly? Mom, if I took this lightly, I wouldn't be here, asking you to let Summer stay here so I can take care of her and the baby."  
  
"I know, and we will definetly let her stay, it's just that..."  
  
"What your mother is trying to say is that what you did, by the Torah, is wrong. Immoral." Sandy explained.   
  
"Well, that... that's too bad for the Torah."   
  
"Religion aside, as parents we never gave you permission to go around sleeping with people." Kirsten told him. "Either way, you've broken serious rules, and betrayed our trust."  
  
"Sleeping with people? Mom, it was just Summer, only Summer!" Seth reasoned. "Look, you know what, I'm not going to fight it. I get that you're mad. Punish me. Go ahead." Seth shrugged, giving up.  
  
"Apparently even if we do punish you, you won't have learned anything from it. That's the point of a punishment, Seth. It wouldn't matter to you if we grounded you." Kirsten pointed out.  
  
"But in any case, until we find a real punishment that's worthy of you, Seth, you're grounded until further notice. No going out. No phone. No video games."  
  
"I guess that's allright. Aside from the video game part." Seth shrugged.  
  
"You're dismissed, Seth." Sandy told him. Seth nodded, standing up and leaving the room. Sandy turned to Kirsten, who immediately fell into his arms. Sandy smoothed his wife's hair, kissing her forehead in reassurance. "Everything will be allright, Kirsten."  
  
"I know." Kirsten sighed. "I'm just so shocked. I knew kids did this, but I just didn't think that Seth would."  
  
"It's too late for regrets, Kirsten. We just have a lot of thinking to do to find a punishment." Sandy sighed.  
  
-  
  
"Pickles and Ben and Jerry's?" Seth arched an eyebrow at the dish infront of Summer as she spooned herself another mouthful of the odd mixture. Summer looked up at him, shaking her head.  
  
"Pregnant. Craving." She murmured, spooning more of it and holding up the spoon to Seth. "Try it." She suggested.  
  
"That's allright, I think I'll pass..."  
  
"Try it." More of a demand, than a suggestion. Seth nodded and leaned forward, eating the ice-cream off the spoon. He quickly swallowed it, offering her a weak grin.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Cohen, don't lie." Summer rolled her deep brown eyes. "You think it's despicable."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do." Seth nodded, walking over to the sink and spitting into it.  
  
"Ew, spit." Summer scoffed, putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Ew, ice-cream with pickles." Seth retorted playfully. Summer tried not to grin at how funny she found him mocking her.   
  
"So... what'd the jury decide to sentence you to?" Summer asked curiously, leaning over the little island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Grounded from everything until they think up a worse punishment. No more Tomb Raider for me." Seth shrugged.  
  
"Well, that's not too bad." Summer pointed out, taking another mouthful of ice-cream.  
  
"What do you mean? The absence of Lara Croft in my daily routine just isn't right!" Seth exclaimed. Summer tilted her head to the side, giving Seth the once-over.   
  
"Let's see. Lara Croft. Pixelated DDD-cup trapped in your TV, or, a real woman. Somebody like, hmm, I don't know. Somebody like me." Summer told him, winking playfully. Seth nodded. He'd take Summer over Lara any day. "Don't ask how I know about her. I guess that would be the result of too many perverted boyfriends who'd rather make out with the PS2." Summer added dismissively.   
  
"I, um, I wouldn't." Seth pointed out. Summer flashed him a quick genuine smile and a tranquil silence befell upon the two for a moment as they stood in the kitchen, Summer eating her ice-cream quietly and Seth watching her in contemplation. Finally, he broke the silence, glancing down at her food.  
  
"I have a nasty taste in my mouth from that." He murmured randomnly, drumming his fingers against the table-top. Summer looked up at him, dropping her spoon into her empty dish with a chiming clatter and striding over towards Seth. In one swift movement, elevating herself on her toes, she had slid her hand around Seth's neck and pulled him down to her level, capturing his lips with hers for a brief moment, barely past two seconds, just long enough for Seth to savour it before pulling away.  
  
"Better?" Summer asked. Seth found himself seeing stars, the sweet and spicy taste of Summer still lingering in him and making him dizzy.   
  
"M-much." He managed to choke out. Summer nodded, obviously she had suceeded in 'ridding Seth of that bad taste' and giving him a more pleasant thought of her.   
  
"I think I'm going to go to sleep early tonight." Summer told him, putting her dish away and walking out of the kitchen. Before she left, hesitating, Summer stopped and turned around to face him. "Hey, Seth?" He looked at her attentively, "Thank you. For, um, being so nice to me and asking me to stay here. I feel a lot better... about the uh, pregnancy." There was an uncomfortable pause before Summer flashed him a quick and rather nervous grin. "Um, good night." She added quickly before leaving briskly. Seth gave her a wave, plopping down into the kitchen chair in contentment.   
  
"I knew it," He muttered, letting out a soft yawn. "I told Ryan so myself, 'Slowly I thaw her icy heart'." With that thought voiced, Seth laid his head onto the kitchen table, falling into a serene rest. He had never been happier before, and he knew neither had Summer. She didn't want to admit it, but he knew that even though it would be hard on her, the precious moments would far out-weight the bad. 


	11. Dies

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: Uploaded at this time for Cordy, one of the awesome moderators at FanForum's OC board!  
  
-  
  
Holly slid into the booth beside Anna, and both of the blondes, though holding quite different personalities, held the same gaze of business as they both looked over the person they were meeting here today. Though Holly's idea of a business-like representation severely bordered on red-light-district business.   
  
"Glad you made it." Holly told the young man sitting across from them. "I replaced that blender you broke, by the way. No need to apologize." She added, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Why the hell did you call me here?" The guy asked, looking at both girls disinterestedly. Holly's grin grew flat and she elbowed Anna. Reaching under the table they were sitting at, Anna produced a photograph of a certain dark haired girl, sliding it across the table to the man.   
  
"Remember her?" Holly asked, tapping the photograph with a perfectly manicured nail.  
  
"Yeah. That bitch." The man commented.  
  
"Yep, that bitch." Holly agreed with a plastered smile. "You're going to help us get back at her." Holly told him.  
  
"Who says I'm gonna do that?" The guy retorted. Holly smirked, leaning over the table and unbuttoning the top button of the man's shirt.  
  
"I say so." Holly replied simply, sitting back in her seat and winking at the guy playfully. A look of dawning realization of what he could have, even for just a night, hit the man and he nodded.  
  
"Why the hell not?" He responded.  
  
-  
  
"Summer, you have to go to school eventually!" Seth told her, gripping the pillow she had snuggly plopped over her head and yanking it away. Summer grabbed the other end, pulling the pillow back to her.  
  
"I'm pregnant! Sickly! I can't go!" Summer moaned in annoyance, giving the pillow a good tug. Seth, dressed in the usual novelty tee and jeans for school, didn't give up and kept a death grip on his end.   
  
"Stop making excuses! You can, and you have to! You've already missed an entire week and all you've done is lounge around the pool all day, sipping lemonade and working your tan!"  
  
"Welcome to California, Cohen!" Summer replied snippily, engaging in more futile attempts to win back her pillow.   
  
"MOM!" Seth yelled out into the hallway, and in a split second Kirsten Cohen had walked into the room. Summer quickly let go of the pillow, clutching her bed sheets dearly. The Cohens' had bought an extra bed and cleared out one of their many offices for her to stay and sleep in, since the pool house was already taken. "Mom, Summer won't get up and go to school." Seth told her. Kirsten looked at Summer, who in turn elicited a soft moan.  
  
"Mrs. Cohen, I'm sorry. I just... don't think I'm up for it. I've been feeling so weak lately, and I don't know how I'll be able to concentrate. Maybe Seth could bring home my homework for me?" She suggested, feigning innocence. Kirsten turned to look at Seth, a miniscule smirk across her features. Brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of her face, Kirsten spoke to her son.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me. Why don't you do that? Oh, and stop badgering her. She's going through a rough time right now." Kirsten added before walking out of the room. Seth's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Summer just won his mother over with that act.   
  
"It's because she was pregnant with you." Summer told him. Seth turned to face her. "You're wondering why she's got all that sympathy for me, right? It's because she knows what it's like to be pregnant. Now I'll be taking that back." Summer reached for her end of the pillow, taking Seth by surprise, who was still holding onto it, and pulling the pillow along with Seth down towards her. Seth fell over onto the bed into the place beside her and Summer inched back, as if any sudden move might kill her.  
  
"You want me that badly, Summer?" Seth questioned innocently. Summer let out a low growl, using her hands to shove him off of her bed.  
  
"Out!" She ordered, pointing to the door. Seth grinned, standing up and brushing himself off. Bending over her bed, he planted a kiss on the corner of her forehead before quickly exitting the room, closing the door behind him. After he left, Summer pushed herself up into a sitting position, touching the temple where he had kissed her lightly.   
  
-  
  
"Seth!" Upon 'surprise' at running into him in the middle of the hallway, right after Seth had got out from his second period class, Anna had dropped all the books she had been carrying, which clattered onto the floor in a succesion of several loud and defining 'thuds'.   
  
"Oh, uh, hi Anna." Seth offered her an amiable smile and bent down, being the chivalrous gentleman he was, and picked up her scattered books, handing them to her. He paused, glancing at the cover of one of them. "Oscar Wilde... Lady Windemere's Fan."  
  
"Yeah." Anna nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I feel like I can just totally relate to it, you know?" Seth nodded, scratching his hair distractedly and sticking his free hand into his pocket.   
  
"Same here. It's a good read." Seth murmured. An awkward silence befell upon the two ex-companions before Seth spoke up. "So, uh, Anna, are we good?" He inquired. "You know, friends?"   
  
"What I really want is more than that, Seth. But I guess friendship is all that I can ask for." Anna shrugged. "Sure, we are." She added with a feigned grin.   
  
"Allright. Awesome." Seth grinned, reaching out and pulling her into a friendly embrace. Anna felt a painful pang to her heart, and felt herself leaning against him and letting the hug last far longer than necessary before pulling away.   
  
"So, um, I noticed lately that Summer hasn't been with you." Anna pointed out. To be honest, she found that fact very enlightening.   
  
"She's been pregnant." Seth shrugged. Anna fought the urge to let a tear fall at that comment. It hurt her, it really did.   
  
"Well, I just noticed that she wasn't with you. Normally, a couple having a baby would stick by each other. I guess Summer's just not into that whole thing." Anna shrugged.  
  
"Says who?" The clicking of high-heeled slippers in the hallway, adruptly stopping behind Seth, caused both him and Anna to turn around, only to find Summer, clad in a lavender hued tank top and matching cardigan, and khaki capris, tapping her foot impatiently.   
  
"Summer!" Seth exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come-"  
  
"Something changed my mind." Summer cut him off, pointing to her mind, or rather, the temple that Seth had kissed. "Your dad drove me to school." She added.   
  
"Your dad?" Anna questioned, arching an eyebrow at Summer and turning to Seth.  
  
"Yeah." Summer nodded, before Seth could conjure a reply. "Oh, and Seth, after school your mom's taking me, you and Ryan shopping. Mainly me, but we could probably work on your wardrobe too." She added. Anna still had a blank expression on her face.   
  
"Uh, Anna, um... Summer's living with my family for awhile." Seth explained. Anna's mouth dropped open a bit, and an impending feeling of doom washed over her. Summer. Living with Seth. Her worst nightmare. The little temptress had already wriggled her way into Seth's heart, his bed, and now home and family too. Anna let out an almost inaudible whimper. Suddenly, a familiar platinum blonde coquette turned the corner, nearly colliding with all three of them. Holly eyed Summer up and down, looking at her in disgust.  
  
"Like, Summer, isn't about time to go shopping for the latest maternity styles?" Holly asked, a testy tone to her voice. Summer clenched a fist, stepping infront of Holly, ready to rip her hair out. "So where you've been lately? We all missed you last week, Summer."   
  
"What the hell do you want, Holly?" Summer asked, coming towards the other girl with vehement. "I have nothing to do with Luke, get over it! He doesn't want you! You're just trash! And if you weren't already, I would instantly make you look like it myself." She added, narrowing her glare at Holly. Holly just laughed.  
  
"What are you going to do, Summer? Attempt to roll over me once your stomache resembles a bowling ball?" Holly laughed.   
  
"You. F---ing. Bitch!" Summer muttered, launching herself onto Holly. Seth quickly wrapped his arms around Summer, holding her back.  
  
"Summer, Summer! You have to calm down. You cannot be under pressure." He told her. Summer quit attempting to claw at Holly, relaxing herself as Seth whispered soothingly into her ear. Summer took a deep breath and Seth let go of her.   
  
"Aww. How aDORKable." Holly laughed. She tugged on Anna's hand. "Anna, we gotta jet." Both Summer and Seth found themselves befuddled at that.   
  
"Anna, you... you've been hanging out with Holly?" Seth questioned. "After what she did to Summer a week ago?"  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, the world doesn't revolve around Summer." Anna murmured, looking up at Seth. "Where do you think Holly learned how to work the damned recorder." She muttered. Seth felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. One of his close friends... his only friend aside from Ryan, and she had a hand in humiliating the girl he loved. Seth looked at Anna sadly.   
  
"You were always good at playing games." Seth muttered. He turned around to look at Summer. "We should go to class." Summer, for once, felt the need not to intrude and didn't utter a word before walking away with Seth, casting one last wary glance over her shoulder at Anna and Holly before turning the corner. Anna watched him walk away, regret casting a dark shadow across her face.   
  
-  
  
Seth and Summer walked out of third period together, to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Within one period they had gotten used to the scrutinizing stares of their fellow classmates, the curious and accusational glimpses and glances. Everyone seemed to get the idea that they were together. Everyone seemed to know that they'd slept together, and being all that each other had with the exception of Ryan and Marissa (who were too busy making out in empty classrooms), so they were together most of the time. Summer didn't care anymore. She held the truth within herself. They didn't know the worst part. And she and Seth weren't an item either. Far from it. Their relationship, if that's what you wanted it to call it, was dysfunctional to the extreme. They shared comforting kisses, she found solace in him, he took care of her and their child... but they weren't a couple. Seth wasn't pushing it either. He seemed too content with the improvement in their relationship to complain, and Summer wondered how he could possibly be so happy about it. He was a teenager, being a father should've freaked him out, even if the mother was Summer. There was something... not-quite-right about it. But Summer shrugged it off, because at the current moment, for once Seth wasn't being exuberantly gleeful. He seemed rather depressed about Anna's "betrayal". Sucking in her pride, whatever vestige or it she had left, she decided it couldn't hurt to be nice to the guy after everything he and his family had done for her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Summer asked, breaking the silence between them as they walked down the hall. Seth looked at her in confusion for a moment, obviously taken aback by her concern, before shaking his head and answering.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you okay?" He questioned in return.   
  
"Only because of you." Summer replied honestly, blushing slightly. Oh god, she was blushing. That was over-doing it. Summer quickly turned away for a moment, regaining herself before they walked into the cafeteria. "Hey, there's Ryan and Marissa." She pointed to a table in the back, where the school's token cute couple were sitting, as usual, making out too.   
  
"Are they planning on getting in line or are they having each other for lunch?" Seth questioned out of the blue. Summer let out a chortle before grasping Seth's hand and leading him towards one of the lunch lines. As they reached the middle of the cafeteria, a familiar and booming voice stopped the both of them in their tracks.  
  
"Summer!" Summer let go of Seth's hand, turning around. A tall boy about their age approached them, crossing his hands over his chest.  
  
"Donnie? What are you doing here?" Seth asked, arching an eyebrow and stepping protectively infront of Summer.  
  
"Oh my god. The bus boy? The one with the gun?" Summer shuddered, looking up at him from over Seth's shoulder. "What do you want?"  
  
"My baby." He replied thickly.  
  
"Excuse me, what?" Summer repeated, looking at Donnie as if he had grown a third head.  
  
"I heard you were pregnant. With my child."   
  
-  
  
Dun dun dun... Yeah, okay. Well, that um, not good. The chapter, I mean. This is one of those 'a whole bunch of boring' chapters, and it's not even that long, but the point is that I got it written quickly. And, dont' worry, there's a whole bunch more of the story to go- which will be much better.   
  
As of now, Summer is about... 2 1/2 months pregnant. Almost three. I don't really know the stages of pregnancy that well or whatever, because I've never been pregnant... But I'll look it up and see, because pretty soon Summer is going to begin to show and as the pregnancy develops more it will have a bigger role in the story. Right now it's just- Hey, she's carrying a baby! That means she had sex! Yeah... am I being confusing? Probably. But I've got the rest of the story plotted out, and I have an idea for my next S/S fic. Squee! 


	12. Once

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: I hope you'll all like this chapter, since I enjoyed writing it.  
  
And thanks to the reviewer who helped me out w/ pregnancy appearances, etc...   
  
-  
  
Summer and Seth both looked at each other with a worried and confused expression. Seth took Summer's hand and held it tightly, reassuringly. Taking a deep breath, Summer turned back to face Donnie. Donnie glanced at Summer expectantly, as if he thought the baby would just magically appear in her hand and she'd hand it over, or anything else equally weird.   
  
"Eew. Your baby?" Summer chortled. "Right. What disgusting and twisted fantasy are you trying to live?"  
  
"Those snide remarks are gonna get you into big trouble one day, baby." Donnie replied, clicking his tongue. "Tsk. Tsk. Newport, you haven't taught your girl a lesson about denial?" Donnie asked, looking up at Seth.   
  
"His name's Seth, not Newport. Nick-naming people after where they're from is so last summer." Summer retorted. Upon hearing that, Ryan glanced up at Summer in confusion, wondering if he would finally be free of the name 'Chino', but knowing it wasn't likely. "And I'm not Seth's girl." Summer added.   
  
"Feisty." Donnie muttered, looking away innocently. "Just like you are in bed."  
  
"Excuse me? Like you'd know." Summer narrowed her dark gaze at him, placing a hand on each hip.   
  
"You don't remember, do ya? Well, I'm here to remind you. Blondie's pool-house. You're one to know that a party doesn't end just because a guy got shot."   
  
"Either I'm not following, or all that pyscho-babble was you saying how much of a hallucinating freak you are." Summer replied cockily, tilting her head to the side.   
  
"Don't worry, Summer. I didn't expect you to remember. You were too drunk. With all of that stress over Abercrombie getting shot, you just had to unwind. You went to the mini-bar, got yourself a little something, half an hour later after the authorities left, I found you totally wasted and we went upstairs. You know the rest, you rejected me at first, but after you loosened up, well babe, you wanted me. Bad."   
  
"Wow. You've just proved what a horrible liar you are." Summer scoffed. "I'm not impressed."  
  
"You were that night." Donnie grinned. "Do you really think 'Seth' had it in him to get you pregnant? I did it, sweet-cheeks."   
  
"First of all, leave him out of it." Summer demanded, looking at Seth. "And secondly, we did not do anything that night. There isn't even a 'we'. You're just delusional, and you missed your turn, the insane asylum's a block back." Summer added. She turned to Seth. "Seth, let's go, we've wasted enough time. I'm hungry." She turned around, linking her arm with Seth's and beginning to lead him away.  
  
"Deny it all you want Summer, but why would I come all the way here if it wasn't the truth?" Donnie called after her.  
  
"Because you're a bastard." Summer muttered in reply, pushing past the large crowd of people gathered around them, all talking in hushed voices, a whispering wind that float amongst the entire cafeteria. Summer turned to look at them all. "Do you have nothing better to do than talk about my life? Should I be flattered?" She asked. "I'm pregnant, Seth's the father, nobody else. Get over it, and move on people. Nothing to look at here." Spinning around briskly, Seth and her walked away from the crowd.  
  
"I thought Mischa got pregnant?" A random voice murmured after they left.   
  
-  
  
Ryan, Seth, Summer and Kirsten Cohen were all looking about around the Gucci Marternity store. The posh shop what located in a white and pink striped building, with posters of beautiful, perfect-looking, estactic mothers-to-be plasted onto the walls. Kirsten and Summer were looking through various racks of maternity dresses while Ryan and Seth sat moping by the lingerie department (oddly at disinterest), and all three teenagers were feeling completely out of it, especially Seth. Every good thing that had happened in past three months had been shot down, and all by Donnie. The future-father sighed, running a hand through his dark curly hair. He should've figured that it was too good to be true. Summer pregnant with his child, the close possiblity of them having a family together... too perfect. It didn't add up, and Donnie had been the missing variable. In the story of Seth's life, there had always been a catch, and now he had brought that irony into Summer's pregnancy too.  
  
"The three of you look a bit crestfallen." Kirsten observed, handing a cherry-hued winter-maternity dress to Summer, who stared at it in disgust. "Any reason why?" Kirsten inquired.   
  
"Everyone's been depressed since Joey left Dawson for Pacey." Summer mumbled under her breath, taking the dress and walking to the other end of the maternity store. Kirsten watched the young girl walk away from them briskly before turning back to Seth and Ryan.  
  
"Who are-?" Seth interrupted his mother by standing up adruptly and walking past her, following after Summer. The remaining teenager, Ryan, looked up at Kirsten, who blinked twice in return.   
  
"I think we need to let them be alone." Ryan told her, standing up. "School... drama." He nodded. Ryan then turned away to look at a pair of socks and said no more, living by his tactiturn nature. Kirsten nodded and decided to heed Ryan's advice, sensing that he knew more about what was going on than she, and thus she went back to looking at a few lacey maternity dresses, trying to avoid anything that would make Summer go 'eww'.   
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the store, Summer feigned admiration for a pair of simple black hose while Seth approached her from behind. He lifted his hand to his mouth, force-faking a cough and clearing his throat in order to extract her attention. It didn't take much for him to suceed. Summer twirled around, her dark hair swinging over her tanned shoulder. She was holding the pair of hose gingerly in her hands, the repulsive red dress hung on the miscellaneous rack behind her.   
  
"Did you want something, Seth?" Summer asked, apparent strain to avoid sounding dismal was obvious in her voice, but the feigned cheery tone didn't help Seth's mood much either.  
  
"I, um... Summer, I thought that maybe we should talk... about what happened today." He suggested, stuffing his shaking hands in his pockets. Summer turned around, putting away the hose before revolving back to face him.  
  
"Well, we're alone. Talk. Although I don't think that there's anything to talk about." She told him dismissively, crossing her arms underneath her chest, acentuating it even more. Seth took a deep breath, taking a cursory glance around the store before beginning to speak.  
  
"But... I do, Summer. Um, The baby... aren't you worried that it could be Donnie's?" He asked, furrowing his brow. Summer's jaw dropped, the girl looked as though she had just been slapped in the face.  
  
"You're worried?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't I be?"  
  
"No! Didn't you hear anything I told him earlier? Case closed, Cohen!"   
  
"Yeah, but, Summer, you denied kissing me at my Grandfather's birthday party too." Seth pointed out.  
  
"You actually think I slept with him?" Summer asked softly, a tense edge shaking through her voice. Her dark eyes bore a cross between anger, disappointment, and pain. "I can't believe you actually think that I did, after everything that I said today!"  
  
"Donnie said you were drunk, Summer! Anything can happen when you're drunk, and you might not have had any idea!"   
  
"I knew what I was doing with you." Summer muttered softly, turning away from him. "And we were both drunk. Really drunk."  
  
"What?" Seth blinked, scratching the back of his head. "You said you had no idea what you were doing that night..." Seth trailed off.  
  
"I did, Cohen. I just didn't want you to know that. But I remember that night like it happened last night. Oh that's right, it did. It practically haunts my dreams, Seth! I was well aware of what was happening. I didn't do anything to stop it, because I didn't want to, and now look where I am. But I know, I know that nothing happened between me and that pyscho, but if you'd rather believe him than me, be that way." Summer snapped, turning on her heels and adrupltly storming away, leaving an echo of clickity-clacking on the tiled floor.  
  
"But... if you lied to me about that... then... how...?" Seth shook his head, deciding not to waste his energy on that incoherent question, since Summer had already left him standing there infront of the panty-hose display with a few middle-aged pregnant women shooting him rather wary glances. Quickly, Seth retreated back over towards his mother and a mute Ryan, both looking occupied by random articles of maternity clothing. "I'm walking home." He muttered to them both, not waiting for a response before striding past them with head held high, and walking out of the Gucci Maternity store.  
  
-  
  
A couple of hours later, Summer, Ryan and Kirsten returned home to the Cohen house, several shopping bags filled to the brim of the latest fashion. At least, the latest fashion that somebody pregnant could be bothered with, though for Summer, looking down still remained a priority.   
  
"Summer, I don't think we have enough room for it all." Kirsten commented, dragging about 6 shopping bags in, two on each hand, and one on each foot. She looked up at Ryan, who was holding over 8 bags with extreme ease. "Ryan, honey, why don't we stash some of this in the poolhouse, allright?" She asked, picking the bags off of her feet and adding them to Ryan's load. Ryan nodded and quickly walked away, carrying the clothing as if he were the Incredibly Hulk, gifted with extreme strength.   
  
Ryan reached a hand to the doorknob of the poolhouse, gripping it tightly and revolving it and pushing it open. He stepped inside and set down the shopping bags gently on the floor before standing up and turning the lights on. What Ryan saw caught him by surprise, and he quickly closed the door behind him, tentatively stepping forward towards his bed.   
  
"Seth?" Ryan called out in an usually timid voice. The figure huddled up in his bed, with his knees curled up to his chest, arms wrapped around it tightly and head buried inbetween knees, rocked back and forth, his shoulders shaking from convulsed sobs. "Seth, what happened?" Ryan repeated, walking over to his bed and kneeling at the foot of it, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.   
  
"Don't tell anyone about this." Seth mumbled, looking up at Ryan. His cheeks burned crimson, stained with tears that dripped and rolled from his glazed eyes in which pain was visibly expressed. Ryan blinked twice, taking in the unusual sight infront of him. Seth, light-hearted, never-get-me-down Seth, was actually crying. It seemed too surreal. Seth never let stuff get to him. But Ryan knew this had to have something to do with Summer.   
  
"I won't tell anybody." Ryan told him, easing himself into a more comfortable position beside Seth. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Seth nodded, sniffing and wiping his bloodshot eyes with the back of his hand. "That's why I came here. Right when I got home. I came and I waited for you, because you're the only one I could talk to, and I don't know... I just started... breaking down." He finished softly. "I must seem really pathetic. I mean, even more pathetic than before." Seth added in.   
  
"You're not pathetic." Ryan told him. "This is about Summer, isn't it?" He asked uneasily. Seth nodded.  
  
"No, it's about Captain Oates." He told Ryan sarcastically, a short smirk brimming through the tears. Ryan felt relieved. At least Seth was still himself.   
  
"Seth, you're not pathetic. If you were, you would've left Summer to get an abortion, or to have the baby herself, but you're not. You're fighting for a life. There's nothing pathetic about that." Ryan told him.   
  
"I'm crying, Ryan. I'm crying like a little boy." Seth told him. "I'm supposed to be taking care of her, but instead I'm here, being selfish and crying because... " He paused, as if unsure whether or not to continue.  
  
"Ryan, you blind idiot, you forgot one..." Summer mumbled, approaching the poolhouse with one more shopping bag grasped in both of her hands. She set it down right outside the door and moved her hand to knock, but the sound of conversing from within the poolhouse made her think twice and she lowered her hand, placing it gently on the door. Ryan was talking to someone. Not just anyone. Seth. But something was wrong. She could hear it in the quiver on his voice, it rolled out as a tremble, not the usual way that Seth smoothly spoke. Summer had had enough of eavesdropping lately (Holly), but even though she knew she shouldn't have been standing there, listening in on them, she couldn't find it in herself to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground, and hear what he had to say.   
  
"Seth, you can talk to me." Ryan reassured him. "We'll talk, just the way we used to when I first came here. You know I'll listen." He added thoughtfully. Ryan wasn't necessarily the best at being comforting, he certainly wasn't a temple of advice either, but for Seth, he would try his best.   
  
"Ryan, lately, I've just been getting really stressed," Seth began, "On the surface, I try to seem collected, like I've got everything under control, like everything's going to be allright, but I have all these fears that something is going to go wrong, and I'm under all this pressure to do good for her, and I'm really happy, but... I just... can't hold out much longer." Seth breathed. "The constant worry, it's eating away inside of me. And you know how fickle Summer is. When something better than this comes along, she'll go. She doesn't even want to have a family with me, I know she's only here because it's better than being alone in her own empty house." He mumbled.   
  
"We all really believed you were happy... it seemed a little odd." Ryan commented. "Seth, this is normal. I think you're supposed to feel overwhelmed with something this big." He told him, "And... I don't think Summer can find anything better than this, because there is nothing better. Give her some credit, Seth. You know her more than anybody else, you wouldn't be in love with her if she were really like that." Ryan added.  
  
"I know." Seth breathed, dropping his head into his hands. "I know, and I was so angry at myself because of earlier today, at the mall." He shook his head. "She really took it as an insult, that I thought I she slept with Donnie. I was so stupid. She wouldn't have acted like that infront of all those people unless it was the truth." He mumbled. "It's not that I didn't believe her... I just found it hard too. First I lose all my trust in Anna, and find out Summer lied about not knowing what was happening when we slept together, and now... now this." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do anymore, Ryan. I want to believe her, I want to just let go and have faith in her, but this is a bigger situation than I thought." He choked out. "I don't think love is enough to keep her here, or to keep the family that we will have together."  
  
"Seth, you're being paranoid." Ryan told him. "Summer realizes how lucky she is to be here. She's never been treated like this before in her life, remember? She practically lives all alone. She's happy to be a part of something, a part of your family, and if she's stupid enough to leave... then she wasn't the girl you're in love with." Ryan shrugged. "Just keep doing the right thing, Seth. It'll work out."  
  
"Ryan, I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk in one conversation." Seth told him, smiling slightly past his tears. Ryan shrugged, hunching his shoulders. "You're not that bad with advice, either."  
  
"I've been in counseling way too many times." Ryan admitted.   
  
"Yeah, I believe you." Seth replied with a true grin. Ryan stood up, walking over to his shelf and grabbing the tissue box, bringing it back for Seth.  
  
"So, you'll be okay now?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I think I will." Seth nodded, grabbing a tissue and wiping his eyes, as well as his nose. "Thanks." He added.  
  
"No problem." Ryan responded, looking up at Seth. After everything Seth and the Cohens had done for him, Ryan knew that he would do anything for them in return. "I'll be right back." He told Seth, standing up and walking to the door. As he opened it, he blinked in surprise to find a shopping bag sitting on the ground infront of him. "Hmm. I thought I got them all in." He murmured quietly.  
  
-  
  
Summer lay on top of her bed, her hands resting on top of her belly, which was curving a little bit more each day. She could barely fit into her old jeans anymore, the reason today's shopping trip had been necessary. But her favourite pair of denim fitting her or not wasn't her biggest worry anymore. Right now, Summer felt a mixture of regret, sadness, and compassion which swelled inside of her. Letting out a deep breath, she rolled onto her side.   
  
Why didn't she figure it out before? Seth couldn't have been that happy the entire time. She knew that seemed a little disturbing and odd, but she had shrugged it off, dismissing it because it seemed exactly like Seth- disturbing and odd. But he was so much more than that! He was caring, thoughtful, concerned, passionate, intelligent, witty, chilvalrous, and surprising. He was more real than anyone else she'd ever met. Of course he felt emotions too. Maybe because what other people said never seemed to bother him, maybe that's when she got the idea he might've been some robot programmed to only feel apathy. No matter how many times Summer rejected him, he acted like it didn't affect him and kept trying. But she had forgotten that because of that, he did feel something. He loved her. With each growing day, Summer took that fact more and more seriously. There was something precious about that statement, which couldn't be regarded as a joke anymore.   
  
Summer felt guilty, for earlier today, and for all those years from earlier when she didn't take him seriously. If she did, if she had just been herself, maybe he wouldn't have doubted her today. She couldn't blame him now, and felt bad for getting mad, although the fact that he, Seth, of all people didn't believe her, that had really hurt. But she understood now. She wasn't going to leave either. Not for anything. Ryan had been right, there was nothing better than this. This was a real family, and while not everybody was related by blood, it didn't matter. Look at the Coopers, all blood-related and a total wreck. Summer liked it here. She liked the feeling she got when she and Kirsten bonded, and when she'd help Sandy prepare dinner, since the guys didn't want Kirsten to, and when Ryan attempted to teach her to play those lame war video games, and she'd always end up killing herself somehow, and most of all, she loved the feeling that Seth gave her when he looked at her with adoration, when he kissed her forehead in the morning, when he'd touch her stomache with that eager smile on his face. It was all the little things that Summer didn't want to leave that kept her here.   
  
Summer was going to prove it to Seth. She was going to erase his worst doubts, and confirm to him that he didn't need to worry about it anymore.  
  
-  
  
Donnie's high school was nothing remotely like Harbor. Summer didn't really feel comfortable there either, but that's why she dragged Ryan and Marissa along with her. The three of them tentatively crossed the school's sad excuse of a courtyard, following the direction in which random students told them they'd be able to find Donnie. Under a chestnut tree. A tall, old knarled tree. Apparently, it was their turf, where they did business. Which, obviously meant drug dealing. Approaching said tree, Summer instantly spotted a large group of people gathered beneath it, and crossing the basketball court, she, Ryan, and Marissa all arrived on the scene... only to find two familiar faces already there.  
  
"Holly and Anna." Summer state blatantly. "I should have known."   
  
"Where's Seth?" Anna asked, looking at her.   
  
"He's not here. He doesn't need to be. This is between me and him." Summer told Anna, narrowing her eyes at Donnie, who had Holly all over him. Marissa scrunched up her nose in disgust. "You can get laid later, I want to talk now." Summer told Donnie sternly.   
  
"Come to admit the truth, babe?" Donnie asked, practically shoving Holly off of him. He walked over, standing infront of Summer, casting a cursory glance to Ryan and Marissa. "Who's your friend?" He asked curiously.  
  
"His boyfriend." Summer replied, nodding at Ryan. Marissa gripped Ryan's arm tighter, feeling at severe un-ease. She was looking at the man who had shot Luke. While she didn't care about Luke anymore, the thought was still discomforting and all she could think of as she looked at Donnie was what a rotten bastard he was.  
  
"Ryan." Donnie nodded. "Good to see ya again."  
  
"The feeling's not mutual." Ryan responded.   
  
"So, what'dya want?" Donnie asked Summer.  
  
"I want you to come back to Newport with us and tell Seth Cohen the truth." Summer demanded. Donnie's posse all exchanged amused looks and began to snicker amongst themselves. Summer sent them all a death glare which shoved them into silence.   
  
"I already did that." Donnie replied honestly.  
  
"No, you lied!" Summer exclaimed. "And now you're going to undo what you did!"  
  
"You have a lot of demands." Donnie clicked his tongue. He stepped forward, sliding an arm around her waist. "I might need something in return..."  
  
"Don't touch me!" With a surprising amount of strength, Summer pushed him off of her, grabbing her arm and twisting it around. Ryan blinked twice, feeling quite un-needed. Marissa looked at him, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Rage blackouts." Marissa whispered, and Ryan nodding understandingly.   
  
"I don't have to do anything for you, and if you think I'm just a spoiled Newport brat you can't defend herself, then you're wrong." Summer told him. "Because I can defend myself." She added, looking him square in the eye. "And I am tired of being screwed with, literally and methaphorically, and right now, I'm on the edge, and if you don't do this, I am going to make your life even more of a living hell than it already is!" She shouted. The area surrounding the chestnut tree grew dead silent, everybody looking at each other, not really knowing what to do or say. Donnie looked around at his posse, all of which backed away even farther from Summer. Feeling Summer release her death grip on him, Donnie stepped away slowly, holding up his hands in defense.  
  
"Allright, allright. Look, just don't go getting all pyscho like that on me, aight?" Donnie asked. "I'll go back with you, because, damn, you've a lot more rage than I do in that little body." He told her.  
  
"Good." Summer sighed, grinning in victory. She turned around, beckoning Donnie, Marissa, and Ryan. "Now we can get out of this dump."  
  
"Summer, wait!" Anna called, running to catch up with her. "You're not going to tell Seth... that... we..." She looked back at Holly, "You're not going to tell him..."  
  
"Why would I?" Summer replied, "I'm not interested in upsetting him."   
  
-  
  
Whee. I liked this better than the last chapter, it had more stuff going on and more angst. I like angst. 


	13. Doce

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: Well, it's been a stressful week, my boyfriend and I broke up on Monday, and things have just been a bit weird. But due to great motivation from the folks at FanForum's Breakfast Club thread (that's the Summer and Seth thread, for you non-FanForum folk), I got this chapter out. I hope I was still able to write something good!  
  
-  
  
Seth Cohen looked up from the latest issue of "Shonen Jump" that was opened in his lap at the front door, which had been chiming vigorously due to somebody ringing the doorbell outside. Figuring he had better put an end to that obnoxious ringing before it woke Summer up from her nap, Seth put down the manga magazine and walked over to the front door, turning the knob and opening it. Only to a guy he did NOT want to talk to.   
  
"Look, if you came to make my life hell-" Seth began, only to be cut off by Donnie, who made it clear that Cohen needed to be dead quiet.  
  
"I lied okay? I was just joking around about that whole sleeping-with-your-girl thing. So, don't be such a drama queen and chill, cause I was lying, really lying. You and her can live happily ever after and have a ton of babies, I don't care, because I was just joking, okay?" Donnie rambled. Seth stared at Donnie, still trying to register what the guy was doing exactly. Furrowing his brow, Seth opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Um... that's really, um, thoughtful?" He questioned. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm totally appreciating the fact that you went through the trouble to tell me that, but uh, Donnie, I already knew it was a lie." Seth stated, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You... did?" Donnie blinked twice. Why the hell did that bitch drive all the way out there and make him drive all the way back here if the guy already knew? Damn, that honey had issues.   
  
"Well, I mean, it's not that you're a bad liar or anything," Seth said in alarm, afraid that he may have offended Donnie. "I mean, Donnie, you're a fascinating liar, you deserve an academy award." Seth added, nodding feverently. "And I almost believed you, but, I um... I believe Summer more." He stated, nodding his head.  
  
"Yeah, you tell her that." Donnie nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "See ya around, Newport." He added before turning away and walking off. Donnie wanted to get out of Newport as soon as possible.  
  
"Actually, it's Coh- Um, right, bye." Seth cut himself off, closing the door and turning around, leaning against it to let out a deep breath. "What the heck just happened?" He wondered out-loud. Donnie just showed up at his door to apologize. Without an illegal weapon! Imagine that.   
  
"Who was at the door?" Summer's stretched her arms above her head, emitting a soft feminine yawn as she stepped down the stairs on her tip-toes, approaching Seth after obviously waking up from her nap.   
  
"Just one of those annoying salesmen." Seth told her, stepping away from the door and over to Summer, giving her one of his quirky smilies.   
  
"Oh really?" Summer asked, tilting her head curiously and placing her smooth bare arms around Seth's neck, pulling him in closer to her. "What was he selling?" She inquired.  
  
"Something I already had." Seth shrugged, his eyes flicking from Summer's deep brown eyes to her soft rose-colored lips.   
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The truth." Seth said simply, closing the distant between their lips and planting his softly on hers, before pulling away reluctantly.  
  
"What was that for?" Summer looked up at him, though her facial expression was genuinely happy, she didn't seem to be expecting that.  
  
"I don't know. I've been wanting to do that for awhile." Seth shrugged, looping his arms around Summer's waist. She leaned her forehead against his as Seth asked, "So... are we good?"  
  
"We're good." Summer replied, and after she did so she pushed her lips onto his again, but this kiss like his was brief, and she pulled away quickly. "In fact," Summer began, "I think we're so good, we need to go out on a date." She told him.  
  
"A date?" Seth repeated, grinning cheesily. A date! With Summer! "I thought I'd never live to the day you asked me out." He told her. "Where should we go? The zoo? The park?"  
  
"As if, Cohen. We'll have plenty of times to go to those places after the baby comes." She told him, "When I said a date, I actually meant a date. Like, between you and me."   
  
"You and I both? Huh." Seth nodded with enthusiasm, "That sounds good. And great. Good and great."  
  
"Just let me get changed, and we'll go somewhere." Summer told him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before turning around and prancing away to change.   
  
-  
  
Summer emerged later, wearing a light jade colored maternity dress over black pants, with her hair in a half-ponytail. Even at 3 months pregnant, Seth thought she was breath-taking. As they walked towards the front door of the Cohen house, he offered her his arm, which she took, and they two exchanged delightful smiles, and Seth wondered with brevity what had gotten into Summer lately- not even a snarky remark all morning!   
  
"Where to?" Seth asked, opening the passenger side door of the Range Rover before getting in on the driver's side.  
  
"Well, first, I thought we'd go see a movie." Summer told him. Seth nodded.  
  
"That sounds like fun. What movie? I don't think there's anything starring Orlando Bloom out right now, Summer."  
  
"Cohen," Summer narrowed her eyes at him slightly before forcing a grin upon herself. "I was thinking of a different movie. Try the Imax theatre." She ordered. Seth eyed her curiously but obeyed, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway, taking off down the road.  
  
It didn't take long before the pulled up infront of the Imax, and Summer eagerly dragged Seth inside, wrapping her arm around his. They approached the box office and Summer dug in her purse, pulling out her credit card and sliding it to the employee there.   
  
"Two tickets for the Great White Shark, pronto." Summer told him, and in no time they were handed their tickets and Summer's card was returned, which she pocketed into her purse before looking up at Seth, who had the most bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"The Great White Shark?" Seth blinked.   
  
"Well I was looking in the paper, and it sounded like something you'd like." Summer shrugged dismissively. Suddenly, her face paled slightly and she turned to Seth quickly, her dark hair whipping around her face. "Oh my god. You totally hate sharks, don't you? You can so never tell with geeks." Summer groaned, putting her head in her hands. "One minute, they're ranting about comics, then the second that comic gets turned into a movie, they hate it. What's up with that?" Summer mumbled to herself.  
  
"No, no. Summer, I'm happy. I like sharks, I really do. I mean, I even had tickets to see this, but I didn't go, actually, instead I hung out with Donnie." Seth shrugged.  
  
"Ew. Even I would've chosen the sharks, Cohen. And I mean, real sharks." Summer commented. Seth chuckled, draping his arm over her shoulders and leading them into the theatre.  
  
"I'd jump in after you." He told her quietly, handing their tickets to an employee who tore them and directed them in the right direction.  
  
"So cheesy, Cohen." She commented, shaking her head as they walked into the dark theatre. The two chose their seats in the center of the theatre, and made themselves comfortable. Seth's arm was still encircling Summer and her head was laying on his shoulder. Just as the beginning titles began to role, Seth looked down at Summer to ask her a question.  
  
"So what inspired you to go to a movie you're not even into?" Seth inquired. But he never got a response. Because the girl in his arms was already fast asleep, dozing off against him, her sleeping face illuminated by the flickering Imax screen, an aesthetic sight that Seth fully appreciated.  
  
-  
  
"Whoo!" Seth cheered, throwing his hands up in the air in triumph. "Who is the master!?" He exclaimed, grinning at Summer and throwing her an arrogant smirk.  
  
"I totally let you win. You know I'm into these things." Summer motioned towards the arcade game infront of them. After the film had ended (and Seth had gently awoken Summer) the two had gone to a pizza place nearby where Summer totally broke the laws of pizza flavouring by adding skittles to nearly every slice, then the pair had decided to hang out at the pier a little bit, where Seth instantly pulled Summer into the arcade, and Summer willingly complied for his sake. They were currently in a round of Street Fighter II, Summer chose Chun-Lee, Seth chose Ryu. He whooped her butt for the fifth time, and as sweet as Seth could be, she was getting annoyed with his arrogance, and fast.  
  
"One more game? Please?" Seth asked, hopping up and down on his feet and sticking more quarters into the game.  
  
"Whatever. You realize I'm not even trying, right?" Summer asked him. Seth nodded feverently.  
  
"I know, but this has always been a fantasy of mine." Seth shrugged, blushing slightly.  
  
"What? Whooping my ass?" Summer asked, arching her eyebrow.  
  
"Er- no. Playing arcade games with you." Seth corrected. He turned back to the screen to choose their characters and begin the first round. Suddenly, Summer cleared her throat, flicking her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"Is it just me, or is it getting really hot in here?" Summer asked, exposing a perfectly tanned shoulder, throwing her hand abck to also reveal a quite slender neck. Seth gawked. While he was gawking, Summer took the oppurtunity to press a bunch of random buttons, and then- T.K.O.  
  
Total Knock-Out. Definetly Summer.  
  
"You- you cheated!" Seth exclaimed.   
  
"Did not. I'm aware of my sex appeal, and I know how to use it." Summer said simply, adjusting her hair. She glanced over at him expectantly. "Are we done playing Geek Fighter?"  
  
"Street Fighter." Seth corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Summer rolled her eyes, leading the way out. Seth followed. Yes, she had won, and Seth didn't really mind losing all that much.   
  
The two strolled along the pier, hand in hand, making occasional snarky comments but for the most part, staying in an unusual and yet even more unusually comfortable silence. As they approached the end of the dock, with the water's edge below their feet, Seth stopped, leaning against the wooden railing out at the sea, which was endlessly black save for a few sparkling waves breaking against the shore. He turned to Summer, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Seth-"  
  
"Summer-"  
  
"Uh, ladies first." Seth told her.  
  
"No, you go first." Summer shook her head.  
  
"Er... allright." Seth nodded. "Well, Summer, I was just wondering if, um, well we, we're like- uh... I'm not sure what we are, and aside from wondering, I was hoping that um-" Seth paused, the right words were leaving him as his vocabularly grew increasingly limited.   
  
"That?" Summer prompted, scooting closer to him and glancing up at him expectantly.  
  
"That well, I was hoping we could be a..." He trailed off, that familiar tingly feeling taking over at Summer's proximity. "Summer, I want to know if can be a real cou-"   
  
SPLASH.   
  
That was what cut Seth off. The impact of cold water drenching both of them, and two giggling little boys holding Nerf Super-Soakers in their hands, laughing like hyenas and giving each other a high 5 before running off.  
  
"And here I thought I had escaped the plague of Nerf products when I turned 10." Seth sighed, running a hand through his mop of damp hair. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Am I okay? Um, no. Excuse me, I'm going to go kick some immature child ass." Summer told him, wringing her hair off to one side and taking a step after the trouble-makers. But Seth reached out, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, kids will be kids." Seth told her. "I'm used to things like that happening."  
  
"Well, I'm not. And I think they deserve this heel jammed up their-"  
  
"Summer."   
  
"Seth."  
  
"Children make mistakes, and really stupid decisions. It's just a part of growing up. You wouldn't do that to our child, if they did something wrong, would you?"  
  
"Our child wouldn't do anything wrong, Cohen. They'd be perfect." Summer pointed out. "And how do you know so much about child pyschology anyway?"  
  
"I had no choice but too grow up because I obviously didn't fit in with all the kids who were teasing me. It took me awhile, but I finally figured out why. It's because it made them happy, and they had fun, and you can't really blame somebody for that, can you? I mean, we're giving the right of the pursuit of happiness in the Declaration of Independance." Seth pointed out.  
  
"Oh." Was all that Summer could manage to reply. She admired him for a moment. Yeah, he was obsessed with playing video-games and comic books, but if she hadn't already known it in her gut, right then she knew that Seth Cohen was going to make one hell of a father. "Let's go home." Summer told him with a bright smile, taking his hand in hers. Seth returned her smile and the two headed back towards the Range Rover, leaving a dripping trail of water along the boardwalk after them.  
  
-  
  
"And the look on your face when you realized you had lost was great." Summer pointed out with an infectious giggle.   
  
"I'm a guy, Summer." Seth pointed out, "I can't help it if I was born with the Y chromosome."  
  
"No, you're a man." Summer corrected, closing the front door behind her. As the two stepped into the living room, Ryan walked by with a laundry basket filled to the brim with his clothes.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing?" Seth asked, stopping abruptly with Summer at his side.   
  
"Uh, I'm moving all my stuff into your room." Ryan told him, nodding his head.  
  
"May I inquire as to why?" Seth asked, arching an eyebrow,  
  
"Hey, man, this is between you and your parents. I'm just following orders." Ryan told him before walking away. Seth and Summer exchanged wary glances, before Seth took her hand and led her into the kitchen, where the lights were still on quite bright. As suspected, Kirsten and Sandy Cohen were sitting at the little island in the middle of their kitchen. The couple had been seemingly waiting up for the other two to arrive.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Seth questioned, looking back and forth between them. "Why is Ryan moving his stuff into my room?"   
  
"Because you're moving into the poolhouse." Sandy told him. "Sit down, Seth." He nodded at the stool opposite of him. Seth complied, sitting down, while Summer remained planted firmly at the doorway.  
  
"We've come up with a punishment for you, Seth." Kirsten told him, her eyes flicking at Summer quickly before darting back to her son. "I know, it's going to sound... unreasonable, at first. But your father and I have talked about it, and we think that it might be effective in its own ways. More effective than anything else."  
  
"Okay." Seth nodded, wishing that they would just get on with it already.  
  
"Seth, you're grounded from Summer." Kirsten stated bluntly.  
  
"I'm sorry- What!?" Seth asked, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Summer's jaw dropped slightly and she looked at the Cohens in surprise, trying to register exactly what this meant.  
  
"You are grounded from Summer. From being with her, talking to her, spending time with her."   
  
"You know, maybe you're forgetting a little fact, for instance, the fact that she is carrying my child." Seth pointed out.  
  
"That's not a problem. This isn't forever. Until them, your father and I and Ryan will all be taking care of Summer. In fact, Summer, you have a doctor's appointment tommorow, and Ryan will be taking you." Kirsten informed her. Summer blinked twice, and Seth nearly fell of his stool.  
  
"Ryan!?"  
  
"Yes, Ryan, your brother." Sandy nodded.   
  
"You two have just... you're all plotting my demise, aren't you?" Seth asked. "This is incomprehensible! What happened to me learning any responsibility? How will I do that if you guys do everything?"   
  
"There will be plenty of time for you to assume responsibility, believe me." Kirsten told him.  
  
"And don't try anything while you're at school together, either." Sandy told Seth. "We'll just interrogate Ryan."   
  
"I can't believe you guys are serious." Seth told them, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Really? That's funny." Sandy exchanged glances with his wife. "We couldn't believe you were serious when you told us you had pre-marital intercourse."   
  
"It's called sex, dad. There's no need to be politically correct." Seth muttered. Sandy ignored the comment, and both him and Kirsten got up from their stools, and Sandy walked over to his son, patting him on the shoulder. "I think it's about time you went to bed, son. Alone." He added quickly. "In the poolhouse." He and Kirsten filed towards the door past Summer, both giving her earnest and slightly sympathetic smiles and goodnight wishes.   
  
Summer looked at Seth.  
  
Seth looked at Summer.   
  
Then without a word, he walked towards the backdoor and stepped outside, shutting it behind him. Summer let out a breath she felt she'd been holding ever since she stepped into the kitchen. His parents had just grounded him from her. And that was the only punishment they could find fit. That was the only thing that could get to him. Her abscence. But Summer felt helpless as she realized how much it felt like she was the one being grounded too, not just Seth. 


	14. Trece

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: Allright. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It took awhile to get out, and I apologize for that- but it was fun and it is longer than most chapters so it was worth it. There is an introduction to a couple of made-up characters in this chapter. I really dislike putting original characters into my fics, because I don't want to get Mary-Sue or whatever. But these are men, so it's all good. This is where I wrote in Summer's doctor's character. I hope you guys like him. He is sort of based off of Mr. Lorry from "A Tale of Two Cities" and Teabing from "Da Vinci Code". This was just a fun, light-heated chapter to write. There is also a lot of Summer and Ryan interaction, and you know that equals fun. So thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and even those of you that didn't but at least read. Here you go!  
  
-  
  
A month and a half had passed by, leaving 4 1/2 left of Summer's pregnancy. The Cohen's punishment was still withstanding, and Seth had only gotten to see her rarely in the house or at school. Things became awkward in the Cohen house for everybody, and Ryan was thrown into the middle of it all. Seth slightly resented the guy, the Cohens expected him to be their loyal lap dog, and Summer treated him like her slave. It was a little hectic, he barely had time to do anything with Marissa.  
  
Speaking of Marissa, during this time period while Ryan was chauffering Summer around Newport, she and Seth became closer friends again. Although, Marissa was getting quite fed-up with this punishment too, because she missed her boyfriend and all Seth talked about was Summer. Marissa was already best friends with Summer, and all Summer talked about was Summer, and now Seth had caught onto the trend as well.  
  
Summer was handling it well, on the surface at least. She didn't want to oppose the Cohens, nor have them think badly of her after all they had done, so she abided by the rules. Although deep inside, there was a longing to break them. She had come close on several occasions, ready to say, "Cohen, to hell with your parents, let's run away to Vegas", or perhaps something not that extreme but close. But she never did. Something always held her back. The most she ever did was an almost hidden smile here and there when they passed in the halls.  
  
And Seth? Out of all the teens, it was obvious that Seth took it that hardest. It was his punishment after all. The apprehension and anxiety was driving him mad. Anything could happen to Summer or to their child when he wasn't there. He just couldn't stand being cooped up in the poolhouse, playing Final Fanasty VIII was fun and all, but he wanted to be in the house with Summer. He couldn't even sit at dinner with them all. Despite the fact that his parents spoiled him by letting him order pizza and pigging out, playing video games and whatever, he knew they were not doing it to be nice. They had hidden motives, and they were really getting to Seth, just like chinese water torture. During Summer's second doctor appointment, all Seth could do was pace back and forth in the poolhouse, ready to kill himself if he didn't get an update from Ryan, and stat. Of course, nothing happened. She got some medications prescribed and the baby was healthy, but nonetheless, it drove Seth insane.  
  
Sure, before Ryan came along, he had gotten used to the idea that Summer would never speak with him. But then she did. They got close. They got more than close. And for her to be taken away so adruptly, treated like an object that could be revoked from the offender, himself, it was just wrong on so many levels. But his parents, his father who used to fight for justice for deliquents like himself (well, not quite like himself), they didn't care. In fact, Seth highly predicted they were enjoying it. Sure, they were sympathetic with their 'sorry son, but this is the way it's gotta be' smiles, but those smiles weren't going to fix anything.  
  
That was what Seth had just finished complaining to Marissa about on the front steps of Harbor. The girl simply rolled her eyes and nodding, bordering on falling asleep any time now.   
  
"And then, do you want to know what sick and twisted metaphor my dad made?" Seth asked.   
  
"If it's sick and twisted, not really." Marissa responded in monotone.  
  
"Allright. So, he said that I had to get used to not being around Summer, because I could've been carrying an STD, and I could've killed Summer by having intercourse with her. What in the hell is he trying to put into my brain?"   
  
"I think he's trying to make you feel guilty." Marissa muttered, dropping her head into hands, mentally pleading him to stop.  
  
"He should be the guilty one! They both should be! It's been over a month! It's the beginning of December! Christmas is almost here, they can't keep the family apart at Christmas!" Seth exclaimed.  
  
"Of course not." Marissa mumbled. "Do you know where Ryan is?" She asked, cutting him off.  
  
"Um, hello? Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" Seth admonished. "Ryan's taking Summer to her doctor's appointment. Her third one." He twiddled his hands together nervously. "What if they find something wrong?"  
  
"If you keep being paranoid and thinking like that, then they will!" Marissa told him, annoyance bordering her tone. "My poor baby." She sighed, thinking of Ryan.  
  
"YOUR poor baby? MY poor baby. I mean, Ryan's great, but he's not exactly paternal material here." Seth huffed.  
  
"As opposed to the boy who's obsessed with watching cartoon network?" Marissa retorted.  
  
"Hey, I resent that. It's not my fault that the only half-way decent anime comes on that channel at midnight."   
  
"What? I didn't get that."  
  
"Ah, don't bother." Seth shook his head, standing up. "I think I'm going to go home. And you know, have virtually no life." He nodded, setting down his skateboard and riding off into the distance.  
  
-  
  
"RYAN!!!" Summer shrieked, her shrill siryn call ringing in his ears. Ryan Atwood quickly walked into the room, his eyes unusually wide and alert. He blinked twice, looking around the small doctor's office.  
  
"Summer?" He questioned.   
  
"Ryan!" She snapped, grabbing her purse and tossing it at him. "I just got this huge craving for gummi bears, go to the store and buy me some, okay? While you're there, grab some picante." She demanded.  
  
"Summer, I'm not allowed to leave you alone." Ryan pointed out.   
  
"Ryan, I have a craving. Do you know what happens to pregnant women with cravings?" Summer asked him threateningly. Luckily, Ryan was spared by the doctor, a man of about 50 years of age with a shiny bald spot on his head. The doctor walked into the room, waving his arm to a chair for Ryan before approaching Summer.  
  
"How are you feeling, Summer, I mean, Ms. Roberts?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Like, hungry." Summer told him, shooting a dark glance in Ryan's direction.  
  
"Well, that's quite normal." The doctor, who's name was Dr. James Janney, checked off something on his clipboard and set in aside. "We're just going to go through the routine check-up right now." Dr. Janney told Summer, putting his stethoscope on and holding it up to Summer's stomache. "Mmhmm." Dr. Janney made a few more comfirmative grunts before scratching down specific notes onto his clipboard. "Any your symptoms, Ms. Roberts?"  
  
"Ugh. I've vomited twice already today, and I've been doing that everyday this week, and then I feel kind of dizzy and nauseous, and I get tired and fatigued quickly, like, by noon." Summer told him.   
  
"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Dr. Janney inquired.  
  
"Well, I try, but I mean, I have to do homework or else I'll fail AP Bio." The doctor cast a glance at Ryan.  
  
"You're the... father?"  
  
"Uncle." Ryan corrected. That damned doctor asked him that during all of Summer's appointments. You'd think he'd just write it down on that damned clipboard.   
  
"Right. Mr...?"   
  
"Atwood." Ryan mumbled, growing annoyed. The doctor never remembered him, although he'd gone with Summer to all her appointments.  
  
"Mr. Atwood, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind helping Ms. Roberts with some of her homework, right?" The doctor asked him with a friendly yet forceful tone.  
  
"Sounds exciting." Ryan mumbled in response. Shit. Now he was stuck with even more of Summer's stuff. This punishment was ridiculous and Ryan wanted out, pronto.   
  
"Ms. Roberts, why doesn't the father accompany you to your appointments?" Dr. Janney inquired, glancing at Ryan once again. Ryan wanted to bang his head against a clipboard. They'd been over this before.  
  
"Dr. Janney, I told you last time that he's grounded." Summer replied, her tone also growing impatient.   
  
"Indeed!" Dr. Janney agreed with vigor. He moved around Summer, picking up different doctor untensils and completing her check-up. When he was done, the doctor purposely kicked Ryan in the leg to wake up the boy who had nearly fallen asleep, and then he turned innocently back to Summer as if nothing had happened, not noticing Ryan's death glare directed at his back.  
  
"Finished?" Ryan inquired with a murmur, fishing in his pockets for the car keyes. Dr. Janney nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Indeed we are! Ms. Roberts, here is a renewed prescription for the medication that I prescribed at our last visit, just take that to the pharmacist, allright? Everything's looking good, you're on schedule, and no, you're not too fat, you're doing just perfect." He reassured her, knowing that Summer would inquire that since she had during the last two appointments. "Hopefully next time the father will be able to join you, though." He told her, with a suspicious twinkle in his eye. "Oh, by the way, how's your father?" Dr. Janney asked her. When Summer had first met Dr. Janney, which was recently, she was very surprised to find out that Dr. Janney was an old associate of her father. Summer's father also worked in medicine, which Summer suspected was a reason why her step-mom was as drugged up as she was. Apparently, Mr. Roberts and Dr. Janney had even gone to Colombia together, and Dr. Janney was an usher at Summer's parents' wedding. Also, according to the doctor, he'd known her since she was born. This onslaught of recently revealed information which Summer had no memory of was a just a little bit creepy. But then again, Dr. Janney was just that- a little bit creepy in that off-course kind of way. Summer didn't understand how a man like her father, who gave birth to a girl like Summer, was ever able to get along with somebody like the doctor. But, the doctor was a good doctor, albeit forgetful at times, he was still the best doctor for pregnancies in all of Orange County. So Summer put up with him.  
  
"I don't know." Summer replied honestly, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not like Daddy's ever at home anymore." She added, somewhat bitterly.   
  
"That's a shame. Well, when he gets back, tell him to stop by." The doctor suggested. Suddenly, the doctor cut himself short, glancing at Summer oddly. "Summer," He said, calling her by her first name, "Your father does know that you're pregnant, right?"   
  
"Um, duh!" Summer told him, forcing a laugh.  
  
"Well, that's a relief. You almost gave me quite a fright there, kiddo. Er, Ms. Roberts." Dr. Janney corrected himself. "Allright, here is your prescription," He handed Ryan the slip of paper although he was speaking to Summer, "And your records," he handed Ryan a manila folder, "out you go now, I have an appointment with a French woman carrying triplets, and you know how the French are." He murmured under his breath, pushing Summer and Ryan out of the room. "The front office will schedule your next appointment, and I will see you then, Ms. Roberts, and Mr. Um..."  
  
"Atwood." Ryan mumbled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Right! Have a nice day!" The doctor waved them off cheerfully, closing the door behind them.  
  
-  
  
"So why did you lie to Dr. Kill-Me-Now?" Ryan inquired as he pulled out of the hospital driveway. Summer shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't make a difference if Daddy knows or not. I just told Dr. Janney what he wanted to hear."  
  
"Since when did you do stuff like that?" Ryan wondered out-loud, mentally slapping himself for doing so. Summer glanced at him darkly, as if ready to make a snappy comeback but instead decided better than that and instead replied honestly,  
  
"Since I became pregnant." There was a short-lived silence as Ryan drove onto the street that led back towards their neighborhood, and Summer quickly stopped him by exclaiming out of nowhere, "Wait! Where are you going, Chino!?"  
  
"Home." Ryan replied simply.  
  
"Well, don't!" Summer remarked. "Turn around, we're going to South Coast Plaza." She ordered.  
  
"What!? Why?" Ryan asked incredulously.  
  
"Christmas shopping, duh. Don't tell me they don't celebrate Christmas in Chino."   
  
"No, we're going home." Ryan objected. "The deal was that I would take you to your appointment, and to school, and then we go home. I haven't talked to Marissa since lunch today, and I need to call her." Ryan explained.  
  
"Oh no!" Summer mocked a dramatic gasp, "Since lunch? However will you survive? And you can call her, it's called a cell phone." Summer told him, pulling hers out of her purse. "And we can go shopping and get Marissa a gift, since I am her best friend and I know exactly what she wants." Summer added.  
  
"But she might be waiting for me at the house. If I'm not there, she'll be angry."   
  
"Ryan," Summer began, using his first name for once, "Who are you more afraid of? Marissa? Or me?" Summer inquired persuasively. Ryan didn't even need to pause to think on that one, he made a quick U-ie and headed in the other direction towards South Coast Plaza at top speed.  
  
The two had arrived at the popular and expensive mall and within their first step inside, Summer had already raced off in one direction, leaving Ryan to tag along behind like a lost puppy, much to his chagrin. He had never been there before, and judging by the mall's grandeur in size, following Summer (a shopping veteran) probably gave him less chances of getting lost.  
  
"So how long will we be here?" Ryan asked, weaving in and out of the make-up department, having to pause every now and then when Summer spotted lipstick in a brand new shade that totally fit her.  
  
"Until I'm done." Summer told him, putting the make-up back on the counter and leading him to the jewelry section. "First, we'll get Coop out of the way." Summer announced, beckoning Ryan over to the counter. "See that necklace down there? The heart with the little ruby pieces encrusted into it? Coop has been eyeing that necklace for months. She wouldl've bought it too, but then that whole thing with her dad happened. When we still come, she'll always go straight here and just admire it." Summer explained, looking at Ryan expectantly.  
  
"Wow." Ryan commented, peering down through the glass case at the necklace, which hung on a thin gold chain. "So, that would be her perfect Christmas gift?" He asked for reassurance.   
  
"Yeah," Summer nodded, "But she'd never admit it. If you asked her what she wanted for Christmas, she'd just cling onto your arm and probably say 'all I want for Christmas is you' or something really lame and fluffy like that."   
  
"You must really be best friends." Ryan stated, looking up from the glass case to Summer.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. That's exactly what she said when I asked her what she wanted for Christmas." Ryan told Summer with a slight smile. He turned back to the display. "So how much is it?" He asked, fishing in his back pockets for his wallet.  
  
"Uh..." Summer leaned over the glass display case, looking inside at the tiny little piece of paper laying next to the necklace. "Only $2,150." She answered with a bright smile.  
  
"Only $2,150!?" Ryan repeated, clutching his wallet tightly. "I can't afford that."  
  
"Whatever, Chino! You know you can." Summer retorted. "I mean, what do you spend your Crab Shack paycheck on? Fruit of the Loom wife-beaters?"  
  
"Well, it's a lot of money to spend all on one gift. I don't want to put Marissa in an uncomfortable position either because she can't... you know..."  
  
"Coop will get over it." Summer told him firmly. "She'll make a pouty face and earn your sympathy by saying that she couldn't afford much for her own gift or whatever, and then she'll get over it, because she wants that damned necklace."   
  
"...That will probably happen." Ryan agreed.   
  
"Come on, Chino, don't be stingy. You live with the Cohens, Caleb Nichol practically owns Newport, you don't even really need a job. Use your own money on Marissa, use their money on yourself." Summer proposed.  
  
"I got a job because I didn't want to take their money." Ryan told her.  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to walk around Newport shirtless for awhile, huh?" Summer smirked. Ryan sighed, shaking his head and pulling out the credit card the Cohens had given him, looking at Summer for reassurance and then putting it on the counter. Summer waved her hand at a salesperson walking around the display area, and the man quickly strided over to the two of them.  
  
"How can I help you?" The genteel man inquired, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
"He would like one of those." Summer told him, pointing to the necklace they had decided to get for Marissa. "And for me, a pair of the matching earrings." She smiled. Ryan furrowed his brow, looking at her oddly.  
  
"Wait. You're getting her the matching earrings? But, they're cheaper..."  
  
"Exactly." Summer nodded, handing the man her credit card and grinning at Ryan evilly. After paying for Marissa's gifts, the duo headed out of the expensive department store area and into the food court which had many small shops placed around it. Ryan pulled them both to a halt infront of a comic book store.   
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go inside and check it out." Ryan announced, turning into the shop.  
  
"Ew, comic books. Why would you want to - Ryan! Ryan come back! Ryan! Wait!" Summer grabbed her shopping bag, running into the tiny and cramped store after him. "This place reaks of dweebiness."  
  
"I didn't know dweebiness was a scent." Ryan responded. "Or a word, actually."  
  
"Whatever, just please make it quick." Summer told him, walking away to a different part of the store. She dropped her bags near the counter, leaning against it and folding her arms across her chest as if striking a pose. A talk-to-me-and-die pose. Nonetheless, the friendly comic book store cashier decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Hey," He tapped her on the shoulder from over the cashier's desk, which was connected to a glass display case which held rare plastic wrapped comics, the types which were endlessly bidded on at Ebay. Summer glanced over her shoulder expectantly. "Don't lean on the glass case." The cashier said, pointing to a sign which Summer had ignored.  
  
"Whatev. Wouldn't want to harm a bunch of cheap pages somebody colored in with crayola crayons, now would we?" Summer retorted.   
  
"Hey, you underestimate the average comic book." The cashier said, obviously a little offended but he seemed to have the air about him that he had been looking for somebody to challenge him about the worthiness of the average comic book. The cashier reached behind him, pulling out a comic - Fallen Angel, and handing it to her. Summer looked at the book in disinterest.   
  
"What is that?" Summer inquired.  
  
"Fallen Angel." The cashier explained. "Hey, I'm not into it myself but chicks seem to dig it. And..." He trailed off, lowing his voice to a whisper. "It's rated for Mature Audiences. Now I know you're interested."   
  
"Give me that!" Summer snatched it from his hands, flipping it through. Hmm. Red hair chick. Sleeping with older guy dude. Helping out foreign drug lord dude. Sounded like something Marissa would read if she was into comics. "Nah." She tossed it back to the cashier. "I'm amazed there actually is sex in comic books." She told him. "Because you know, comics are done by people who can't get laid."  
  
"That's so not true." The cashier countered. "Sex is even better when you read comics."  
  
"Ew. Too much info." Summer replied, scrunching up her face. Suddenly, curiosity struck her. "But... how is it better?" She couldn't have stopped herself from asking even if she tried.  
  
"Ha. Roleplaying, baby. Roleplaying." The guy nodded. Now Summer was officially creeped out.   
  
"Well..." Summer trailed off, looking away. "The creep factor is most definetly rising."  
  
"Hey, don't take it the wrong way. I mean... I'm not trying to brag or anything. I mean, look at me. I don't have much to brag about." He told her honestly. And Summer did look at him. A shock of shaggy carrot-orange hair topped his freckly face along with outrageously thick black glasses. He seemed to be a follower of Seth's novelty t-shirt trend too.   
  
"You're right, you don't have much to brag about." Summer told him honestly. Well, it was the truth. Summer wasn't going to lie for the sake of being nice. The guy wasn't exactly hot. But... "Except a pretty good sense of humor... and a likeable personality." She threw in. Hey, for a geek he was pretty easy to talk to. He didn't talk in 'leet' or whatever it was called.   
  
"Ha." The cashier laughed out loud. "I've never heard that before. Most girls just lie and pour their pity down on me."  
  
"I'm not most girls." Summer responded, smiling sweetly. "Now," She leaned over the counter, still disregarding the 'do not lean on the glass counter' sign. "Do you have anything about Wonder Woman?" She requested.  
  
"Wonder Woman? So you're a Wonder Woman type of chick." The cashier nodded, bending down behind the counter and returning with a few comics, all of which were of the Wonder Woman series.  
  
"What other chick can you be in the comic world? Aside from that Fallen Sex Angel chick, anyway."  
  
"Well, while Wonder Woman is the trademark woman of DC comics, there are many women featured in comics. Supergirl, Batgirl, Catwoman, not too mention all of the reporters aka damsels in distress. Oh- and the Birds of Prey, Elektra, and the X-men girls: Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue, Shadowca-"  
  
"Okay!" Summer cut him off. "I get the point. But I'm not into that whole damsel in distress thing. I mean, did you see the Spider-Man movie? How pathetic was Kirsten Dunst as Mary-Jane? She kicked more ass as a cheerleader in Bring It On." Summer pointed out. "The only smart thing she did was kiss the geeky spider boy."  
  
"Whoa. Intense." The cashier commented. "But I have to agree. And she was so much hotter in Bring It On." He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, totally. Red so isn't her color. Oh, and Batgirl and Supergirl? First of all- talk about having a really lame code name. I mean, if you want to hook up with BatGIRL or SuperGIRL you can do find Anna Stern." Summer told the cashier, slamming her fist down on the glass counter. "Because I am all woman!" She declared proudly. The cashier took a step away from her, looking frightened out of his wits.  
  
"I believe you." He nodded. "So... uh... who's Anna Stern?" He inquired.  
  
"You don't want to know." Summer retorted. "Look, I'll just take those Wonder Woman comics there."  
  
"Awesome. I knew you looked like a smart cookie." The cashier grinned, ringing up the comics. "Nobody comes into this store without buying anything on my shift." He commented.  
  
"Cookie? Did you just call me a cookie?" Summer asked.   
  
"I didn't mean it." The cashier responded with a grin, handing her the bag of comics. "So... uh... I was just wondering, if you're not doing anything on Friday..."  
  
"Oh muh god! You're asking me out!" Summer exclaimed.  
  
"Way to blow my cover." The cashier laughed. "But yeah, I am." He nodded.   
  
"But like... you don't even know my name!"   
  
"Your taste in comics says enough."   
  
"Whoa. Okay. Why hasn't anybody told me sooner how fricking sweet geeks are?" Summer wondered outloud. "Every girl should have one." She added thoughtfully.   
  
"Is that a yes?" The cashier asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry," Summer began, looking at him apologetically. "But I already have my geek. And um... I don't really think you'll want to..." She stepped away from the counter, putting her growing stomache into view. The cashier blinked twice, his eyes growing huge in surprise.  
  
"Oh, w-whoa. I'm sorry, I didn't notice. I..."  
  
"It's allright." Summer laughed. "But what a relief that I can still get a date if it's not that noticable."   
  
"Hey, we can go now." Ryan said, approaching Summer. He glanced at the shopping bag in her hand from the comic store and then at the cashier in confusion. Summer bought a comic book. "You know, it was getting a bit chilly in hell." Ryan told her.  
  
"Whatever, Chino." Summer rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh, he... he must be the... oh, I see." The cashier said softly, his mouth forming a big 'o'. "I didn't mean to hit on your girl, I just... you have muscles." The cashier stated, looking at Ryan.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Ryan asked Summer, who simply shrugged.  
  
"H-have a nice day." The cashier waved them off. Summer couldn't help but chuckle. That guy actually thought that Ryan had been the father. What a joke! Ryan a father? He didn't exactly have a good experience with parents.   
  
"So can we leave now?" Ryan asked Summer, taking all of her shopping bags for her so that she didn't strain herself.  
  
"Like, no. I still have one more person to shop for." Summer told him.  
  
"Right, Seth." Ryan nodded.  
  
"No, not Seth."   
  
"Then who?" Ryan inquired, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"You!" Summer poked him in the chest. "Duh. You've been putting up with me forever now- you'll be rewarded." Summer smirked, leading him into a department store.  
  
"You don't have to get me anything." Ryan insisted, following her inside. "Not from here anyway. I mean, we can just go to Wal-Mart or something. Pick up a three pack of Fruit of the Loom wifebeaters..."   
  
"Ew, gross. First of all, I'm not stepping a perfectly pedicured toe into that place, and really Ryan, you need more variety in life."   
  
"I think I've had enough variety." Ryan sighed, following her around.  
  
"Chino, stop following me. How am I going to buy you a gift if you keep following me!?" Summer asked. "Go check out some cologne or something!" She ordered, pushing him off. Ryan complied, because it was futile to argue against Summer, and walked away. Summer, being relieved of him, headed towards the men's clothing department. The hunt for her perfect Christmas gift for Ryan Atwood was about to begin.   
  
Nearly an hour later, Summer and Ryan exitted South Coast Plaza. Ryan had a gigantic stack of shopping bags- Summer didn't only want to buy Christmas gifts for her friends, but for herself too. In fact, she spent the most money on herself. But they were both exuasted. Because of the pregancny Summer didn't have the shopping stamina that she used too. Ryan? Well he had never been a large fan of shopping and it had been very tiresome, but he had survived. The two were both glad to return to the Cohen home.  
  
-  
  
December 24th, 11:30 PM.  
  
Exactly two months would have gone and come during which Seth had been grounded from Summer by tommorow, Christmas Day. Tonight, Seth lay alone in Ryan's bed, staring at the poolhouse ceiling. He never seemed to get any sleep lately. His parents completely disregarded the fact that Seth was clausterphobic. So Seth lay awake, his hands folded across his chest, wondering if he would still be alive on Christmas Day or if all the oxygen would be sucked out just as midnight approached.   
  
While in the midst of his thoughts over this non-existant dilemma, he barely heard the sound of the door knob turning and the door itself as it squeaked and was pushed open. Suddenly, Seth bolted up right in his bed. Seth was not only clausterphobic, but paranoid too. Strange squeaking and opening of the doors and strange figures in the doorway did not help. But before Seth could reach for his baseball bat and bash the intruder over the head- the moonlight illuminated the figure's face and he realized who it was, calming himself down. Until he remember that he was grounded from her and that if his parents knew that she was here, violating the punishment, there would be much hell to pay.  
  
"Summer?" Seth questioned, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Shh." Summer put her finger to her lips, stepping towards him. Seth looked up at her expectantly, Summer was standing above him clad in her nightrobe. She didn't bother to answer his question as she undid the tie on the robe and it fell to her feet, revealing...  
  
"Oh my Jesus and Moses." Seth felt his breath get stuck in his throat at the sight of Summer in a Wonder Woman costume. He looked up at her as she approached him, his eyes twinkling with joy. Summer kneeled down to his level, looping her 'invisibility' rope around his neck and drawing him closer to her. "What- I- Wow- Um-" Seth couldn't find the words to speak.  
  
"Shh." Summer quieted him again. "Roleplaying, baby. Roleplaying." And with that, she pressed her lips onto his and they both fell back onto the bed. 


	15. Catorce

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: New chapter. Long. Kind of weird because it's the Christmas Day chapter. I know it's a bit late... but big deal! You get to see the weird things that the teens got for each other!  
  
-  
  
Summer had never had a morning after before in her entire teenage life. She never woke up lying beside somebody, feeling their body heat radiating off of them and melting her cold heart. She had never woken to the familiar scent of a lover or gotten to peer over their form to find a gentle tired face with closed eyes, dreaming of dreams which had already come true. The guy usually left by the door in the morning. Sometimes they didn't even wait til morning and left right after the deed was done. Even the first time that Summer had made love to Seth, the both of them had drunkenly wandered to their own respective bedrooms to end the night and begin a new day with anyone but each other.   
  
But not today. Summer's eyes had fluttered open due to the direct ray of sunlight through the glass walls of the poolhouse. The solar light created a dreamy atmosphere, almost making Summer believe that it really was still Summer, and not the middle of winter. The warm light of the sunshine shimmered down onto Seth Cohen's sleeping face, illuminating it with a precious and seemingly innocent glow. The linen bedsheets of Ryan Atwood's bed were wrapped around his upper body and underneath them his right hand lay gently on top of Summer's bare stomache. To the left of the bed, a Wonder Woman costume lay discarded. Regarding the evidence, one would quickly assume that the pair had made hot wild animal sex in the poolhouse last night. One wouldn't be too far off.  
  
Except, it wasn't hot and wild nor animal. It probably wasn't really the dictionary definition of sex either. The wild animal had been unleashed the first time they had made love, drunk, at a party. That was what had initiated this entire situation. It didn't happen like that last night. Summer was 4 months pregnanct, after all. What had happened last night had been soft, gentle, sensual and very different. They had laid in Ryan's bed (completely ignoring the fact that it was RYAN's bed), exchanging simple and sweet kisses, until Summer decided that the stretched Wonder Woman costume really needed to come off (she was suffocating in it) and Seth had helped in it's removal, to help Summer breathe, of course. Then the heat in the Poolhouse (even though it was the middle of winter) was just a notch too high, and Seth's pajamas (as adorable as pajamas with Bob the Builder on them are) had to go too. Summer took care of that.   
  
The rest of the night had been harmonious, like a melodious symphony crafted together by their every move. Seth's hands while they gentle caressed her in the softest movements. His kisses, each one slow and sweet, just like Seth (except the slow part). Summer had enjoyed every minute of it. The look in his eyes, how she saw her reflection in them and realized that she was still beautiful. And the adoring look on his face when he touched her bare and growing stomache, with all the joy and anticipation of the perfect father-to-be. Two months of being kept away from each other had led up to that night with increasing moment. Every touch, every kiss, made up for each minute that they were not with each other. Seth's hair this morning was still astrewn and sticking up at every which angle from having Summer's hands entwined in the curly mop. Her touch had lingered, lighting up every part of his skin. It happened again, in the morning, while Summer reached over to lightly touch his bare shoulder and Seth's eyes snapped open with a luminiscent gleam in his eyes and a soft smile.  
  
"Morning." He yawned, stretching his arms out over his head and draping one around Summer's shoulder, drawing her closer to him. Summer laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and grinning as she noticed how it accelerated.   
  
"Good Morning." Summer returned. She never thought that the greeting 'good morning' would ever be true. Usually Summer woke up with a hangover. Today, nothing could've been more perfect. Seth responded to her greeting by planting a trademark kiss on her forehead. "I've really missed those." Summer commented honestly, which only caused Seth to plant another kiss on her temple.   
  
"I've missed you." Seth murmured, looking down at her with affection.   
  
"Wow. You actually thought about me inbetween the pirate-ninja video game marathons and comic book readings?" Summer inquired with sarcasm. Seth leaned over, planting a kiss on her mouth.  
  
"Of course." He completely missed the 'sarcasm' part and went on to prove his point. "I mean, Wonder Woman is hot on ink but she's nothing compared to the real thing."  
  
"So... if I'm Wonder Woman. Who does that make you?" Summer asked, staring up at him. "Wolverine?" Seth laughed at that proposal, shaking his head.  
  
"No. Wolverine is a part of the X-Men from Marvel comics. Wonder Woman is a part of the Justice League from DC comics. They'd never meet." Seth said, trying to surpress his chuckles but failing. Summer whacked him lightly in the arm.  
  
"Don't laugh at me because I'm not a comic geek." She reprimanded, pouting at him.  
  
"How can I do that when you make that face?" Seth wondered outloud, leaning over to kiss her again before pulling back and dropping his head back onto his fluffy pillow. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"What do you mean?" Summer asked him, furrowing her brow and lifting her head off of him.  
  
"I feel like everything has just been a part of one really long dream. Everything ever since that night... back in September." Seth glanced at his ceiling distractedly, not noticing Summer move her hand up to his shoulder, pinching it with her long and perfectly filed nails. "Ow!" Seth grabbed his shoulder, rubbing over a new now flushing red area of it and looking at Summer, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"You felt that." Summer told him. "See? Not a dream. You're going to be a father, you better just accept it. I have."   
  
"Hey, Summer?" Seth poked her lightly in the arm.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you remember when we went on that date? Before I got grounded... and I wanted to ask you something, but I never really got the chance to get it all out..."  
  
"Nope. Don't remember. Remind me." Summer demanded.  
  
"Well, I was going to mention how you've been living in my house, and how you've become a part of my family. And then I wanted to bring up our relationship. Sometimes you'll kiss me, and I'm not quite sure what you mean by it. What I'm wondering is what's going to happen after you give birth to the baby? Are you going to leave... and if that's the case, I wanted to ask you not to. But it's really confusing, I'm not even sure what our relationship is outside of us being parents to one child..." Seth trailed off, scratching his head. "But what I want is for us to be together. To raise our child together, and to be a family. I want us to be a couple, Summer. A real couple." He flicked his eyes up to her, looking at her earnestly, and yet there was something else in his expression. Anticipation. As if he was waiting for her to blow him off like she always did.   
  
"Cohen," Summer began, looking at him like he had grown a third head. "Were you ASLEEP all of last night or something?" She asked, her voice getting higher by an octave. "I mean, did you not feel anything in the middle of the night when we were... and you know, the Wonder Woman thing, doesn't that say something? Wasn't it YOU who said that our connection was deeper than words?" Summer inquired, looking at him pointedly.  
  
"Y-yes... I did say that." Seth nodded, looking up at the firey goddess hovering above him. "Um, is that a 'yes'?" He asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"Yes, it's a yes!" Summer answered, hitting him in the arm. "I'm not even going to bother being subtle anymore." Summer muttered, laying her head down next to him. "I need you, I want you, oh baby, baby. Happy now?"  
  
"I'm content." Seth replied with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. Suddenly, a late realization hit him and Seth jumped up into an upright sitting position on the bed. "Oh my God... Summer do you know what day it is today?"   
  
"Um... Thursday?"  
  
"No! Well, yes, but it's Christmas!" Seth sprang out of his bed like a little child who still believed in Santa Clause. Considering it was Seth, he probably still did. "Get up, get up!" He helped Summer stand up, picking up her discarded robe and tossing it to her and then grabbing his own pajamas and slipping them on. "It's the first part of Chrismukkah!" He told her in an excited voice.   
  
"Cohen," Summer began, looking around the poolhouse nervously. "Your parents..." She trailed off, "What if they notice I'm not in my room?"  
  
"Then I guess Wonder Woman will need to use her invisibility jet to get back inside." Seth told her with a grin, tossing her the costume. Summer caught it in her arms and then they approached each other and Summer pecked him on the lips before practically skipping out of the poolhouse.  
  
-  
  
This year Christmas at the Cohens was considerably bigger than the year before. First there was the first addition to the family, Ryan Atwood. Then Summer. Of course where ever Ryan went Marissa was bound to come and she and Jimmy Cooper were inside of the Cohen's house as well as they opened their Christmas presents. Sandy and Kirsten occupied the love-seat next to the tree and Jimmy sat down on an ottoman. The four teenagers sat down at the foot of the tree, all seemingly like young children eager to rip open their presents.   
  
"Coop, you have to open mine first! Then Chino's!" Summer told her best friend, her bossy attitude apparently having not left her just yet. Summer reached under the tree, pulling out a tiny little gift bag that had a red background and the print of many candy-canes across it. She handed the bag to Marissa and watched in anticipation as Marissa reached into the bag and pulled out a little box. Gently opening the box, her best friend's curious expression changed to one of delight.  
  
"Summer, these are the earrings that match that necklace!" Marissa exclaimed, leaning forward to hug her best friend. "I love you, thank you so much."  
  
"I know." Summer grinned, returning the hug. She reached over and elbowed Ryan in the side. "Your turn." Summer prodded him. Ryan rolled his eyes at the overly-enthusiastic Summer and stood up, walking over to Marissa and then kneeling down beside her.  
  
"I didn't get it gift wrapped, because I wanted to save you the trouble. You should just open it." He told her.  
  
"Whatev. How cheap." Summer muttered from over his shoulder. The 'perfect' couple ignored Summer, and Marissa instead just went ahead and opened the box. She dropped the lid onto the floor and raised her hand to her lips, looking at the present in shock.  
  
"Oh my goodness. This is... this is... I can't believe this." Marissa uttered as she beheld the necklace. The one she had eyed in the mall everytime she went yet never could afford. She looked up at Ryan. "How did you know?" Summer just rolled her eyes. You'd think Marissa would be able to put two and two together, but... Marissa threw her arms around Ryan, hugging him closely. "Thank you. I love you." She told him, planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Keep it PG-13, people." Seth told them, looking away.  
  
"Seth, your gift is the blue one." Marissa told him before going back to kissing Ryan.   
  
"Why thank you." Seth replied sarcastically, reaching forward and grabbing a blue package. "Let's see... oh." He looked up at Marissa, who was still busy with Ryan. "Thank you..." He replied awkwardly, looking at the Abercrombie sweater in his hands. "That was very... thoughtful. If I don't feel like getting beat up, I'll wear it. Which would be every day. And you're still not paying attention. Right then, I'm just going to open another present from... Ryan. Ackhmm. From... RYAN." Try as Seth might, all hope was lost. He would not be getting Ryan or Marissa's attention any time soon as they stared adoringly into each other's eyes. "Hey, Rooney concert tickets. Thanks, man." Seth opened his arms for a hug but of course was not returned by one.   
  
"Summer, why don't you open your gifts?" Kirsten suggested. Summer nodded and clapped her hands together giddily like a little girl. Eyeing the presents under the tree with her name on them which are all bunched up together in a group, Summer chose one.  
  
"This is from... Ryan." She looked up at Ryan with a surprised smile, but Ryan was still preoccupied so Summer chose to glower at him instead before opening his present. She only had to tear half-way through the wrapping paper to figure out what it was. The familiar pink packaging and Mattel label said it all. "A barbie doll!?" Summer asked Ryan, arching an eyebrow. She yanked the full package out of it's wrapping to find out that it wasn't just a barbie doll. "A pregnant mommy barbie doll!?" At this, everyone else in the room except for the preoccupied Ryan and Marissa burst out into chuckles and laughter. "Oh, so you all think this is funny?" Summer exclaimed. "Thank you, Ryan." Summer replied sarcastically. "And this one is from Coop, and it better not be a barbie doll." Summer added, grabbing a bag from her. She reached her hand inside and pulled out a... book. "Nine Months to Make a Miracle." Summer groaned. "Coop, you gave me a library book? You checked this out like 4 months ago." Finally Marissa turned away from Ryan to look at her best friend.  
  
"I know. But I kept forgetting to return it and the late fees added up and you didn't read it when I checked it out, I went ahead and bought it from the library. I have enough money to do that." Marissa said with a genuine smile.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well thank you, Coop. I'll read it later." More like never, in Summer's thoughts. "Moving on... this one is from The Cohens." She looked up at Seth's parents with a glowing smile. "You didn't have to."  
  
"You are a part of the family now, of course we did." Sandy told her. "Go ahead, open it." Summer stared at the package and then began to tear off the wrapping paper. Under the paper was a box that resembled a clothing gift box. Summer instantly feared the thought of receiving clothes for Christmas, especially from older people like The Cohens. Cautiously, Summer opened the box and peered inside. No clothes. There wasn't really anything, except... a slip of paper. Summer took it out, looking at the paper in confusion.   
  
"It's a house deed." Kirsten explained. "For one of my smaller properties right down the street from here."   
  
"You've got be kidding... You gave me a house?" Summer asked them with wide eyes.  
  
"A home. You don't have to live there if you don't want, but consider it also a source of income if you want to rent it out. It would make money for you. When you go to college and come home and if you don't want to stay at your own house, you could also go there." Kirsten suggested. "We just didn't want you sleeping in our office anymore. You could have a really bedroom, and one for the baby."   
  
"I can't believe this..." Summer trailed off, staring at the deed. She read the address... 413 Suntree Drive. It sounded so perfect. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Summer said, and she truly meant it.  
  
"It's nothing. Kirsten owns about a thousand of them." Sandy added in, earning himself a whack in the arm from his wife. "Erm... Ryan? Why don't you go now?" Ryan responded with a nod and reached under the tree, grabbing a red package and looking at it.  
  
"Um... it's from me." Marissa told him shyly, looking over his shoulder. Ryan smiled back at her and proceeded to unwrap the present, revealing a colorful hawaiian print button up shirt. Ryan blinked twice, looking at the bright colors. "I thought you could use a little more color in your wardrobe."  
  
"T-thank you. I love it. I'll wear it all the time." Ryan told her, exchanging an uncertain look with Seth.   
  
"There's a matching pair of boxers waiting for you in Seth's room." Marissa whispered suggestively.  
  
"My room? Oh god..." Seth groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Before you go do that thing, here are my gifts to you two." He pushed a green box towards Marissa and another red package towards Ryan.   
  
"Thank you, Seth." Marissa said sweetly, unwrapping the gift. It was a box set. A DVD box set. The Dawson's Creek Season 1 Box Set, to be exact. "Wow, gee, thank you, Seth!"  
  
"Seemed like your kind of thing." Seth shrugged.  
  
"And I got... " Ryan blinked and looked at all of the wrapped CDs in his hands.  
  
"A Seth Cohen Starter Pack." Seth explained. "You see, I noticed that you always play heavy metal and occasionally rap, Ryan. You need to calm down, lower the criminal impulses, try something light. Now you've got Deathcab, Bright Eyes, Straylight Run, Juliana Theory, Dashboard... all personally selected by yours truly."  
  
"Thank you." Ryan told him with a smile.  
  
"Psst. Bright Eyes cd, track number 6, it'll get you in the mood." Seth added with a wink, earning himself a dark look from Jimmy Cooper and a whack on the head from his mother.  
  
"Weren't you just preaching against that?" Sandy inquired.  
  
"I'm a good friend." Seth told them.   
  
"Wait, wait!" Summer protested as Ryan and Marissa began to get up. "Ryan hasn't opened my gift. Let me go get it." Summer slowly stood up and carefully made her way out of the living room and disappeared. She reappeared seconds later with a big blue box with a silver bow on it, carefully putting it down infront of Ryan."Hurry, hurry." She told him. Ryan eyed Summer strangely and then the box and proceeded to lift the lid- only to have the lid come off for him when a tiny canine puppy jumped out of the box and into his arms.  
  
"What the-" Ryan didn't a chance to say more as the puppy jumped around him in circles, barking happily.  
  
"Isn't it adorable?" Summer asked.   
  
"Um, what is it!?" Ryan responded, picking up the dog to stop it from running around.  
  
"It's a black lab, Chino. Duh." Summer told him. "Her name is Ryrissa. Isn't she special? I thought that a guy like you needed a dog, and now you can spend your time with Ryrissa and Marissa and I can actually do stuff again!" Summer said excitedly.  
  
"Whoa. Thank you, Summer." Ryan replied as Ryrissa began to nuzzle his neck.  
  
"See, she acts just like Marissa." Summer added.   
  
"Well, Marissa and I are going to go... take Ryrissa for a walk upstairs in Seth's room." Ryan told everyone, standing up with the puppy in one arm and holding Marissa's hand in the other.   
  
"Well, there's two presents left." Sandy announced, waving his arm at one purple box and one green box left under the tree.   
  
"That's from me to Seth..." Summer trailed off.  
  
"And from me to Summer." Seth told his parents. Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other for a moment and then back at the two teenagers.  
  
"Well we've decided that since it is Christmas, and a time for the family, and because you two have done such an excellent job at well, keeping away from each other and you've proven your will power to us," At this was said Seth and Summer shared a secret look, "And Seth, you are no longer grounded." Kirsten finished.   
  
"Thank you." Seth grinned.  
  
"And that is your Christmas present from us." Sandy added. "Jimmy, would you come help Kirsten and I fix up a Christmas meal? We all know Kirsten can't do it alone." Sandy asked him, earning yet another whack from his wife. Jimmy nodded and the three adults walked away into the kitchen, leaving Summer and Seth alone.   
  
"So... Merry Christmas." Seth told her quietly, reaching for his gift and handing it to her. Summer smiled in return and began to unwrap the gift. Another clothing box.  
  
"Did you give me a house too, Seth?" Summer inquired in a sultry voice, looking up at him.  
  
"No, but I think you'll like it anyway." He responded. Summer flicked her gaze up to him briefly and then opened the box. This time, there actually were clothes inside. Summer reached her hand inside, feeling the soft and silky material of what looked like a dress. Eagerly she lifted it out and stood up, letting the dress fall. It was a sleeveless golden silk dress adorned with black lace, and it was by one of her favourite designers, Gucci. Summer stared at it in awe and then looked at Seth. "Seth, this is beautiful. It's amazing, how did you...?"  
  
"I got a little help from Marissa." Seth admitted, standing up and walking over to her.  
  
"I can't wear it though." Summer said sadly, her gaze dropping from the beautiful dress to her stomache.  
  
"Not right now." Seth told her. "But I was hoping that after the baby comes... that you would wear it on a date with me." He told her earnestly.  
  
"I will." Summer responded with a smile. "That is... unless it goes out of season." She added quickly, watching as Seth's smile dropped. "Kidding, Cohen. But you know... I do kind of feel gulty now."  
  
"THE Summer Roberts, feeling... guilty?" Seth asked, mocking shock. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Seth, your parents just gave me a house and un-grounded you because they thought we kept our hands off of each other." Summer told him quietly.   
  
"And we did, and it was pure torture, up until last night anyway." Seth said thoughtfully. "Well, you came in at like 11:30 or something like that. In New York, that would mean it was already the 25th today, which is when we got ungrounded. So, in New York time, it's all okay." Seth told her with a smile. Summer blinked twice and stared at him in confusion.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nevermind. I'm going to open your gift." Seth said, picking up the last box from under the tree.  
  
"Um, while you do that I'm going to go brush my hair." Summer excused, quickly taking her dress and making her way out of the room.  
  
"But don't you want to watch me open it?" Seth asked as she retreated.  
  
"Hair, Cohen!" Summer called back, leaving Seth alone in the empty room. Seth looked at the hallway Summer had just left through in confusion and then looked back down at the gift. He furrowed his brow and then began to rip open the wrapping paper. The box beneath was pink.   
  
"A Daddy Ken Doll!?" Seth cried out, ripping off the rest of the wrapping paper and eyeing the Barbie product oddly. "How ever did you know?" He mumbled thoughtfully.  
  
-  
  
During the middle of the day everybody in the Cohen house were off in different sections of the house, doing different things. Kirsten and Sandy were still in the kitchen cooking, and Julie Cooper had come over looking for Jimmy to sign a few papers so they had gone back next door. Marissa and Ryan were still in Seth's room, doing who knows what (and who wants to know what). As for Seth and Summer, they were now sitting by the tree eating fruitcake and playing with their barbies.  
  
"Daddy thinks that Mommy should put the baby to sleep." Seth told the mommy doll in a deep voice, holding his Ken doll up and moving his little plastic arms.   
  
"And why should Mommy do what Daddy says?" Summer asked in her snippy tone, holding up the girl doll.  
  
"Because it will be more fun for Daddy and Mommy once the baby's asleep." Seth put in, making his doll take the little plastic baby from Summer's barbie doll.   
  
"Hey!" Summer hit Seth in the arm. "You can't take the baby away!"  
  
"Why not?" Seth asked innocently.  
  
"Because it came with my doll. And Daddys just can't take babys away from Mommys."   
  
"I didn't know there were rules to playing barbies."   
  
"Not barbie dolls, Seth. This is a rule in life. The Daddy only gets the baby if you're either A.) Coop, or B.) If the Mommy leaves the baby." Summer told him, the last part coming out in a somewhat softer tone. "Anyway, I want my baby back."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Seth made his Ken doll give the baby back to Summer's barbie.  
  
"Now, Mommy gives the orders here and Mommy thinks that Daddy should put the baby to sleep while Mommy changes into something more comfortable." Summer said innocently.  
  
"Daddy... thinks that is a good idea." Seth took the plastic baby and dropped it into the Ken dolls arms and then made the Ken doll drop it into one of the discarded Christmas boxes. "Maybe Daddy and Mommy should also go to bed?" Seth suggested, pulling up another Christmas box and looking at Summer suggestively.  
  
"But Mommy has to change." Summer said, undoing the velcro on her barbie's shirt.  
  
"Whoa. I cannot believe you're stripping your barbie." Seth told her.  
  
"What? Have you never seen a naked barbie doll before?" Summer inquired, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"No... Just my Wonder Woman action figure." Seth grinned.   
  
"Well, here." Summer thrust the shirtless barbie into his face.  
  
"Ah! Summer! That's so unproportional!" Seth told her, covering his eyes.  
  
"Cohen, have you ever seen a Ken doll naked before?" Summer asked suggestively.  
  
"No, and I really don't plan on doing that." Seth told her, holding his doll tightly to his chest. "And I think Ken would feel very violated if you tried to get his pants off."  
  
"Well," Summer leaned over, whispering into his ear. "It's kind of funny, but... Ken dolls don't have a-"  
  
The bell rang, and Summer jumped up after telling Seth what Ken dolls happened to be lacking. "I'll get it!" Summer said enthusiastically, leaving Seth there shaking his head and muttering about how he was scarred for life. Summer walked over to the front door, unlocking it and placing her hand on the knob and pulling it open slightly. The person standing on the otherside of the Cohen's threshold caught her completely off guard.  
  
"Anna." Summer uttered out her name, blinking twice. Anna Stern looked back at Summer with equally surprise, or rather more at Summer's stomache which made Summer feel even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Wow, Summer. You look..."  
  
"Fat?" Summer suggested.  
  
"No. I was going to say that you look good. For being pregnant, anyway." Anna said, shrugging nervously and looking around at anything but Summer.  
  
"Seth's inside, I can go get him." Summer told Anna, turning away from the door.  
  
"No, wait." Anna reached her hand out and Summer turned around cautiously. "I didn't come here to see Seth. I came here to talk to you."  
  
"Um... okay." Summer looked at Anna expectantly, wondering what Tinkerbell came all the way here to say.  
  
"I came to tell you that I am sorry." Anna said apologetically. "I'm sorry for everything from the past 4 months, and the thing with Donnie and helping Holly and making life a living hell for you."  
  
"Believe me, it wasn't anything close to hell. I could do a lot worse." Summer told her with a devious smile. "But... I accept your apology." Since Anna didn't come here to be a bitch, Summer figured she shouldn't either. Anyway, Summer was going to be a mother and had no time to waste her energy on people who tried to bring her down. But if Anna was really through with that immature little game, then Summer had time for making peace. "So what about Holly?"  
  
"What about Holly?" Anna responded with an eager smile. "She'll probably do something to get back at me for ditching her. I couldn't even stand her anyway." Anna rolled her eyes. "And it's so annoying being with her because she hits on everyone."  
  
"I know." Summer nodded, "10 years from now I can totally see her as the next Anna Nicole Smith though."   
  
"I had that exact same thought!" Anna giggled. The two girls stood there for a moment, getting out their laughs over Holly before Anna regained her composure. "Anyway..." She cleared her throat. "I'm going to leave you and Seth alone now. I've known for a long time that I had no chance... but I didn't think you'd keep the baby, and you did. Um. He'll make a good father."  
  
"Definetly." Summer replied with a grin. "This is getting creepy... the fact that we keep agreeing." Summer pointed out.  
  
"Hey, I got you a gift." Anna cut her off, picking up a gift bag at her feet and handing it to Summer.  
  
"Anna, you really did not have to. I mean, I was pretty bitchy to you at first..."  
  
"But that didn't make-up for what I did to you. I know this gift doesn't either, but I got it anyway. It's not really a gift for you anyway. More for the baby." Anna told her while Summer reaached inside of the bag, pulling out wrapping tissue. Her hands met soft denim fabric and she pulled out a pair of little blue overalls. Baby overalls.   
  
"Anna, that's adorable..." Summer trailed off, looking at it. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Anna shrugged. "Well, I'll catch up with you later, Summer." Anna told her, turning around to leave.  
  
"Anna, wait." Summer walked outside after her. "We have to go shopping together sometime, okay?"   
  
"Sure. Why?" Anna asked curiously.  
  
"Because there's a really cool comic book store clerk who I have to introduce you to." Summer told her with a grin. Anna blushed at the comment.  
  
"Allright. We'll do that sometime." She said with a laugh and then gave Summer a short wave and then turned to leave. Summer watched her go with a complacent expression. It kind of felt like a little bit of weight had been lifted off of her shoulders because of Anna's visit. There would be no more tormenting when she returned to school, and now she and Seth were allowed to be together. Summer felt like things were finally picking up and that everything would be okay after all. Summer walked back inside and closed the door behind her, leaning against it for a moment and set down Anna's gift by the door before walking back into the living room where Seth still sat with the dolls.   
  
"Who was it?" Seth asked her curiously.  
  
"Just a salesperson." Summer told him, moving to sit down when the bell rang again. Annoyed, Summer walked away back to the door. "I'll get that too." She wondered if Anna had come back briefly, but then she opened the door and when she saw the tall bearded man standing there she felt the world fall away beneath her. Something Anna was incapable of. Something that he was. Summer looked up at the man with as much surprise in her eyes as were in his when he stared at her, more specifically, her growing stomache. Finally Summer found the strength in her to utter one word.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
-  
  
A/N: Since it takes me forever to update you guys should all check out duadiddydiddy's fics, What He's Missing and Ancient History. Because she updates fast. :D 


	16. Quince

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: Yes, I realize there has been a long delay. This was supposed to be up at Valentine's day by the latest, but then my computer crashed. It's still getting fixed but since I had the fic backed up, and realized that it would be awhile before I got my computer back, I just went ahead and wrote it. I realized it was a long wait and I apologize, however, I would appreciate if I did not get reviews badgering me to update. I'm aware, I would not neglect to update, and if you submit a review, please actually tell me what you think. I am not your slave, I do not have to write up a chapter at your will. I would rather take time to produce a well-written chapter. I am not making this comment towards everybody, nor everybody who asked me to update. Some of them were actually polite, and I thank you. I appreciate your reviews, but I needed to get this out.   
  
-  
  
"I come home to spend time with my family for the holidays, and this is what I get!? This what I get!?" Mr. Roberts paced back and forth in the living room of the Cohen household furiously, his arms crossed over his chest as he muttered vehemently. Summer and Seth sat next to each other on the loveseat, having just explained to her father their situation. Not that much explanation was needed. Mr. Roberts only needed to take one look at his daughter's growing tummy to know that his worst nightmares were coming true. He hadn't brought himself to really look at her since then.  
  
"Robert," Kirsten approached Summer's father cautiously, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sandy and I have already gotten used to this, but we do know how you feel. But being angry is not going to help at all. They've learned their lesson, and being mad is not going to change the fact that Summer is pregnant." Kirsten told him soothingly.  
  
"You're one to talk." Seth muttered to his mother. "Wait..." Seth looked up at Mr. Roberts curiously. "Your name's Robert? Like... Robert Roberts?" He asked, trying to hold back a grin and a slight chuckle and failing miserably. Summer and Kirsten both shot him a dark glance that clearly stated, 'time and place'.   
  
"My parents had a sense of humor." Robert replied snappily, without any real sense of humor in his own voice.  
  
"Nice job scoring brownie points from the parent." Summer muttered to Seth, who in turn just looked at her innocently, his flourishing brown eyes silently begging for forgiveness. Summer squeezed his hand tightly in hers, but they were broken from their gaze when Summer's father spoke again.  
  
"Summer... Please, tell me this is just a joke. I'm on one of those idiotic reality television shows. Tell me that you aren't pregnant. You're my little girl." He said pleadingly, doing a complete 180 from angry to concerned.   
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry." Summer said in a soft voice. By her tone it was obvious that Summer was really upset by her father's visit, and by the fact that she had let him down. Her eyes grazed the carpet floor, not willing to meet his. "I just can't help what's happened now." She added.  
  
"You can," Robert told his daughter, getting down on his knees and taking her hands in his. "Honey, we'll get you an abortion." At these words, Seth cringed. He spent all of his energy convincing Summer not to do that, now her father had come back and demanded that they did.  
  
"No, Daddy." Summer shook her head, looking up to meet him with a new spur of defiance. "It's too late. Even if it wasn't, I couldn't go through with it. I want to be the mother of this child." She explained. Robert shook his head.  
  
"That's not true. Summer, don't say that. Don't say it for him." Her father told her in a strict voice, his eyes briefly drifting over to Seth with a sharp piercing gaze before wandering back to Summer.   
  
"... It's not for him, Daddy. I want this for me."  
  
"That's a lie. Why are you saying this? My little girl would not want to be a mother. You've always told me how you never wanted to have children. You told me every single night before I tucked you in! You reminded that you would never get married, and that you would never have children. Now this kid knocks you up and... now what?"  
  
"Things change, Daddy." Summer shrugged. "I'm capable of thinking for myself, allright? I've been trying to tell you how I really feel, and you refuse to listen! I do want to be a mother! I know it's hard to believe, but you have to. You have to deal with it!" Summer told him forcefully.  
  
"How are you going to raise a child? What about school? Where are you going to live?" Robert demanded, his voice rising higher and higher. Seth watched the two with a frightened expression. Now he knew where Summer got it from. "What are you going to do? Live here? You're not raising a child in my house, what would your stepmother think?"  
  
"Thanks for the support, father!" Summer hissed, using the word 'father' for the first time over 'daddy'. "I wouldn't want to live in your house anyway, I hate living there! She's always high on valium, she didn't even notice that I left and that I've been living here for nearly 3 months!" Summer told her father defensively. "I'm still going to go to school, Kirsten and Sandy gave me the deed to one of their smaller houses, I'm going to live there!"   
  
"How do you expect to pay them back?" Robert inquired, looming in on his daughter.  
  
"Robert, that won't be necessary. Seth has plenty of money in his trust fund, he could-" Kirsten cut herself off at the dark gaze thrown in her direction, clearly stating that this was none of her business.  
  
"Summer, this is crazy. You cannot go through with this. I won't let you go through with this." His voice was urgent and demanding, leaving no room for negotiation. "What will my associates think? Robert Roberts with a slut for a daughter?" At this comment, Summer's mouth dropped, her expression was painful to look at. Seth had never seen Summer look more hurt in her life, and Seth had seen all of Summer's expressions.  
  
"This isn't about my education or where I'm going to live... is it?" Summer muttered, a trace of spite in her voice. "This is about you, and your reputation! It's always about you!" She pushed herself up, her hands instinctively circling around her stomache in a protective position. "You don't know or care anything about me. I'm surprised you can even remember that I didn't want to be a mother or get married. You were never there. If you were, you would've known that this was not... not the first time. I guess you do have a slut for a daughter, but you'll have to deal with it. The same way you'll have to deal with becoming a grandfather." With that, Summer turned and stormed out of the living room, descending the stairs as fast a pregant woman could with her furious stomps echoing behind. Robert Roberts picked up a pillow from the loveseat and threw it to the ground in act of frustration before turning briskly and leaving, slamming the front door behind him, leaving just Seth and his mother sitting there alone. Seth had never been this grateful for his own parents since meeting Ryan.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, can I come in?" Seth whispered softly, knocking gently on the door to the office which currently served as Summer's room. He got a muffled and enthusiastic reply.  
  
"I wanna be alone."   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Seth inquired through the door. Although Summer couldn't see it, Seth never looked more concerned. He felt bad. He had always known that Summer's home life had never been perfect, but being called a slut by her own father... he knew it hurt her, and he just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that he didn't think that. Not at all.  
  
"I don't want to talk." Summer replied dully, her voice drifting through the door.  
  
"Allright." Seth nodded. "Well, um, I do. So, I hope you don't mind if I um... Yeah. I'm just going to sit right down here, and talk." Seth nodded, sliding down into a sitting position and leaning his back against the door. "Um, I don't really know where to begin. Well. Actually, I do. See, there was this one time when I was really little, like 10. I wanted to become an artist, and draw comics, you know? I wanted to be able to draw SuperSeth kicking the crap out of Luke Ward," Seth chuckled, "aka the evil Lukinator. I remember drawing it during art class in school, and I didn't even draw stick-figures either. Although maybe I should have. I was really proud of it. I remember giving myself muscles that were ten times too huge, and then little spirals for curly hair. I even, geez, you're going to think this is the lamest thing ever, as well as a complete fashion crime, but I even drew myself red briefs over yellow tights. Totally stealing the Flash's color scheme, but that's besides the point. I was shooting laser beams out of my eyes, and they hit Luke and he had a little bubble that screamed, 'Ahhh, no! I am a wittle baby Luke, you are too powerful for me!' and... to me, it was like a Monet, or something. The Mona Lisa. The best piece of work I've ever done." Seth nodded. "I brought it home from school to my mother's office, and I ran so fast because I was so eager to show it to her. I finally did, and she just looked at it. She didn't smile, she just stared and then handed it back to me. She told me that it wasn't good, she actually said that. It really hurt, I went home and cried. But then my mom heard me. She came up to my room with a McDonald's happy meal, and she told me that she really didn't like my drawing because it was too violent. For some odd reason, she thought that normal ten-year-olds didn't think about blowing other people up. But that's really what it was all about." Seth sighed. "It wasn't that she was trying to say that my drawing was horrible, she just didn't want to see any more of that violence. I think your father didn't mean what he said. He just wanted it to get through to you, and hit you hard, to let you know that you were in the wrong. I don't think you were, but that's what I think he was doing." Seth finished quietly.  
  
On the other side of the wall, in the office, Summer was leaning against the door with her ear pressed up to it. While Seth had been talking, Summer had moved from the tear-stained pillowcase on her bed to where she was now sitting. Slowly, regaining her balance, she stood up and then reached out for the doorknob, twisting it slightly and pulling the door open. Startled, Seth jumped to his feet and turned around to face her. Summer's eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Even with her newly discovered frailty, she was gorgeous. She was always gorgeous.   
  
"Seth..." Summer murmured, reaching out for him. Seth extended his arms and pulled her up against him, wrapping his arms protectively around her as Summer quietly sniffled against his chest. Keeping one hand around her, Seth moved his another to rest on the bulge of Summer's stomache. His hands lightly skimmed the surface of the fabric of her dress, calming and sending tingles throughout her. Summer glanced up at Seth, watching him as he watched his hands work their subtle magic. "Seth?" Summer questioned uneasily. Seth pulled his hand away and instead used it to tuck some strands of hair away and wipe her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" Seth replied, cradling her close to him.  
  
"Can I tell you a story now?" Summer murmured, burrying herself against him into a more cozier position.   
  
"I'd like to hear one from you." Seth told her, nodding his head. Summer smiled softly and took his free hand, positioning it over her stomache again. Taking the hint, Seth once resumed softly stroking her belly in a mesmirising way that seemed to put Summer at ease.   
  
"When I was 4 years old, my mother left me and my dad. They had been fighting a lot. And now like... Julie and Jimmy Cooper arguments, I mean, really violent fighting. My mom hit my dad a lot, threw things at him. Tea kettles, dolls, blow dryers, anything she could find. I guess that's where I got my rage blackouts from." Summer shrugged, "Because of that, I wasn't as sad as I should've been when she left. My father must've thought I was heartbroken because he spoiled me so much, like to make up for it. And to make up for him not being there. He worked a lot, even before she left. It was because of him working so much that she went out and had an affair with another man. She ran away with him, and didn't even say good-bye. I remember asking my dad why, and he told me about her affair, but I didn't understand. Daddy refused to explain it fully. I didn't know what an affair really was, or sex, or anything. Then my dad started dating my step-mother, and she moved in. I asked her one day, and she just flat-out told me everything. When I was little, when my dad was still around more, I used to go into his bedroom and cuddle up beside him at night. Every night I'd tell him how I didn't want to get married, I'd never have children. I told him I didn't want to be my mom. But look at me... pregnant, violent." Summer trailed off. "That's probably why Daddy hates me so much now. I'm like her. The woman who ruined his life." A trace of bitterness could be heard in her voice. "Well, that's it... and they lived happily ever after." Summer finished sarcastically.   
  
"Wow." Seth commented. "Thanks for telling me that."  
  
"Is that more of your sarcasm, Cohen?" Summer asked, further curling up against him.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm really glad that you could tell me something like that. I feel kind of priviledged."  
  
"Well, you should." Summer murmured. "Seth? I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm really exuasted," Summer paused to let out a soft yawn, "And tommorow's going to be a big day." She added, reminding Seth that they were all going to be moving Summer's stuff into the new house. Seth nodded and stood up, slowly helping Summer to her feet and walking her inside the office and over to the bed. Summer crawled on to it and Seth gently picked up the covers, tucking them over her and the leaning down and kissing her forehead gently. "Night." Summer told him, Seth nodded and gave her a genuine smile and then walked to the door, flipping off the lights and exitting quietly.  
  
-  
  
"Good morning, Mother." Seth Cohen walked into the kitchen in his robe, t-shirt, and boxers, grabbing the already prepared cup of coffee on the counter and taking a sip.  
  
"Good morning, Seth." Kirsten replied, glancing up from the paper and her bagel. "Summer already got up and went over to the house with Sandy. You and Ryan need to get all the boxes into the Range Rover and drive them over." She told her son.  
  
"And what will you being?" Seth asked curiously, taking another sip from the ceramic coffee mug and inhaling the deep alerting scent that rose from the warm liquid.  
  
"...Supervising, of course." Kirsten replied with a smile. "Somebody's got to do it." She took another bite of her bagel and flicked her hazel eyes up to Seth, watching him carefully, almost scrupulously.  
  
"Right." Seth nodded, reaching over for a croissant and then a butter knife and the cream cheese, all scattered across the island in the middle of the kitchen. He felt his mother's gaze upon him and glanced up at her curiously.  
  
"So..." Kirsten trailed off, still observing her son, "I'm very proud of you. I'm also glad that you don't still have hard feelings about that drawing."   
  
"What? You... you were listening? Eavesdropping? I would've expected better from you, Mom." Seth told her in a reprimanding tone. Kirsten just chuckled and waved her hand at her son.  
  
"Hey, your father was also there. We wanted to go to bed, but we have to pass the office to get to our room, and we didn't want to intrude..." She trailed off innocently, taking another bite and polishing off her bagel.  
  
"How noble." Seth replied with sarcasm, yet a widespread grin crossed from his left ear to his right as he said it. "And by the way, if I had been an overly sensitive child, your flaming of my artwork could've scared me for life. I could have an incredibly low self-esteem."  
  
"You are overly sensitive, and you do you have a low self-esteem." Kirsten smiled at her son playfully, reaching over and taking the croissant that he had just buttered and taking a bite into herself. "Mmm. Delicious. Anyway, I'm very proud of you. You haven't let this whole situation with Summer go to your head, and you're still my little emo-geek." Kirsten walked around the island, planting a kiss on her son's cheek. "Now, you better hurry or Ryan will leave without you."   
  
"Mom, I don't think Ryan's looking forward to being anywhere near Summer after your punishment, at least not without me. But, since you just devoured my breakfast, I think I'm gonna go." He told her, grabbing an orange from the bowl of fruits in the middle of the island and walking towards the door. As he did, Seth took a last glance over his shoulder and offered his mother a warm child, the type the two hadn't gotten the time to share in a long time, since Seth was younger, and then proceeded to exit.  
  
-  
  
Seth and Ryan both walked into Summer's new bedroom. The room was currently bare and empty, but it was spacious with a balcony over-looking the ocean. A true room with a view, and with potential. Not only for Summer and Seth, but for their family too. When the two boys entered the room, Summer was staring at the bare wall across from them, observing the wall scrupulously. Ryan offered Seth a questioning look and set down a cardboard box of Summer's things (there were a lot of them) and then went back out to get another box. Summer had yet to become aware of Seth's presence, until he carefully placed his box down to, and came up behind her, peering over her shoulder. A soft and surprised gasp escaped his mouth, and Summer glanced over her shoulder at him. She held a content gaze and then turned back around to face the drawing hanging on the wall.   
  
"I like it." She told him, folding her arms over her chest.   
  
"But..." Seth stared at the drawing of SuperSeth and the Lukinator. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I don't know. Sandy and I were unpacking some boxes when we found it." She shrugged.  
  
"Uh-huh. And what do we tell Luke when he comes over and sees that?" Seth asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow. Summer turned around and faced Seth with a devilish grin.  
  
"Well, I don't why Luke would be coming into our bedroom. Unless there's something you're trying to hint at." She replied innocently, tilting her head to the side. Seth grinned in response and shook his head, encircling Summer in his arms.  
  
"I have no desire for Luke Ward to be in our bedroom." Seth told her reassuringly.  
  
"Unfortunately, I am. So, could you not..." Ryan trailed off, looking and Seth and Summer and their closeness accusingly.  
  
"Payback's a bitch, Chino." Summer told him, before turning back to Seth and giving him a kiss, as if nobody else was there. 


	17. Dieciseis

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: This chapter is a crazy chapter. CRAZY. But I had so much fun reading it. We get to take a little trip away from most of the angst, and just have fun in The O.C. with many memorable characters. Now, a lot of it won't make sense, but forget it. Forget the questions. Oh, but do remember that Anna never left in my story. Whoo. Crazy chapter, I hope you guys like it. There are a few (very few) sentimental moments, the rest is just... crazy. With many notable guest appearances.   
  
-  
  
"Coop! Look at how cute this is!" Summer held up a baby catalogue, thrusting it into her best friend's face. Marissa stared at the page for a moment and then took the catalogue from Summer, laying it on their cafeteria table.  
  
"Summer, did you get into my stash of Prozac or something?" Marissa asked, furrowing her brow. She'd never seen Summer act so... happy-go-lucky. It was kind of freaking her out. Marissa wasn't used to things changing in her life. She couldn't deal with drastic changes, and a day when Summer wasn't being snarky, sarcastic, or bitchy was just a primal call for Marissa to OD.   
  
"What? It's cute, and tasteful. It's saying, 'My baby is already adorable, so it's clothes don't have to be uber frilly and pink'." Summer smiled, taking the catalogue back and flipping through it. "Seth and I are going shopping today. We're going to buy a crib, and put it together."  
  
"Do you think you can do that?" Marissa asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Cribs are complicated."  
  
"I have Seth." Summer replied. "What, Coop, do you not think I'm maternal enough to put together a crib?"  
  
"Of course not, Sum. It's just that... last semester, I was the one pointing out adorable baby clothes, and getting all excited... and you hated it. You just rolled your eyes, and scoffed, and said you wanted an abortion. Now you're like... excited." Marissa shrugged. "It's a little confusing, and strange."  
  
"Is it a crime for me to be excited?" Summer asked, staring at Marissa pecilularly.   
  
"Well, you've never been like this before. Then again, I haven't seen much of you lately. You're usually with Seth, or at your new house..." Marissa picked at the spaghetti on the styrofoam tray in front of her with a plastic spork. She didn't dare eat it, she simply found herself content with swirling her food around with a plastic utensil.   
  
"Back up, Coop. Are you saying I don't spend enough time with you or something? Because, it's not like you've been there all the time, either. First it was Luke, then Ryan, then Oliver. You stay single for like, a split second. Then it changes, constantly, and you're always with that person. Attached at the hip!"  
  
"I didn't date Oliver!" Marissa replied defensively, dropping her spork into her spaghetti. "I just... wish you could be yourself around me."   
  
"What are you talking about? You are the only person other than Seth who I fully trust, who gets me. Coop, we've been best friends forever. You know things about me that nobody else does. You're my confidante."  
  
"But you're never like this with me. When I see you like this, it makes me wonder if you were putting on act with me too."  
  
"Coop..." Summer sighed, tilting her head to the side. "It's not like that. This isn't a side of me that I've kept hidden. It's a side that I just discovered, and this whole pregnancy and Seth is what made it come out." She shrugged, then flicked her gaze back towards her best friend. "We're both going to have to get used to Peppy!Summer."   
  
"Just... don't go Stepford Wife or Soccer Mom on me, okay?" Marissa asked with a relieved smile.   
  
"Please, Coop. Mini-Vans are so passé." Summer responded. She glanced down at the page she had flipped to, and pointed a perfectly manicured nail at an angora sweater- little tikes sized. "What do you think about this?"  
  
"Uh-oh." Came Marissa's immediate response, causing Summer to stare up at her friend in confusion. Marissa just couldn't not be negative, could she? Marissa didn't say anything, she just nudged her head in the direction to the left of Summer's shoulder. Summer turned slightly in her seat, and then let out a soft groan, closing her eyes.  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Father." Summer responded dully, glancing up at him. Robert Roberts seated himself at the lunch table beside his daughter, with a look of concern etched on his face.   
  
"You're still attending school?" He asked, dis-satisfaction evident in his tone. Robert sighed, shaking his head. "How far along are you? Didn't the Cohens, or that ingrate boyfriend of yours think that for your own vestige, you should be home-schooled?"   
  
"Why? The whole school knew I was pregnant before I even started showing. I'm 6 1/2 months along, and Seth is not an ingrate, and it is not up to the Cohens to take care of me, okay? That's what you should be doing, Daddy." Summer told him in a quick breath, slamming the baby catalogue shut and then inhaling deeply.   
  
"That's why I'm here now, Summer."  
  
"After blowing up in my face and then avoiding me for a month?" Summer asked, arching an eyebrow. "Yes, you truly care... you're so ignorant." She turned away, reaching over and stabbing her plastic fork into Marissa's spaghetti, and then eating it. It wasn't as if Marissa was going to.  
  
"Don't call me ignorant, Summer." Her father said in a condescending tone. "I wasn't avoiding you, I just needed time to calm down and get used to this." He said, obviously straining to keep his voice steady and calm.   
  
"Are you used to it now?" Summer asked curiously.  
  
"Well, no, you can't expect me to-"  
  
"Then I don't want to hear it." Summer responded stubbornly.   
  
"But I am going to try to get used to it, Summer!" Mr. Roberts interjected, placing his hands firmly on his daughter's shoulders. "I am willing to give this... this situation a chance." He said, trying to sound as earnest as possible. "I think that we should all have a family dinner together. You, me, your step-mother, and Steven."  
  
"Seth." Summer corrected. "And the Cohens, Marissa, and Dr. Janney can come too." Summer said it as more of a demand than a suggestion.   
  
"... They can come too." Robert sighed. "And it will be at your house." He added quickly, planting a kiss on Summer's forehead and then turning around and briskly walking away, leaving Summer sitting there with her mouth open slightly.   
  
"How did he just dump that on you like that?" Marissa asked, giving her friend a sympathetic glance.  
  
"Manipulation. I learned from the best." Summer said, a hint of somberness in her voice.  
  
-  
  
"Summer! Let me help you with that!" Seth yelled, running up the stairs and trying to reach around his pregnant girlfriend and grab hold onto the large cardboard box with a crib inside of it that she was attempting to push up the stairs. Summer elbowed him in the stomach, which caused Seth to let go and grab onto the stair-railing instead so that he did not fall and crack open his skull. Seth wondered if Summer would even care if he did.  
  
"Let go!" Summer yelled over her shoulder, pushing the box a step up. "I can do it myself!"  
  
"Summer, I don't doubt that, but you're 6 1/2 months pregnant, and your doctor said that you should not be lifting heavy objects!" Seth told her in a chastising tone, rubbing his sore stomache.  
  
"How would you know? You've never talked to my doctor!" Summer shot back, grunting as she pushed the heavy box up another step. Just five more to go.   
  
"That's not my fault!" Seth countered, trying another go at racing up the stairs to support her.  
  
"Dr. Janney thinks Chino's the freaking father... Ew!" Summer cringed and continued pushing, until she felt Seth's arms around her, helping her. Summer turned around, the huge cardboard box was now against her back. "What. Did. I. Tell. You?" She asked in a tight tone.  
  
"Summer, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you're capable of doing this, I just don't want you to. Not alone, allright?" Seth told her, trying for the nice approach. Summer looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Hmm..." She paused, staring intently at Seth, and then gave in. "Allright. Fine. You help me get this thing upstairs, but you have to do something for me." She demanded.  
  
"I thought I was." Seth said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Something else." Summer replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on, put your back into it, Cohen." Summer stepped away from the box, causing it to come sliding down into Seth's hands. He grasped it painfully as Summer stepped around him, waiting for him to push it up. "You can do it, right, Cohen?" Summer asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice.   
  
"Y-yeah." Seth let out in a desperate breath. He gave the box a firm shove with all his might and it went up a step. Pushing it up two more steps already had him breaking into a sweat. How he wished Ryan was here right now. "It's... a... p-p-piece of cake!" Seth said over his shoulder, struggling to give the box another push. "Just one more step to go." Seth felt pumped, "SuperSeth saves the day yet again." He muttered, shoving the box onto the second floor completely. He turned around, dusting off his hands and then blowing on his fingers. "So, what was that other thing you wanted me to do? How can I service you?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"We have to have a family dinner with my father." Summer said simply. Seth let go of the box and fell sideways onto the floor with a defining thud.  
  
"Come again?" Seth asked, blinking in disbelief.  
  
"We have to host a family dinner, for my father... and your parents, Marissa and Chino can come too, Dr. Janney, uh, and just as many people as possible. The more the merrier." Summer said, struggling to sound optimistic.  
  
"Why? More people for your father to humiliate me infront of?" Seth asked, reaching down to pick up the box. Summer finished climbing the stairs and reached down to help him.   
  
"No. Daddy doesn't like to make himself look bad infront of people. Especially important people, like your parents. Oh! We are so inviting your grandfather! Anyway, he'll have to be on his best behavior." Summer smirked. Her father may have dumped the dinner on her, but that just gave her the advantage to invite whoever she wanted.   
  
"Allright. Dinner party. Here. We can do that." Seth nodded. "We can do that. When is it?"  
  
"Next Saturday, and who said anything about us doing it? The agreement was that you'd do something for me." Summer pointed out. "I'll just make a guest list."   
  
"Reminder to self: never agree to do anything again before knowing exactly what it is." Seth murmured. The two of them pushed the cardboard box into their bedroom, past the drawing of SuperSeth, and then pushed it over onto the floor in the space infront of the bed.   
  
"Let's build a crib, Cohen!" Summer said excitedly, slowly getting on her knees and using a manicured nail to break the tape, and opening the box. Seth held it up as several pieces fell out, and an instructional manual. He had already brought a toolbox upstairs and quickly pulled it out from under the bed. "Allright, where do we start?" Summer asked.  
  
"Well, we need to figure out which pieces are which. The two end thingies, those are both labeled A." Seth told her, "And all the sticks that are like 2 feet long, those are pieces C. The four really long ones are pieces B."  
  
"Stop! I'm confused." Summer rubbed her temple. "Allright, piece A connects with...?"  
  
"Pieces B, C, D, and E." Seth answered.  
  
"What the hell are D and E?"  
  
"I don't know. D might be this one... but it could be this one too..." Seth held up two pieces quizzically. Summer stared at him, shaking her head.  
  
"Cohen..."   
  
"Um, maybe it's this one?" Seth offered, grabbing a random piece. "Yes, I think it's this one. Let's use this one."  
  
"Seth..."  
  
"And if this is piece D, then this must be piece E!" Seth replied excitedly, grabbing another piece at random and trying to fit them together, like some sort of puzzle. "Well, maybe we should find piece F. I think that connects D and E."  
  
"Then we go out of alphabetical order!" Summer exploded. She stood up, walking over and grabbing the phone, punching in a number. An hour and a half later, Seth and Summer were sitting on top of their bed, sipping lemonade just as two blonde-haired boys finished putting in the last screw and finishing the crib.  
  
"You know, this really was a much better idea." Seth said to Summer, taking a sip of his drink.   
  
"I know, Luke and Chino have nice bodies." Summer replied, nuding her head towards the shirtless, sweaty, sculpted boys.   
  
"I have a nice body too..." Seth trailed off, feeling slightly envious.   
  
"Really? I mean, we haven't... you know... in so long, I can't really remember." Summer said, furrowing her brow. She reached over to the top button of his shirt, un-buttoning it with one hand. "Maybe you need to remind me." Summer winked.  
  
"Time and place." Ryan muttered walking past them and grabbing his wife beater, putting it on and then finishing his usual ensemble by throwing a dark blue un-buttoned shirt over it. Luke on the other hand, reached for his polo shirt.   
  
"I didn't know building a crib was that exausting." Luke said to Ryan, running a hand through his blonde hair.   
  
"Well, now you guys are experts." Seth chimed in. "So you'll be ready when there are little Marissa's and little..." Seth paused, looking at Luke. "I'll stop speaking now."   
  
"Wise decision." Luke responded. He walked past the framed drawing on the wall and stopped for a moment, turning to face it and inspecting it with careful scrutiny. "Is that you, Seth?" He asked.   
  
"Um... yes..." Seth trailed off, twiddling his thumbs together.   
  
"Who's the other guy?" Luke squinted his eyes, trying to read the squiggly hand-writing.  
  
"It- it's Oliver!" Seth said quickly, nodding his head.   
  
"Since when did Oliver have blonde hair?" Luke asked, "Stick to skateboarding, Cohen." Luke added before grabbing his things and following Ryan down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks for building our crib!" Summer called after them. Luke shouted back a "no problem", speaking for both himself and Ryan, since Ryan never really said anything, and then the two of them left through the front door. "Well, now they're gone, and we have a crib." Summer grinned. "You know what it's time for now..."  
  
"Time to celebrate?" Seth asked excitedly, moving to further unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Time to plan our dinner party!" Summer told him, and Seth dropped his hand from his shirt, flopping back onto the bed with a sigh.  
  
-  
  
A week had passed, and with that week, came the day of Summer and Seth's dinner party. Their guest list was massive, as Summer attempted to invite as many people that they knew as possible. What started as an intimate family dinner was now a social extravaganza to the extreme of one of Holly's parties. In fact, said whore was even invited, much to Marissa's chagrin.  
  
"Coop, it's not like you're still distraught over Luke." Summer put in, walking around the dining room and making sure that all the candles she had selected herself were in place.   
  
"But, Sum, Holly hates you. Did you forget about how she and Anna tried to make your life a living hell?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Whatev, they completely sucked at it. My dad is going to do a lot worse if I let him have the chance. Which, I am not. Who knows, maybe he'll even bond with her and leave my comatose step-mother for the tramp!" Summer laughed.  
  
"Is your step-mother coming?" Marissa asked, following Summer around like a poodle.  
  
"Hah, no, she's drugged up, Coop! She's the only person in The O.C. who isn't coming. Her and Oliver. Ew, creepy."   
  
"The O.C.?" Marissa looked at Summer strangely.  
  
"Orange County, Coop, get with it." Summer told her, walking back into the kitchen, where Seth and Ryan were slaving away over the meals.  
  
"You know, feminism has really turned this country upside down. Now the men are in the kitchen, what is up with that?" Seth asked Ryan.  
  
"I don't see any men here." Summer retorted, brushing past Ryan.   
  
"Summer, you look nice." Seth complimented her. Summer whacked Seth in the stomach with her arm. "That would be the second time you've injured that area of my body within a week. I blame you if my pancreas starts leaking. You know, the pancreas is the most pointless yet one of the most vital organs, at the same time. I could die if it gets injured-"  
  
"Don't care. Just no wise-cracks about how I look. Maternity-wear doesn't offer a wide selection." Summer said with narrowed eyes. Tonight, Summer was clad in a short-sleeved velvet red dress which stretched over stomache and draped down to about her knees. "I feel like Carol Brady in this thing." She muttered.   
  
"Don't insult the Bradys." Seth told her over his shoulder, then went back to stirring his soup. Before Summer could muster out a confused reply, the doorbell rang and she turned around in horror.   
  
"Oh my God! The first guest is here!" Summer exclaimed. She grabbed Marissa by the arm and shoved her towards the door. "Coop, go invite them in. Cohen, get that Minestrone finished pronto, Ryan keep working on the steak." Summer instructed. Marissa whisked herself away to the door, adjusting locks of wavy hair before answering it.   
  
"Dad! Haley..." Marissa looked back and forth at them with a smile. "Are you two here together?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Jimmy looked at Haley for a moment and then turned back to his daughter. "Uh, no, honey. We just got here at the same time." He replied. Marissa didn't think anymore of it and held open the door for them.  
  
"Is something burning?" Haley asked, sniffing the air as she handed her coat to Marissa.  
  
"Burning?" Summer repeated, stepping out of the living room and looking into the kitchen in alarm. "Chino!"  
  
Ryan walked out of the kitchen, waving his hand infront of his face to get rid of the smoke. "I think the steak got a little too well-done..." He trailed off.  
  
"I said medium-rare! Chino! My dad only eats medium-rare!" Summer scolded. A rage blackout was definetly not too far away.   
  
"Well, we have extra steak..." Ryan trailed off, hoping that would calm the impregnated bomb to calm down.   
  
"But who is going to cook it?" Summer asked. "Clearly, you can't." She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um... I can." Haley offered, waving her hand. Summer turned and looked at Haley.  
  
"Allright. Never send a man to do a woman's job." She looked at Ryan accusingly. "Why don't you show Ms. Nichol where the steak is, Chino? Pronto." With that, Summer turned around and stomped away just as the doorbell rang again. "Coop, that's your cue!" She shouted.  
  
Marissa scurried over to the door, opening it to reveal her mother... and Luke. "Mom, Luke..." She looked back and forth at them. "Did you two come here together?" Marissa asked, glancing at both of them suspiciously.  
  
Julie and Luke exchanged quick, secretive looks and then turned back to Marissa. "Uh, no, we just arrived here at the same time." Luke told her, as if it was obvious.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Marissa shrugged and waited for them to enter. After Marissa's parents, Caleb Nichol, Anna and the comic-store clek, Danny, Holly, Grady and April, Dr. Janney, Dawn, Trey, Theresa and Eddie had arrived.   
  
"Wow. It is so good to see you guys again!" Summer said to Theresa and Eddie, shaking both of their hands. "You guys make such a cute couple. Then again, brunettes always do." She smiled, and then walked away to socialize with the next guests. Eddie turned and looked at Theresa in confusion.  
  
"Who was that?" Eddie asked, arching his eyebrow. Surely he had never seen her before. He would've remembered. He would've remembered running far, far away.   
  
"That was Summer, Marissa's best friend." Theresa smiled, watching Summer leave. Then her smile faltered. "Oh no..." Eddie looked at Theresa questioningly. "Eddie... Summer found Trey."  
  
"So you're Chino's brother, huh?" Summer said, extending her hand to Trey. He had a police officer standing next to him, watching his every move, and was clad in the issued orange drab. "I was so happy to hear that you got to come out of prison to be with us, as long as you had an escort." Summer smiled. "But since I called Ryan Chino, I don't know what to call you. Chino Dos? But you're older, right? That would make Ryan "Chino Dos, and I just couldn't get used to calling him that..." Summer trailed off, shaking her head. "Ah, well." She turned and walked away, over to Marissa.   
  
"Coop, being nice and socializing with prison convicts is really hard." She told her friend. "Maybe you should go talk to Ryan's family and friends." Summer gave Marissa a push in Dawn's direction and then walked over to Grady and April, both of whom were chatting it up with Anna and that comic-store guy.   
  
"You've never seen The Valley?" Grady asked Anna, and he and April exchanged shocked faces.  
  
"I don't usually watch conventional drama shows." Anna told them.   
  
"Then what do you watch?" April asked, wondering if there was anything else on t.v. aside from The Valley.   
  
"I watch Anime." Anna told them, shrugging her shoulders.   
  
"Well, they seem to be getting along." Summer muttered to herself. She was going to go look for Danny, or Holly and socialize with them (and avoid getting either humped or bitch-slapped), but she found them together in a dark corner and decided to pass that up. So Summer wandered along until she came across Dr. Janney talking to Caleb Nichol.   
  
"So, doctor, is having discolored urine a sign of cancer, or is that just a myth?" Caleb Nichol asked. Dr. Janney gave Mr. Nichol an odd and somewhat frightened look.  
  
"It's not a sign of cancer..." He trailed off.   
  
"Well, that's a relief." Caleb chuckled.  
  
"I think I need to use the restroom." Dr. Janney stood up and walked away quickly, and Summer couldn't blame him. For being the most rich and powerful man in all of Newport, he was pretty creepy. Then again, weren't all the rich and powerful ones? Take a look at Oliver.   
  
"Oliver!" Summer gasped, coming face to face with the guy. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"They said I could come if I had a guard with me, like the other guy." Oliver nudged his head at Trey.  
  
"But, you weren't invited." Summer told him, putting her hands on his hips. "How did you find out about this party?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well... I... I have my ways..." He trailed off. "Please! Please let me stay, Summer! If you don't, I'll kill myself! I'm not kidding! I'll do it, I'll really do it!"  
  
"Fine. But I'll kill you myself if you even go near Coop." Just as Summer finished her sentance, the doorbell rang.  
  
"It's my parents!" Seth said, scurrying out of the kitchen wearing an apron over his suit. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Mom, Dad- NANA!?"   
  
"Hello Sethela." The Nana pulled Seth into a strong hug. "I paid your parents a surprised visit," Seth glanced up at Kirsten who nodded to emphasize the "surprise", "And they told we were going to dinner, and on the car-ride over here, they explained everything. Now, where's my great-grandchild?"   
  
"Uh..." Seth turned around and ushered The Nana over to Summer. "Nana, this is Summer, my girlfriend." Seth explained, still in a slight state of shock that his grandmother was here.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you, Summer." The Nana shook her hand and then placed a hand comfortingly on Summer's stomache. "It's going to be a healthy baby. I can tell. All Cohen babies are." The Nana said with a wink. Summer smiled genuinely, after all, Summer liked flattery.   
  
"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Nana. Can I call you Nana?" Summer asked.  
  
"Call me anything you like, dear. Sethela, we have so much to catch up on!" The Nana took Seth's hand, dragging him away. Summer was about to yell at him about not forgetting to tend to the Minestrone, but then decided not to and instead took Sandy and Kirsten's coats for them.   
  
The Nana sat down in the living room and patted the seat next to her. Seth sat down, trying to ignore the strange noises coming from the dark corner behind him.  
  
"Sethela. When I first heard about this, I was so surprised. In a thousands years, I never would've assumed that you... that you would get into something like this." The Nana told him.  
  
"I know, Nana." Seth sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I never would've either, but I am so glad that this happened. I don't regret anything." He told her honestly. The Nana reached out and took her grandson's hand in her own, squeezing it gently.  
  
"I wouldn't either." She told him with a smile. Seth stared at her surprise.  
  
"You... you're not disappointed?" He asked.  
  
"No, of course not. What reason do I have to be? I am so proud of you, Sethela. I would've been disappointed if you walked away, but your parents told me everything. They told me about how you fought to keep the baby, how you promised to take care of Summer and the baby and how you have upheld that promise to this very day. That is a lot of responsibility for a 17 year old. It is amazing that you are so genuine and caring. I am very proud of you. Your parents are so proud of you." She told Seth. "And this girl... she should be proud of you too."   
  
"She is. In her own special way, she shows it." Seth said with a smile.   
  
"You really love her, don't you?"  
  
"For the past six years." Seth said with a chuckle. "If I didn't really love her, none of this would've happened. So, I'm glad. I'm glad that I love her and that I have since I first saw her." Seth told his grandmother, feeling more at ease to be so open and honest and completely mushy with her.   
  
"You know, Sethela, a situation like yours is very rare. Pre-marital child-birth is condemned now a days, frowned down upon. In most situations, it's frowned down upon for a good reason. But because of that, the act of child-birth itself has been frowned down upon as well. Now we have the pill, the path, the gel insert-" Seth gave the Nana a strange glance, "And we're trying to stop something so natural. Child-birth is a part of life, it's supposed to be a happy occassion. I am glad that for you, it is. A lot of people overlook what a miracle it is, and consider it a pain and a dilemma. I am glad that it is not like that for you, and I am glad that you were able to make Summer change her mind too." The Nana pulled Seth into a bear-hug, which he returned, feeling a strange sense of childhood innocense return to him, like when he was younger and he used to run to his nana and hug her this way and be enveloped in her warmth. Soon, he wouldn't be a child anymore, and this would be the last time he could hug her like this. Seth closed his eyes and hugged his grandmother tighter, wanting to cherish the moment for as long as he could have it.  
  
"Shit." Summer rounded a corner, weaving amongst a crowd of several people, and towards the door. The doorbell had rung, once, twice. Summer had barely heard it over the noise of her guests, and now she was rushing to the door urgently. Because she knew who it was. The last person on her guest list. She had arranged for him to come later than the others because she did not want her and Seth to be alone with him. Well, that part of the dinner had worked according to plan. Summer straightened her dress and her hair and then placed her hand on the brass knob. She could feel her nerves working their way up from her legs to the pit of her stomache where they danced and knotted themselves. As Summer turned the knob and pulled the door open, her guests seemed to silence themselves, as if they knew what was coming. The infamous Robert Roberts. "Daddy." Summer stated, greeting her father with a pleasant smile. How Summer loathed be pleasant, she was getting tired of it already and now that her father was here she would have to be extra peppy. If she let a rage blackout come on even once during this night, who knows how mad he'd get.   
  
"Summer." Her father stepped inside and shut the door behind him, taking off his coat and handing it to Marissa before enveloping his daughter in an awkward hug. "There are a lot of people here." He muttered into her ear.  
  
"You want to know what's been going on in my life when you've been gone, don't you? All these people have been a part of it." Summer responded, pulling away from the hug. She took her father's hand and led him over to the wide dining table, which actually belonged to Sandy and Kirsten. However, for this large dinner tonight, the Cohens had brought it over early during the week. Summer extended a chair at the head of the table for her father and then took a seat in the one right next to it. Seth's seat was reserved beside her, and directly across from them sat the Cohens. "Seth and Ryan, Marissa's boyfriend will be serving us tonight." Summer told her father.  
  
"Don't forget Haley." Jimmy said, from his seat across from Marissa.  
  
"And Haley, Seth and Ryan's aunt." Summer added.  
  
"So, Seth and Ryan share the same aunt, and he's Marissa's boyfriend, and Seth is yours?" Robert asked his daughter, trying to keep an open mind and peice the facts together.   
  
"They're brothers." Summer told him.   
  
"They don't look alike." Robert answered, catching a glimpse of Ryan and Seth in the kitchen.  
  
"But they're brothers." Summer repeated firmly. "And that down there is Ryan's mother, his brother, and his brother's prison escort." Summer said. "It all started with them. Because of them, Ryan came into our lives. Well, mostly Marissa's. You remember Luke, right, Daddy?" Summer asked. From down the table near Julie and Caleb, Luke gave Mr. Roberts a slight wave.  
  
"Ah, Luke. He's a fine young man. Very capable." Mr. Roberts nodded. "Wasn't he dating Marissa?" He asked Summer under his breath.  
  
"And 10 other girls." Summer said discreetly. "He and Marissa ended their relationship, and Marissa started a new one with Ryan. But Luke's a lot nicer now. Then again, we all are." Summer said, thinking of herself. "You might've heard about Luke's father."  
  
"Yeah. Pity, I feel bad for Luke. Now he has no fatherly figure." Robert muttered, shaking his head   
  
"Yeah, he does. He still has his dad." Summer retorted. "He's just attracted to other daddies." Summer said somewhat defensively. She did not like her father coming in and saying things like that about her friends. The people who were really taking care of her when he was gone.  
  
"Better tell your boyfriend to watch out, then." Mr. Roberts replied cheekily. As he said that, Seth wobbled out of the kitchen with a steaming pot in his hands. He still had an apron on, and odd-sight for Mr. Roberts to see, but Seth grinned and bore it. He placed the pot of Minestrone soup in the center and then Haley came out with several little bowls, placing them before everyone. While the people down at one end of the table began to serve the soup to themselves, Summer continued to point out specific people to her father.   
  
"Now, down there are Danny and Holly. Danny is one of my ex-boyfriends. You wouldn't like him, that we can both agree him. He thinks he's funny, but he's really too... big." Summer nodded. "But he's a nice guy. Holly, er, not so nice. Sneaky little skank actually. She was um, one of Luke's other girls. She also seriously tried to screw me over, but I can put the past behind me and give people a second chance." Summer explained, meeting her father in the eyes.  
  
"Then there's Anna. We're friends, now. She's Seth's ex-girlfriend. But like I said, it's all in the past. Now she's with the comic-store clerk. I can't remember his name, he's kind of weird, yet nice. Then again, isn't everybody?" Summer asked rhetorically. "Ah, moving onto Oliver Trask. He's a suicidal manic depressive guy with freaky hair. He and Marissa became friends through therapy, and then he became obsessed with her. Ryan didn't trust him, and Marissa and Ryan got into a fight, but then when Oliver held Marissa hostage in his hotel room and had a gun, she realized Ryan was right, you know, and went back to actually spending time with me." Summer smiled.   
  
"So, you have a mental patient and a prisoner here?" Mr. Roberts asked, gaving shiftily from Oliver to Trey.  
  
"Looks like it. Although Oliver wasn't invited. He just showed up." Summer shrugged.  
  
"Isn't that kind of... dangerous?"   
  
"More dangerous than a Roberts rage-blackout?" Summer asked, holding up her fork.  
  
"You've got a point." Her father agreed. Summer smiled and carried on with the introductions.  
  
"Then we go to Theresa and Eddie. Theresa is Ryan's on-and-off ex-girlfriend from Chino. She came to Newport not too long ago, when Marissa and Ryan weren't together. Something may have happened between them, something may have not. I don't know, but I know that now, she and Eddie are engaged and she seems happy." Summer explained. "Eddie, I don't know him that well. But I wish he'd shave the goatee. It just does not work for him." She shook her head.   
  
"Ah, and then there's Grady Bridge and his girlfriend April, they're on The Valley." Summer said excitedly.  
  
"I love the Valley." Robert muttered.  
  
"What was that, Daddy?" Summer asked.  
  
"I said that's interesting." Robert told his daughter.  
  
"Well, they were filming in Newport, and then Marissa and I just stumbled upon them. We got invited to Grady's birthday party, and he tried to put the moves on me, which was kind of scary."  
  
"But if you could have a t.v. guy or just a guy," Mr. Roberts glanced at Seth, "Wouldn't you take the t.v. guy?"  
  
"But the t.v. guy isn't real, Daddy. Nor as genuine." Summer lowered her voice. "And Grady has really bad hair. Worse than Oliver's. Anyway, it was at Grady's birthday party that we found out that Haley was a stripper." At this comment, Mr. Roberts nearly choked on his minestrone, the soup had finally made it's way down to their end of the table. "But Mr. Coop totally saved her. I think he's got a thing for her. Which reminds me, in case you didn't it figure it out, Ms. Coop and Mr. Coop are divorced. Mr. Coop like lost a bunch of people's money. For a little while, Ms. Coop dated Caleb Nichol, you know, Seth's grand-father. I don't know what to think about that. It seems like she was just chasing an older man for his money. Now who in their right mind would do that?" Summer asked, completey forgetting about events at Caleb Nichol's birthday party. "Anyway, you already know Dr. Janney, my doctor who takes care of me medically. Now we come to the Cohens. Kirsten, Sandy, and the Nana. Kirsten and Sandy let me live with them and they've been like parents to me. Except, not really, because then I'd be related to Seth, and, Ew, incest." Summer shuddered. "And well, that's that." Summer finished, just as Ryan and Haley came out with the kitchen with a delicious looking medium-rare steak, and Seth followed. He ripped off his apron and took a seat next to Summer, offering her father a warm smile and praying that he liked the steak.   
  
An hour later, everybody had just finished their dessert and the dining room grew quiet. Taking this oppurtunity, Seth stood up, clearing his throat. All of the guests glanced up at him in anticipation, except for Robert Roberts, who had his face leaning against his hand and his elbow on the table, starring off into space distractedly.   
  
"Ackhmm. I just wanted to make an announcement. I wanted to thank everybody who came here tonight to support Summer and I, and our future child. We both really appreciate it, even if you weren't invited," Seth glanced at Oliver, "Thank you for coming." Seth turned to face Mr. Roberts, who dropped his hand and returned Seth's gaze with alert. "Many of you know that the purpose of this dinner was to gain Mr. Robert's approval of myself, and my relationship with Summer, and our situation. Well, Mr. Roberts, now you've seen our home, you've tasted the cooking, and you've met the people. What do you say?" Seth asked, his large eyes grew even bigger if possible. If Mr. Roberts had been a Miss, he probably would've given in right now from the intensive and earnest gaze that came from the boy.   
  
"I... am not-" Mr. Roberts began to speak, however he was cut off by an uproar from various people across the dining room table. In fact, they were all began to jeer at him. "I am not-" Mr. Roberts tried to speak again, but the guests were too rowdy at the use of a negative word. The Nana stood up in her seat and shot him such a venomous look that Mr. Roberts feared for his life from it alone.  
  
"If you were a real father who really loved his daughter, you would want the best for her! Seth Cohen is the best that any girl can have." The Nana said defensively, pointing a finger accusingly at Mr. Roberts. Shouts of agreement in response to The Nana followed and Mr. Roberts felt himself shrinking in his seat.  
  
  
  
"Don't you want Summer to be happy?" Theresa asked, "Lighten up, Robert!" Jimmy threw in, "Have a heart!" said Dr. Janney, "If I can be happy for them, so can you!" Anna shouted, and Oliver showed his support by saying, "If you don't approve of them, I'll kill myself!"  
  
"I WAS GOING TO SAY," Mr. Roberts raised his voice, pushing himself out of his seat and standing up. "What I was going to say before I was attacked was that... I am not... going to fight it anymore." He told Summer and Seth, looking at both of them. "I accept that this is what is happening, and I realize that you will take care of my daughter." He stated. "However, next week, I expect us to have another dinner. Just the three of us." He added, sitting back down. Seth couldn't help but break out into a grin and pulled Summer into a hug. The rest of the dinner guests cheered and clapped, hugging and kissing with happiness. Summer could not help but smile herself, and she pulled away from Seth to embrace her father, feeling as if years of him missing out on her youth were finally being filled again. As the guests celebrated, the doorbell rang yet again and the room fell silent. Summer quickly walked over to the door, opening it to reveal several guys with brown shaggy hair.  
  
"I thought you guys couldn't make it!" Summer exclaimed. She turned back to the guests. "It's just Roony, you guys." She assured them.  
  
"Well if the pyscho kid could come, surely we could." One of them replied, and the band stepped inside and into the living room, setting up their stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to sing you out of the evening, with a little song called "She Has Love..."  
  
I don't know a lot about her  
  
But she, she knew a lot about me  
  
Her family seemed to love her  
  
If wha they say is true  
  
Her friends all share the good times man  
  
That girl has love  
  
That girl has I, I didn't have a clue then  
  
That a kiss would change my whole life again  
  
She walked into my room  
  
When I was all alone  
  
She told me I would date her from September till Decemer  
  
She doesn't know things will never be the same again  
  
She'll always be seventeen  
  
That girl has love  
  
She kept all the pain inside  
  
Now she has got nothing to hide  
  
At such a young age she took her own life  
  
Now she's seeing things that come in our dreams at night  
  
She's a dreamer  
  
That was too real to ever be fake  
  
That was too srong to ever be forgotten   
  
That girl has love 


	18. Diecisiete

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: For those who wondered, yes, I was mocking the show. But I think you'll all like this chapter. Things return to normal (and is there ever a normal in the o.c.? I think not...) and stuff. I'm warning you guys, Mr. Roberts in this story is not portrayed exactly how he was portrayed in The Shower, when he was in... that 1 scene and said nearly nothing. Mr. Roberts in here is more emotional and talkative - he's like a female Marissa except not as annoying/whiny (I hope). He's also got a little bit of... what's his face... the dad from One Tree Hill in him. Yep.   
  
-  
  
"Mm. This casserole's pretty nice." Mr. Roberts said thoughtfully, just after swallowing a helping of the vegetable dish. He had cleaned his plate of it, an indication that it was probably more than just 'pretty nice'. "What did you put in it, Summer?" He asked curiously. Whether he was just searching for conversation or merely interested was unknown, however Summer hoped for the latter.  
  
"Actually, Seth made the casserole." Summer said with a proud smile. As Summer's grin seemed to expand, Robert's seemed to shrink. It just transmorphed itself into a straight line, as Robert tried not to seem shocked nor surprised.  
  
"Ah, I knew there was something a little fishy. It needs a little something more, although, I can't really put my finger on what." Mr. Roberts said quickly, setting his fork down on the china plate and pushing it away from himself. Seth grinded his teeth together in a tight smile.  
  
"I might have accidently dropped some squid in there." He muttered under his breath, so that just Summer could here. The girl turned to look at him with a sympathetic smile, and then hit him in the side with her arm. It was funny how Summer was a living oxymoron; Bittersweet.   
  
"Did you say something, Seth?" Mr. Roberts inquired, looking at the young man pecilularly. Just because Mr. Roberts had said that he wasn't going to fight it anymore, did not mean he had just decided to even attempt at getting along with Seth. It was just like Caleb vs. Sandy, except Robert wasn't bald, and Seth didn't have the eyebrows. At least, not to the potential of his father's. Not yet.  
  
"Uh... no." Seth responded dully, earning his foot a nice smothering from Summer's stilleto heel from underneath the table. "I think I'm going to take the dishes into the kitchen." Seth said, standing up and freeing his poor aching foot from Summer's heel and stacking up the plates. He wandered off into the kitchen, whistling off-key. After he had left the dining room, Robert turned his daughter with a serious expression, placing his hand gently on her arm.  
  
"Summer," He began, in a parental voice that did not suit him. Perhaps it was because Summer wasn't used to her father talking to her like this. In essence, she just wasn't used to her father being, well, fatherly. He sounded concerned, serious, and not like he was about to chew her head off. "I've been meaning to talk you, concerning something important." That was the final straw, Summer was getting freaked. Her father wasn't the type to cajole people into doing things. He didn't sweet talk, he coerced, pushed, shoved, and forced.   
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my Dad?" Summer asked, pulling her hand away from his touch.   
  
"Summer!" Her father's voice rose slightly, getting tighter. "This is serious!" He whispered harshly. "Can we not have a conversation? I thought we were on good terms-"  
  
"Sorry!" Summer interrupted, a huge grin plastered across her face. That familiar impatient tone that she so often used herself reassured her that the man sitting next to her wasn't an alien. It was definetly Robert Roberts, the one and only. "I'm sorry, just... tell me whatever it is that's so important." Summer said, sounding anything but attentive as she examined her nails distractedly.  
  
"Summer, I was thinking that it would be very nice if you came and stayed at home for the weekend." Her father proposed. This got Summer's attention and she jerked her head around to look up at him in surprise.   
  
"Why?" Summer asked, seeming disinterested in the idea.   
  
"Because, I've missed out on a lot of what's been happening lately. But I'm here now, Summer. Now, we can be a family, like you've always wanted." Her father said earnestly. "We can catch up this weekend, your step-mother misses you as well."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she does." Summer rolled her eyes. "That's a total and complete lie. Didn't I already tell you? She didn't even notice that I just up and left." Summer looked at her father and saw right through him. He just wanted to make her think that his wife cared. He just wanted to make them seem like a family. But, he had no idea what a real family was. "Look, Daddy..." Summer sighed. "I have the family I've always wanted. I have Seth, I have a child, I have Kirsten and Sandy, and Ryan and Marissa. What you want is for me to go home, so that we can all pose and have fake smiles and act like we're a family for one weekend. Then, what happens next weekend? The weekend after that? You'll go away, again." Summer told him, her voice softening as it always did in the times when she felt sad, depressed, and hopeless.  
  
"I won't!" Her father said firmly, taking her hand in his. "Summer, this time I'm not leaving. Not yet. I... I was supposed to go back two weeks from today, but I've post-poned it. I've delayed going back, until you've had this baby. Because I want to be there, for that. This weekend isn't for anything fake, it's for you and me. If you don't want your step-mother there, she won't be there. Just you and me, kiddo." Her father said with a sentimental smile.  
  
"Dad, I'm not six. Don't call me that." Summer reprimanded. "And stop acting so creepy and paternal. It really doesn't suit you." Summer pushed herself out of her seat and walked away from the dining room, ascending the stair steps as fast as a 7 1/2 month pregnant woman could go and then slamming the door to the bedroom shut behind her. After she had left, Seth cautiously made his way out of the kitchen and over to Mr. Roberts.  
  
"Flan?" He offered with a plastered smile.   
  
-  
  
"Hey, Summer..." Seth warily stepped into their bedroom, finding Summer with her back turned to him, examining her nails. "Are you allright? Do you need me to get you anything? Pickles and ice-cream? An enchilada? A midol?" Summer just briefly glanced at him over her shoulder and then turned away. Seth looked at her with scrutiny, leaning against the door-frame. He had never known Summer not to have some snappy retort to something like that. "Summer?" Seth slowly approached her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't get it." Summer said, turning around to face Seth. "I don't understand why he makes everything so hard. He's never satisfied, he's selfish, and he doesn't even think about how I feel."   
  
"Uh... huh." Seth nodded, trying hard not to smirk.  
  
"Hey!" Summer exclaimed, seeing the face he was making. She hit him in the arm. "I'm not like that anymore!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Seth agreed quickly, pulling her into a hug. "You're not. But now I guess we know where you got it from."  
  
"Yeah." Summer sighed. "I thought he was allright with it, and that he wouldn't pressure me anymore. I thought he wouldn't bother me, and that he was going to try to a grandfather, and..."  
  
"He is. That's why he's doing this. He wants you to spend time with them, get to know him again." Seth explained. "Your idea of him being a grandfather might be for him to leave us alone, but for him it's to actually do something. This is a good thing, Summer."  
  
"It's not good, it's awkward. I... I haven't talked to my step-mother in months! My father wants to act like nothing ever happened to us, I don't want to pretend to be living a perfect life anymore."   
  
"Your father just wants to fix things. Summer, I know you miss him. You love your father, you told me. He loves you too, and he's just trying to make everything perfect. You don't have to pretend, but you can try to make things as good as they can get." Seth told her, massaging her shoulders gently. "Summer, you've been really stressed out lately. You should do this, it won't be as bad as you think."  
  
"How would you know?" Summer asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, if you go there you'll be spoiled rotten and pampered. How does that sound?" Seth asked.  
  
"Hmm... Not all that bad, actually." Summer said, staring at Seth thoughtfully. "But what about you? You'll be all alone."  
  
"Summer, I survived 17 years of being alone. I think I'll be allright." Seth told her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You should go pack."  
  
"I don't know... It'll be weird..."  
  
"Pack. Now." Seth said, steering her towards their walk-in closest. He led her into the closest and then quickly ran out, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it.  
  
-  
  
"Welcome home, sweetheart." Robert Roberts embraced his daughter in an awkward hug, as her protruding stomache disrupted any usual exchange of affection. He pulled away hastily and draped an arm around her shoulders, in a very Seth-like manner, which made Summer suspicious, within 5 seconds of arriving at her old home.   
  
"Thanks." Summer said, glancing around the spacious living room. Was it strange that it felt less empty here now, after she had left? Summer quickly decided it was probably because she felt like she never quite belonged in this house, with her step-mother. Speaking of which... "So, where's..."  
  
"Your step-mother?" Mr. Roberts finished his daughter's sentence, bending down to pick up her suitcases. As usual, there was an ample amount of 5. Their maid, Bernita (no relation to Rosa), bustled in the room to help Robert pick up the bags and take them to Summer's bedroom. "She's staying at a resort for a week." He explained briskly.  
  
"She was actualy able to lift her feet and go somewhere?" Summer asked with half interest.   
  
"Well... it's a rehabilitation resort." Robert added. "Let's go up to your room." He suggested. Summer turned around and followed her father with a half-smile up the stairs. After dropping the suitcases up at the top of the steps, he stepped down a few steps to help Summer climb the stairs. Although she was able to manage it on her own, a flight of stairs usually left her quite out of breath, and gasping for either a bottle of Fiji water or Seth. Bernita opened the door to Summer's bedroom, the familiar purple princess bedroom, and set down her suitcases before leaving the father and daughter alone.   
  
"It looks like I never left." Summer said, looking around the bedroom. A purple object caught her eye and she let out a desperate gasp, walking towards her night-stand. Summer picked up a plastic horse. "This is where you've been!" She exclaimed to the horse, hugging it to her chest. Robert watched in amusement. "Dad, I thought I lost her. I wanted to move her in to the new house, and I couldn't find her in my stuff... I must've just forgotten to pack her." Summer stroked the plastic pony and set it back down, walking around to where her t.v. was. "And my The Valley box-set. I need to bring this back with me too." Summer murmured, picking it up.   
  
"So, princess, what do you want to do while you're here. See a movie? Take a sojourn to L.A.? Shopping?" Her father suggested.  
  
"Daddy, did you just actually suggest shopping?" Summer asked, glancing at him peculiarly.  
  
"What? You don't do that anymore?"   
  
"Please." Summer rolled her eyes. "It's just... not that fun anymore." She said a little softly, glancing down at her stomache. "I don't exactly fit a size 2."  
  
"Either do I. Now you know how I feel." Robert said, with an added chuckle. Summer turned around and raised an eyebrow. Now her father was making jokes? How highly uncharacteristic. If Summer didn't know better, she'd say that Seth posessed her father. But that led to bad thoughts, so Summer quickly erased it from her mind.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my dad?" Summer asked, setting down the box-set.  
  
"What? You'd rather have me go down to my office and work? Because I've got appointments to schedule..."  
  
"No! No, I didn't return here so that you could work. This will be a break for both of us." Summer told him. "It's just... weird. You're acting like Mr. Cooper."   
  
"You don't like Hanging with Mr. Cooper?" Robert inquired, furrowing his brow.  
  
"Dad. The lame jokes stop now."  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty... bad." Robert admitted.   
  
"Anyway. Mr. Coop is nice, but he is kind of a criminal."  
  
"Hmm. True." Robert murmured. "Well, we don't have all day. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I think you put me back in the mood to shop."  
  
"It must be the smell of my credit card in my pocket."  
  
"Well, I doused it with my Ralph Lauren Romance perfume, so I would always know when you had it on you."  
  
"That's my girl."   
  
-  
  
"So, Seth, sails?" Mr. Roberts inquired, toting several shopping bags and following his daughter. Summer was currently on a shopping spree for all the new clothes that she would be able to wear after she gave birth to the baby. But she didn't go without a few new maternity pieces either.   
  
"Yes. His boat is named after me." Summer said, in a somewhat gloatful tone. As if her father should be envious that Seth did not name his boat 'Robert Breeze'. Which would make absolutely no sense.   
  
"You don't find that a bit... strange?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow. "Normal people don't name their boats after people."  
  
"Normal people don't sail either." Summer put in, her father nodded in agreement. "But Seth just isn't normal. He likes comic books and emo music and sailing. Those things are just apart of him. Like how silicone and Justin are a part of Britney." Summer explained.  
  
"I have an appointment with her in a few weeks." Robert said, then lowering his voice, "she wants them done... again."  
  
"Send me a picture from your camera phone, 'kay, Dad? Those are so the new autographs." Summer didn't finish her sentence for long when she stopped in her tracks, with her nose raised in the air. "Do you smell that?"  
  
"Smell what?" Mr. Roberts asked, glancing at his watch.   
  
"That thing, it smells like... preztels." Summer said, furrowing her brow. "Pretzels, and hot dogs, and relish."  
  
"Well, we are near the food court." Mr. Roberts mumbled with disinterest. "Do you want to stop and buy some food?"  
  
"They also have orange chicken!" Summer exclaimed, cutting her dad off. "This is amazing! I have a craving for orange chicken with sour cream."  
  
"Summer?" Robert looked at her daughter and arched an eyebrow. "Are you allright? I don't smell anything. Nothing that distinct, at least."  
  
"Being pregnant heightens your sense of smell. Sorry, Daddy, guess you'll never know." Summer said, turning to the right. "Hey, I'm going to go get some orange chicken, but I'll be right back because I still really want to shop and Betty Johnson is right there." Summer said, nodding towards a store. Her father stared at her for a moment, not knowing quite what to think, and reached in his pocket and pulled out his platinum card, handing it to her. "I'll be looking at the watches." He told her, walking towards a nearby jewelry store.   
  
Mr. Roberts stepped inside the store with his hands tucked inside of the jacket pockets of his expensive jacket. Every inch of him looked polished and like the perfect customer. It was no surprise that when he entered the store, many of their sales-people flocked towards him. Mr. Roberts decided to allow a young man with thick glasses to talk to him, and turned his shoulder towards the rest of the employees.  
  
"Hello, sir, may I help you with anything? What are you interested in looking at today?" He asked, in that tone of voice that all employees have. That rehearsed tone, as if they were just going through the motions. Which they were.   
  
"Watches." Mr. Roberts replied. He already knew where the display case was and led the younger man towards it.   
  
"Watches, that's great. We have Rolex, Armani, Shiseido, see anything you like?" The employee asked, leaning across the glass display, which he probably shouldn't be doing.   
  
"Yes, I want to see that," He pointed at a Rolex in the back, glowing with all its silvery luster. Mr. Roberts glanced at it through the display when something in the reflection of the glass display caught his eye. "That guy." He murmured, scratching his chin.  
  
"Pardon?" The employee asked with a confused expression.   
  
"Nevermind." Mr. Roberts shook his head and his hand. "Actually, I think I'm more interested in something else right now." Robert told the sales-man, turning away from the watches. He walked over to another display, peering through the glass and inspecting it's content. "Would you show me some of these?" He asked, pointing into the case. The employee nodded briskly, taking out a set of keys and un-locking the sliding glass door to the case. He pulled out Mr. Robert's choice items of interest, displaying them to him and explaining the qualities of each in detail.  
  
"Hmm." After several minutes of debating each item, and inspecting each meticulously, Mr. Roberts arrived upon a decision. "I want this one. Ring it up, quickly, please." He pulled out his wallet, searching for another credit card since Summer had taken his. He handed it to the sales-man, who seemed giddy at the thought of the commissions he'd make, and rang up the item. A few seconds later, Mr. Roberts walked out of the jewelry store with a small bag.   
  
Luckily for him, the young man he had spotted in the reflection of the watch display case was still standing where he had last seen him. Mr. Roberts now realized that the man was still there because he was currently standing in the arcade, deeply involved in a game of classic Donkey Kong. Mr. Roberts stepped inside the arcade, walking up next to the young man, who was really just a boy deep inside. Mr. Roberts planned to change that.   
  
"Hello Seth." He said in an unemotional voice. Seth, in surprise, jumped away from the arcade game, letting go of the controllers. Donkey Kong fell and died.   
  
"M-mister R-roberts! Hey!" Seth said, genuinely scared and shocked.  
  
"Please, just Robert." Robert said, moving infront of Seth and grabbing the controls of the arcade game. He turned to Seth. "Are you going to put 50 cents in there or not? Being Caleb Nichol's grand-son, I hope you do have at least that much." He said. Seth stood there for a moment, before the sarcasm hit him, and he reached in his pocket and dropped in two quarters into the slot. Mr. Roberts nodded and began to madly tap away at the controls, so madly that Seth feared that Donkey Kong might die of over-exertion rather than falling down. While the most unlikely of men was playing a video game, Seth watched with his mouth agape and his feet glued to the ground. A few minutes later Robert Roberts got bored and turned away from the game, allowing the large ape to fall to his inevitable doom. "That was refreshing." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"That was amazing. I didn't know you played." Seth said, staring at Robert with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't anymore. Either will you." He added, with a some-what evil smile.   
  
"Uh..." Seth furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"You're about to be a father, and you're still playing video games?" Mr. Roberts asked Seth in a challenging tone, taking a step towards the boy. Seth took a step backwards. "What's your favourite game?"  
  
"I don't, uh, I don't really have a favourite. I'm a fan of all genres. I like the Zelda series, and you can't go wrong with the Final Fantasy series. Everquest, Halo, everybody loves Halo, uh-"  
  
"Thrown them all away."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Roberts, wha-what?" Seth began to speak, but Robert cut him off yet again.  
  
"I told you to refer to me as Robert. Just Robert." He said in a strict tone. "And I also told you to get rid of all those games, which you will. If you won't, I will myself. When you become a father, you will not have time for foolish games. I don't even know what you're doing now, probably taking advantage of the fact that I am taking care of Summer for the weekend so that you can revert to your childish self."  
  
"What? No! Mist- Robert, it's not like that. I mean... if you're taking care of her, then where is she?" Seth asked. Robert paused for a moment. "She is getting something to eat. She's got to eat." He said defensively. "Are you arguing with my methods of parenthood? Because I raised Summer all myself, and I hope you appreciate what I've done."  
  
"I do, I do!" Seth nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Why are you agreeing with everything I say? Don't you have some backbone?" Robert asked accusingly, circling around Seth like a vulture eagerly eyeing its prey.  
  
"Well, since I'm a homosapien and thus not an invertebrae, technically, I do, but..." Seth met Robert's eye and found his voice fading. "I'll shut up now."  
  
"Another thing I feel inclined to comment on... what is the matter with your hair. Don't you ever feel inclined to run a brush through it? Make yourself look presentable so that you do not humiliate my daughter."  
  
"Well, you see, Robert, with curly hair there's really not much you can do. You can runa brush through it, douse it with gel or any other chemical product, but... it pretty much just stays that way." Seth briefly glanced at Robert, daring to meet his gaze. "Please don't kill me." He added quickly. There was a pause and then Robert advanced towards Seth with a threatening gaze, reaching out and throwing his arm around Seth's shoulder and... embracing him? "Robert?"  
  
"I was right." Robert said, with an air of superiority.  
  
"About?" Seth asked curiously.  
  
"You. You're a just a child, but if I push you in the right directions, I think you are actually able to defend yourself. With rhetoric instead of punches, that's a good thing." Mr. Roberts pointed out. "I am going to whip you into shape. Turn you into a real dad. You know why?"   
  
"Uh... why?"  
  
"Because my daughter deserves the best." Mr. Roberts slid his hand inside Seth's jacket pocket, then fished it back out, letting go of him and instead giving him a push into a wall. Seth instantly hit it and rebounded back slightly. "Why are you such a wimp? Why don't you just resist it?" Robert asked, walking up to Seth and giving him a shove in the shoulders. Seth slammed up against the wall.  
  
"Hey! This, this is child abuse!"  
  
"It's not just child abuse, it's verbal abuse too." Robert pointed out. "What are you going to do about it? Are you going to alert the police? Tell them that Robert Roberts was bullying you? Are you? You're too scared. But I dare you to." Robert fished in his pocket for his cell phone, pulling it out and dangling it infront of Seth's face.   
  
"I would, but that would put me on your bad side." Seth mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "And I care about Summer too much to do that."  
  
"So if I keep bullying you, that means..."  
  
"I'm trapped, and I'll just have to grin and bear it." Seth finished.  
  
"You've been doing that all your life, haven't you?" Robert asked. Seth nodded. "You look like the type. The type I used to beat up in high school, that is."  
  
"Reassuring." Seth muttered.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to hurt you." Robert said. Seth glanced at Robert's hand, which still had a death-grip on his right shoulder. Robert slowly removed his hand. "From now on." He added quickly. "I was just testing you."  
  
"Did I pass?"  
  
"Ha." Robert let out a shallow chuckle. "What do you think? No. You have a lot of growing up to do before I think you're good enough for Summer. Speaking of which, my daughter is probably looking for me now. I'm sure I'll talk to you later, though, Seth." Mr. Roberts stepped away from him and gave Seth and surprisingly amiable wave and walking off, leaving Seth to wonder if Robert was bi-polar and unaware. As Robert walked away from the arcade and passed by a trash bin in the middle of the mall, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an empty jewelry store bag, tossing it away.  
  
-  
  
Summer sat at a little table for two inside the food court. Infront of her was a plate of half-eaten orange chicken and on the side were sour cream, chutney, and one of those little cups of melted cheese from Taco Bell.   
  
"Sho good." Summer mumbled, taking a swig of her soda to wash it all down. She was probably going to have major heartburn later today. Being pregnant tended to over-dramatize every little thing, from eating to walking up a flight up stairs. It all seemed like a grand and epic battle, each of those little tasks. However, on the bright side, her sense of smell and taste had gotten more extreme, which made eating even more fun. Not to mention, she had the excuse that she was eating for two. As Summer set down her drink, she heard a familiar giggle from behind her and turned around. Ugh. Malibu Barbie. "Holly." Summer smiled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Summer!" Holly exclaimed, rushing up to her as if she never did try to ruin Summer's relationship with Seth. Holly wrapped her arms around Summer's shoulder, and her Bora Bora perfume hit Summer like a torpedo. It was so strong and so horrible. "Aw! You look so... good." Holly lied, giving her a false smile. "Has it moved yet? Kicked?" Holly asked, "I want to feel it!", she reached her arm towards Summer, but Summer slapped it away. Holly withdrew her hand in surprise.   
  
"Sometimes... at night, I feel it. I don't get any sleep." Summer admitted, running a hand hastily through her hair. She took in a deep breath.  
  
"Honestly, Summer, I get that being pregnant makes you pissy, but you don't have to be so aggressive." Holly said, holding her hand.  
  
"Being pregnant... does not make you pissy!" Summer retorted. "It's people like you, bothering me about being pissy, that makes me pissy!" Summer inhaled another deep breath, and found her hands clutching her side.   
  
"Summer...?" Now Holly's tone had softened and she seemed genuinely worried, or freaked out.  
  
"Dammit." Summer moaned, placing one hand to support herself against the edge of the table. She reached for her purse, pulling out her cell phone and tossing it to Holly. "Call Seth." She told Holly, looking at her pleadingly. Holly just stood there in shock, glancing at the phone in her hand. "CALL SETH!" Summer yelled, pushing herself out of her seat. She sank to the floor, wrapping her arms around her stomache and squeezing her eyes shut. There was a pain. A horrible pain, that seared through her side like an venomous arrow intent upon torture. It made everything hurt. Her head, her stomache, her legs. Everything was aching and she needed Seth. She opened her eyes slightly to see a blurry image of Holly holding the cell phone up to her ear, she could hear her frantically talking into the phone. She could see the moving shadows and crowds of people surrounded her, talking, gasping. Some just stood there, and she hated them for it. A few were running off to get help. She didn't see when the help arrived, her pain was blinding and everything was just a hot white for a long time. She felt herself being lifted, and she felt the soft material of a bed beneath her. It wasn't a bed though, because she could hear it rolling and clicking against the tiles of the mall floor. She was elevated. It was a stretcher. She felt two seperates hands holding each of her own and she knew both of those hands by heart. When two voices accompanied those hands, Summer knew that she was going to be allright. 


	19. Dieciocho

Title: The Consequences  
  
Author: In Fair Verona  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.  
  
Shipper: Seth x Summer  
  
Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.  
  
A/N: I have to apologize. I've had this chapter done for two weeks, I was just extremely lazy with actually uploading it. But, hey, just 2 more chapters (and an epilogue) to go! Exciting. Also, another apology I have is that I'm sorry that I didn't get to put more actually pregnancy things in the story. You know, lamaze (sp?) class, more doctor appointments, shopping, etc... I guess this story was just more focused on the social issues that came w/ the pregnancy than the actual pregnancy itself. It was like the pregnancy was used to fuel all the plots, etc... So, there won't be any lamaze classes in any future chapter, sorry. But feel free to imagine that they are taking it.   
  
-  
  
"Summer." Somebody was calling her name. It was kind of like the way they did it in those movies when somebody is waking up from a dream and a faint voice grows louder and louder. It was like that. "Summer..." It was a bit eerie, and if anything it made Summer not want to wake up. Instead she would rather be snuggling under warm sheets, not giving a damn about reality. She didn't want to return to a world of responsibility. Who-ever was trying to get her should've just thought about giving her a few more minutes to rest. She really needed it. "Summer. Summer."   
  
" Ugh." Summer groaned and pushed herself up in the bed. Something was different, but she wasn't able to define what it was. Something about her was different. When Summer glanced around her surroundings, she realized that she was in the hospital. Like a dream sequence from a movie, everything was blurry at first and but then faded into focus. She turned her head to the side and a small smile tugged at her face upon seeing Seth sitting at her side. But there was something different about him as well. "Seth?"   
  
"Summer." The voice that was insistently trying to get her attention belonged to Dr. Janney, who was now hovering before her, removing his gloves. "Are you awake?" He asked softly. Summer glared slightly, nodding her head. Yeah, she awake, now. Dr. Janney sighed and walked around to the opposite side of Summer's bed. "Summer, do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?" Dr. Janney asked, staring vacantly at the air above Summer's shoulder, rather than at the girl herself.   
  
"Uh, I remember hurting and falling to the ground." Summer responded. She quickly glanced at Seth, who seemed silent. His head was bowed down and she wasn't sure if he was asleep or silent. Maybe both. "Is Seth allright?" She asked quickly with worry.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about him." Dr. Janney responded. Summer frowned. He had totally evaded her question.   
  
"What's wrong with him? What's going on?" Summer hastily turned to Seth, grabbing his arm. "Seth? Seth?" She turned back towards Dr. Janney. "Where's my dad?" She asked, biting her lip. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"I'm trying to tell you." Dr. Janney insisted, pulling her grip away from Seth and holding both of her hands in his. "It's just very difficult to say." He dropped her hands, and spoke as his gaze studied the tiled floor. "Summer, you lost the baby."   
  
Summer, you lost the baby. She had lost the baby.  
  
Instantly Summer's hands flew to her stomache. It felt numb and frozen. There was no life inside, there was no baby. She killed it. She lost it, it was gone. All gone.   
  
"Where did you take it?" Summer asked, her voice trembling. "Where did you take it!?" She demanded, pushing herself from the bed. Her legs felt weak and numb and she stumbled but Dr. Janney quickly supported her. "I want my baby, please, give me back my baby!" Summer said, feeling her eyes water and pristine tears threatening to fall.   
  
"It's gone, Summer. There's nothing that I am able to do now." Dr. Janney said gently, feeling his throat get dry. He smoothed Summer's hair and spun her around to face Seth. Summer awkwardly stumbled towards Seth, and found herself losing what little balance she had, and she fell to her knees infront of him.   
  
"Seth," The tears were free-falling now, and there was no stopping him. Summer hastily reached for Seth's hand, squeezing it tightly in hers. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this happen! I'm so sorry..." She sobbed, resting her head against his knee. She felt him move beneath her and quickly stared up at him.   
  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Seth responded, he stood up and gently moved Summer away from him, leaving the room. Summer turned and tried to stand up, but she wasn't fast enough and fell down again.   
  
"Seth! Please, I'm so sorry! Don't go!" She sobbed, burying her head in her hands. She let more tears fall than Marissa had ever done in her life. She huddled herself into a little ball, rocking back and forth and wailing and moaning with more emotion that she had ever shown before. But it didn't matter now if her image was ruined. Seth was right... nothing mattered anymore.  
  
-  
  
"SETH!" Summer screamed, sitting up straight in the hospital bed. In an instant Seth, Robert, and Dr. Janney were hastily surrounding her and by her side, all with desperation.   
  
"Summer!" Seth grasped her hand, and noticed the expression of absolute fear and horror in his girlfriend's eyes. "I'm here, are you allright?" He asked. Summer shook her head, and lifted a hand up to her forehead. It was sweaty and hot. Her hands immediately then drifted down to her stomache. She felt it's warm roundness, heavyness, and the motion of liquid inside. There was definetly life in there. Summer let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into her pillow, taking a deep breath.   
  
"Seth, I had a nightmare. It seemed so real." Summer admitted, turning to face him. "It was so horrible." She said softly, staring down at her hands. She glanced up and looked at Dr. Janney. He seemed normal, not like the bearer of bad news. He also seemed less serious and more like his forgetful self.   
  
"Well, now that you're awake, I should tell you that the baby is absolutely fine." Dr. Janney told her, "I ran some tests while you were sleeping and it wasn't injured in any way. You were just inexperiencing some pregnancy pains, it really isn't too uncommon. It was simply overwhelming this time, so much that it made you faint." The doctor explained. "But as your pregnancy draws nearer, you might experience more pain. There are rare instances when such extroardinary pain is abnormal, so much that the mother is unable to give birth, but I wouldn't worry about that. You're doing absolutely fine, Summer." Dr. Janney gave her a warm smile and then turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks." Summer replied after him. Robert approached Summer on the side of the hospital bed opposite of Seth, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.  
  
"I'm relieved that you're allright, princess. I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to you." He said, planting a kiss on her head.   
  
"I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to the baby." Summer admitted.   
  
"Is there anything I can get you? Something to eat or drink?" Her father asked. It was strange how Summer's pregnancy and newfound parental skills had also turned her father into, well... a father.   
  
"Some water would be nice. My mouth is really dry." Summer said. Robert nodded and walked out of the hospital room to get his daughter's water. After he left, Summer turned to face Seth, giving him a quick smile.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what that dream was about?" Seth asked, leaning over the hospital bed railing and looking at her curiously.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, Seth. It was a nightmare." Summer corrected, smoothing her bed-sheets over her stomache.   
  
"Hmm. How bad could it be? Did you see Holly walking around naked or something? Although, for some people, that's not exactly a nightmare..."   
  
"Shut up." Summer hit his arm. "It was serious, Seth. Speaking of Holly, where is she?" Summer asked curiously.  
  
"She was in the waiting room with Marissa." Seth said nonchalantly.  
  
"Marissa and Holly? In the same room?" Summer repeated with wide eyes.  
  
"Not anymore." Marissa replied, walking through the door. She approached Summer, leaning over the bed to give her best friend a gentle hug. "It's kind of weird seeing you in the hospital bed instead of me."   
  
"It kind of is." Summer responded with a grin. "So, you and Holly getting along?"  
  
"She left after Dr. Janney told us you woke up and were allright." Marissa explained. "But it was definetly an awkward 2 hours. Luckily I had Ryan with me."   
  
"Ryan's here?" Summer asked in surprise, seeming somewhat touched.  
  
"He went to go get something to drink, but he'll be back." Marissa explained. "Anyway, I was surprised that Holly actually hung around."   
  
"She probably had nothing better to do. You know, nobody to do." Seth put in.  
  
"You guys!" Summer reprimanded, "If it weren't for Holly, something bad may have happened to me. I know she's a slutty whore bitch, but she's still a person with a heart." Summer told them. Marissa and Seth simply stared at her. "Allright, she's just a slutty whore bitch." Summer shrugged.   
  
"Look who I found." Robert said, entering the room with a styrofoam cup of water and Ryan right behind him. Ryan had a dark, regretful expression and the other three teenagers were about to discover why. Robert put a hand on his shoulder, leading him over to where Seth was standing. "Ryan and I had a good talk and we got to know each other."  
  
"Ryan talked?" Summer asked in confusion. Ryan simply shrugged, averting his gaze.  
  
"This kid doesn't let me push him around." Robert explained, turning to Seth. "Maybe you should let him give you some lessons in growing up and being a father. He'd be good at it."   
  
"Well, I'm sure if I grew up in a home with my mother's abusive boyfriend, I would be too." Seth retorted. He glanced over Robert's shoulder at Ryan. "Sorry, man."  
  
"It's allright." Ryan said, seemingly a little frightened of Robert and leaning towards Marissa as much as possible.  
  
"You," Robert pointed at Ryan, "Do me a favor and show this kid how to be an adult," He lowered his voice, "and throw away all his video games."  
  
"Uh... sure." Ryan responded.   
  
"I've got to go pick up your step-mother from the airport, princess. But I'll stop by your house later to see you." He leaned over and gave Summer a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Seth turned to Ryan.  
  
"Dude, are you really going to throw away my video games?" He asked, feeling like he had been stabbed in the back.  
  
"No," Ryan responded, "How else can I kick your ass without getting in trouble?"  
  
"Heh. Ryan, the funny thing doesn't work for you." Seth replied with a snerk.  
  
"And the adult thing works for you...?"   
  
"That hurts, man. Right here." Seth pointed at his heart.  
  
"Well, I think we're going to go. Before Seth gets hurt too badly." Marissa said, tugging on Ryan's hand.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked. Marissa shrugged, pulling Ryan towards the exit.  
  
"Bye, Summer. I'll see you later tonight!" She said, then turned around and dragged her boyfriend away with her.  
  
"Huh. I don't think Marissa likes me very much." Seth mumbled.   
  
"Is my dad giving you trouble?" Summer asked curiously, glancing up at him.  
  
"No, not at all! Why he's been absolutely friendly and amiable! We're tight." Seth replied sarcastically. "If it isn't too childish of me to say so, yes, he is. But you know what, that's life, and I will deal with it." Seth said with a wave of gusto.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, if you want to put up with him, that's your decision. I guess I won't talk to him about being easier on you after all. Even though he does everything I say." Summer replied nonchalantly.  
  
"You... were going to do that?" Seth asked, feeling a bit stupid.   
  
"Well, I'm kind of in love with you, so... I would." Summer admitted, giving him a genuine smile.   
  
"P-pardon? What did you say? Did you just say what I think you said, you know what I've always wished they you'd say... Did you just say that?" Seth repeated, gripping the bed railing tightly. "I, um, wow..."  
  
"I said I'm kind of in love with you. But that could change soon because I'm really thirsty and I really need a drink, and I really can't get it for myself." Summer put in, leaning back in her bed.   
  
"R-right. I'm on it." Seth said, slowly making his way outside of the small hospital room. His feet automatically guided him towards the vending machines, although his mind wasn't directing him because it was somewhere else. Summer said she was in love with him. Well, actually, she said she kind of was, which was just as good. "She's in love with me." Seth said to himself, and he really liked hearing that. "Amazing."  
  
Seth took a right turn and ended up infront of the vending machines. He stared at the choices for a moment and then dug into his pockets for some change. However, it wasn't change that his hand found. He felt a small box-like object in his pocket and curiously encompassed it with his hand and fished it out. It was a small blue velvet box, and Seth had a freaky feeling that he knew what was in this little blue box. He gingerly pried it apart and the top snapped up. Nestled in them middle of the box between soft material was a gleaming diamond ring. It had a gold band and large diamond adorned by randomly placed little diamonds. Seth felt his breath get caught in his throat. Where did this come from? When did it get in his pocket? Who bought the ring? Then it hit him. Mr. Roberts did it. He remembered earlier at the mall, he had seen Mr. Roberts exit the jewelry store. Mr. Roberts had also put his arm around him. That was probably when he slipped the ring in. But there was still a question left unanswered. Why? Robert hated him... Robert thought that he was an incompetent kid, why would he even do this?  
  
"I want the best for my daughter."   
  
His words rang in Seth's ears. It did make sense in a strange way. This was just another way for Mr. Roberts to push Seth towards becoming a father... by becoming a husband. And it wasn't as if Robert would let his daughter raise a child and not be married to the man who was helping her raise it. His logic was a bit incomprehensible, but his motives were pure. Seth shook his head and smiled, shutting the little box and slipping it back into his pocket. He dished in his pant pockets and finally found some spare change. After inserting it into the vending machine and receiving a bottle of Snapple in return, Seth returned to Summer's room.  
  
"Hey," Summer smiled when he returned and sat up in bed. "Dr. Janney said that I should go home now." She told Seth, attempting to remove herself from her tangled bed sheets.   
  
"Then let's hit the road." Seth said happily. "Here's your drink." He said, holding it up.  
  
"I'm not really thirsty anymore." Summer replied. As she did so, Dr. Janney entered the room with a wheelchair and assisted Seth into helping Summer from the bed to it.   
  
"I want you to get a lot of rest, take it easy for the next few days." Dr. Janney instructed. Summer nodded obediently and the doctor handed Seth some pain-killers for her. Then Seth gripped the wheelchair and slowly pushed her towards the exit.  
  
-  
  
"Sum!" Marissa knocked on the door to Summer's bedroom, where she was resting while watching The Valley on the t.v. set infront of her. Summer grabbed her remote and paused it, and turned to Marissa expectantly. "I have exciting news!" Marissa said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and fiddling with her purse. "And you know, since you've been gone from school for the past week, somebody has to keep you up to date on social events, right?"  
  
"And nobody does that better than you." Summer replied. "So what's up?"  
  
"Well, you know, Prom is in three weeks..." Marissa began.  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me." Summer said in a moody tone. "I mean, you know I've been looking forward to Prom since... well, a long time. It's supposed to be a magical night. How magical can it get in a maternity dress?" Summer asked, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean... I'm not upset that I'm pregnant and I know there's always next year's prom, but... I guess it's just a little disappointing to have to miss it this year." Summer sighed. Marissa's enthusiastic face dropped.  
  
"You're going to miss it? Summer, who cares about the dress, you should still go." Marissa suggested.  
  
"You know very well that the dress is the most important part. After you have the perfect dress, it's just downhill from there." Summer explained.   
  
"Still, believe me, you're going to want to go." Marissa told her. "May I finally tell you why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you have been nominated for Prom Queen!" Marissa said excitedly, clapping her hands.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Aren't you excited?" Marissa asked with a worried expression.  
  
"About getting up infront of a bunch of people in a big ugly maternity prom dress? No." Summer replied. "Who the hell would nominate me?"   
  
"Well..." Marissa trailed off. "I did. But not just me. Anna, and Holly and Danny, and Luke. Ryan didn't want anything to do with Prom though. But he got nominated for Prom king." She laughed slightly.  
  
"Really? Maybe I'll go just to see that." Summer said thoughtfully. "Who else was nominated?"  
  
"Well... Me." Marissa smiled, "And some random people. I really didn't look after I saw your name." Marissa smiled.   
  
"I'm glad you're nominated." Summer told her. "You'll definetly win and I won't have to mortify myself."   
  
"You should be more optimistic. You're popular, you have a good chance of winning. Especially after all you've been through." Marissa put in.  
  
"But you're more of the Prom Queen type... I'm not really into that." Summer responded. "You know that."  
  
"Well, yeah, but then what type of person are you?" Marissa asked with a smile.  
  
"The maternal type." Summer responded dutifully. "And I don't want to take my chances on spiked punch or anything at the Prom." She put in. Marissa was about to speak but she was interrupted by a soft tapping at the bedroom door. Marissa got up from the bed and opened the door, revealing Seth on the other side.  
  
"Hey, Ryan needs to go run an errand, so he's ready to go." Seth said, gesturing down the stairs behind him.  
  
"Allright." Marissa turned around and walked over to Summer, giving her a friendly hug and a quick wave before disappearing with her boyfriend. After the couple had left, Seth slowly approached Summer, sitting down where Marissa once sat.   
  
"I'm sorry about Prom, Summer." He said earnestly, looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry that your ideal night has been sort of... ruined." He said awkwardly, tapping his fingers on his knee. Summer stared at him in discontentment for a moment.  
  
"You were listening?" She asked.  
  
"I overheard." Seth corrected.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Seth. It was really... kind of shallow." Summer admitted. "I mean, it doesn't really matter, at all."  
  
"Yes, it does. It matters to you, it always has." Seth told her. "You don't have to pretend to be unaffected. The girl that I love always speaks her mind and she doesn't care whose feelings she may hurt... but that's why I love you. You're not afraid to say things like that, and I don't ever want that to change no matter what the relationship between us is." Seth told her. "Allright?" Summer stared at him with wide eyes and then slowly nodded in response.  
  
"Allright." She took a deep breath. "A part of me wishes that things were different. That I wasn't pregnant, that I was skinny and that I would walk into prom with confidence and in the perfect strappy black dress." Summer said, shrugging her shoulders. "And my hair would be up. I would be the one spiking the punch. I would dance with at least 10 different guys, and Marissa, Luke and I were supposed to rent a limo and just drive around town all night long. So much for all that though. It's really immature of me to want all of that anyway. Especially now, but that's how I really feel." She said, looking at Seth.  
  
"Well, I might not be able to guarantee 10 different guys - just one, and I can't guarantee Luke and Marissa, but I can give you Ryan and Marissa and maybe not the dress that you want or spiked punch... Well, actually I can guarantee the punch, but I still want to try to make that night magical. Like it should be. I know how important this is to you. I understand." Seth told her. "So I'm going to try." He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Summer, will you be my prom date?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"I wouldn't be anybody else's." Summer replied, nodding her head. Seth smiled and leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on her lips and then pulling away. "It'll be a night you'll always remember. Although I can't guarantee if the part you'll remember is the actual prom, or the drunken sex afterwards." Seth told her, earning himself another smack in the arm.  
  
"It depends who the sex's with, I'm sure Danny would make it unforgettable." Summer retorted.  
  
"That was below the belt, Summer." Seth told her, shaking his head. "He might be big in the funny department, but not anywhere else."   
  
"Well they say that funny guys are usually compensating for something." Summer replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Is that what they say? Well, if you see a funny guy anywhere, tell me if that's true." Seth told her.  
  
"I think you'll get in a funny guy's pants before me, Seth."   
  
"That hurts, Summer. But I got in your pants." Seth pointed out.  
  
"Right now, I'm not wearing any pants."  
  
"Oh really?" Seth arched an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Really." Summer reassured him, grabbing him by the collar and pressing her lips to his. 


	20. An Author's Note

An Author's Note

It's been what, a year and a half? Almost two years? Exactly two years? That's how long it's been since this story was left alone. What else is there to say aside from what is expected - laziness, real life, et cetera. I may have gotten around to finishing it sooner had the show not taken a quality decline. It still hasn't picked up, but now I've accepted that it never will.

Which is why I'm finishing this story. There were only two planned chapters left and an epilogue - I will finish it all before I graduate high school. FYI, I began this story in my sophomore year of high school and I am now a senior. My writing style has improved significantly, so I can promise even better chapters. I am also going to set the goal to have the next one up before the new year.

So, that was my extraordinarily delayed author's note and explanation. Thank you all for your reviews and your patience, I know how frustrating it can be when you're emersed in a fic only to have it become abandoned. I'm going to finish this for you all as much as for myself, though it will take time. Again, thank you.

Sibby


	21. Diecinueve

Title: The Consequences

Author: In Fair Verona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.

Shipper: Seth x Summer

Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.

A/N: Well, here it is. The resumption of 'The Consequences' in the long-awaited prom chapter. I don't know what else to say, except thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy. The writing has certainly evolved since my last update.

-

Prom. That notorious four letter word. Prom queen, an even more threatening attachment, the election with a higher turnout than that of the presidency.

"I don't want to go." Summer Roberts squeaked, placing her hand over her enlarged stomach as she looked at her profile in the mirror's reflection. From its empire waist, vivid red chiffon fabric draped over her stomach in various layers, extending down until they hit the floor. To thin red straps held the dress up, visible due to Summer's hair being pulled up into an elegant bun adorned with a red rose. For what she had to work with, Summer had to admit that she looked good, however... that wasn't enough. "Though, you guys really are miracle workers." She glanced back over her shoulder where Haley Nichol was curling Marissa's hair. Marissa looked demure and sophisticated in a slinky white silk dress, and Summer felt the ugly green monster rearing its head. Even if Marissa ever did get pregnant, she'd probably look like Summer did on a regular day.

"You have to go, Sum." Marissa pointed out, looking at her friendly expectantly. "You're a prom queen nominee, and you already look fantastic. It'll be a waste not to go at this point."

"It's not like I'm going to win. Nobody wants a pregnant chick for their prom queen." Summer replied, scrunching up her nose, "Plus, I'll totally bring your image down when you win. I think just hanging out here and watching The Valley will be equally entertaining but a whole lot less embarassing."

"Sum-" Marissa began, only to be interrupted by the bedroom door being creaked ajar.

"Not to be impatient, but are you ladies anywhere close to finished? Ryan looks like he might either strangle me, or worse, eat me because he's just that bored." Seth remarked, poking his head through the opening before stepping fully inside the room and closing the door behind him.

"Don't call my boyfriend a cannibal." Marissa said promptly, though her expression quickly changed when she got a full glimpse of Seth, "Wow, very nice, Seth." Marissa commented, raising her eyebrows.

Though they had all seen Seth Cohen in a tuxedo on several occassions including weddings, funerals, and birthday parties, they had never really seen him work a tuxedo like he did tonight. As if he was actually trying to look good. Maybe he had grown not only in maturity but also physically as well, he didn't look as lanky as usual but rather filled the suit nicely, and even went through the trouble for combing his hair, though that didn't do much to tame his wayward curls. Basically, the boy looked nice.

"Uh, yeah, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road." Summer replied enthusiastically, grinning madly at Seth as she walked past Marissa, completely ignoring the shocked face her best friend bore in response to Summer's adrupt change of heart. Marissa followed the pair down the stairs after thanking Haley profusely and then offered her hand to Ryan, who slipped on a matching corsage. The four teenagers posed for several photographs which the parents waiting downstairs - Jimmy, Kirsten, and Robert all eagerly took and then promptly walked outside, greeted by their limosuine.

"So, here's to... you." Ryan Atwood said, pulling out a bottle of champagne and popping the cork. He poured himself and Marissa a glass, clinking them together.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Summer prompted, holding her glass out expectantly. Seth did the same and Ryan obliging poured them all a glass. The four teens sat in the back of the limo, looking at one another expectantly.

"Here's to us." Marissa said, always the great speaker, breaking the silence.

"To us." Seth agreed and the four clinked their glasses together before taking a sip, except Summer who just clinked and then stared at her glass for a moment, deep in thought until she raised her glass again.

"Here's to prom." Summer said with a smile and the other three all agreed, followed by, "Here's to Summer; here's to babies; here's to Seth in a tuxedo; here's to Ryan actually speaking; here's to California; here's to being filthy rich or once having been; here's to Wonder Woman; here's to hot drunken sex; here's to frenemies; here's to Ryrissa (the couple, not the dog, actually, yes, the dog too);" and finally "here's to family." The four teens clinked their glasses a final time as the limo rolled to a stop and Seth accidently splashed champagne on the bottom of Marissa's white gown. But she didn't care, in fact none of them and it was merely laughed off as they all stepped out of the vehicle and linked arms in pairs - and odd group consisting of the pregnant chick, the nerd, the delinquent, and the girl who OD'd in TJ. They strode into the hotel ballroom looking more like the court jesters than prom royalty, but in this one moment, not one of them, not even Summer, particularly cared.

"Slowdancing is more difficult than I imagined." Summer giggled softly, her hands rested on his shoulders but she wasn't physically able to loop them around his neck like she used to, like she loved to. However, despite the physical distance Seth felt closer to her now than in any of the previous dances they had ever shared.

"That's because it takes two to tango, but we can work with three." Seth replied, keeping his hand firmly pressed against the small of her back. Summer smiled in response, never having been more grateful for Seth's cheesy sense of humor. What was it with tonight, tonight? She didn't have it in her to make a sarcastic quip or snippy comment. There was this eerie feeling of total contentment which made it impossible for her to tarnish with her satiracle remarks. What sort of awful person would willingly ruin such a dream come true, anyway?

"Thank you, Seth." Summer whispered, looking up at him with a look that conveyed total earnesty. No teasing, no games, no sarcasm. A 'thank you' that was there for what it was. "I really needed this." She added. He had done more than keep his promise regarding prom, he had exceeding it. Like everytime she had doubted him, he managed to somehow totally surprise and amaze her. "You're going to make somebody a great husband." And then it hit her, a totally selfish but perfectly reasonable thought. Summer didn't want Seth to be anybody else's husband. Summer couldn't imagine Seth being with anybody else, or taking care of anybody else, or making dreams come true for anybody else and she certainly didn't want him to.

Though they had decided that they were dating, and that they would raise a family together, the rest of the future was still vague and unplanned. Their entire focus had been on getting through the first obstacle - childbirth, but Summer wondered what would happen after that? During the majority of their pregnancy, Seth had been the one yearning for some sort of confirmation on their status, and yet now at the very end of it all, it was Summer who wanted a concrete answer. What was going to happen to them? Where was this all going? In the most basic of terms, the frightening question was...

Were she and Seth ever going to get married?

And then, is that what she wanted? Because in this moment it sure seemed like what she wanted, but then she thought about young she was to be thinking about marriage - sixteen! She hadn't even thought about college yet, let alone marriage. Then again, she had never expected to think about childbirth at sixteen either. But marriage? That was planning the rest of her life, right now, without having even really lived it. But, in truth, would she really mind spending everyday with Seth Cohen? She had gotten so used to it. She liked him.

She loved him.

"Earth to Summer, everything allright?" Seth asked, waving his hand infront of her face. Summer snapped back to reality, looking at him with a brief expression of confusion before it reverted to a genuine smile and she nodded her head.

"I was just thinking."

"That's a first."

"Cohen, why did you have to go ruin it by making one of your witty little retorts?" Summer inquired, slightly annoyed. She looked up at him dully. "I was actually refraining from making fun of you, I mean, I had plenty of chances. I mean, here's to Ryrissa, who came up with a name like that?"

"You did."

"Whatever, it's the sort of joke that loses its quality when repeated twice." Summer explained. "We were doing so good, with the happy and the kindness, I was almost starting to like the kindness."

"But that's not us." Seth countered, swaying gently to the music, "That's not me and you. We tease and we jest and we make fun of each other constantly, but that's what keeps things interesting." Seth pointed out. "And that's just how we naturally work, I guess." He added, leaning in closely and pressing his forehead up against hers.

Summer thought about that. He was right, everyday was better when things were exciting and interesting, when things never got dull. Especially if you were going to spend the rest of your life with somebody.

Oh no, there she was, thinking about marriage again.

"Excuse me, may I have everybody's attention?" A stout old woman in a burgundy dress was standing on top of the stage, with a microphone and two envelopes in her hand. There was no further explanation needed, as everybody was aware of exactly what was about to take place. Nonetheless, out of tradition, the woman spoke needlessly on.

"It is now time to announce the Harbor High Prom king and queen. First, I shall read off a list of all of the nominees." The frumpy woman pulled a folded list out of her pocket and unraveled it, cleared her throat, and began to recite. "Our prom king nominees are... Luke Ward, Zachary Stevens, and Ryan Atwood." The crowd clapped and cheered widely for the three men, well, more so for Luke and Zach for Ryan, who merely scratched his head and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "And our prom queen nominees are... Marissa Cooper, Taylor Townsend, and Summer Roberts." Because the prom queen was more closely followed race, the applause following the announcement of the three names was not only louder, but the cheers also associated with an equal cheer of jeers for each of the ladies. Summer, however, merely shrugged them off. She was used to such treatment from her peers by this point.

After the crowd that finally quieted themselves down the stout woman continued, "And now... the prom king of the graduating class of two thousand six... Luke Ward!" The woman announced, clapping enthusiastically in turn with most of the senior class. With good looks and all-star athletic ability, nobody had doubted that Luke would win the honor of prom king. In fact, it had probably been written in the stars since he was born.

"Well, now all the incentive for wanting to be prom queen has gone down the drain." Summer mumbled under breath. Seth grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing up against him.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Seth replied.

"Luke's our friend." Marissa reminded them, though personally, she ihad/i hoped Ryan would win. It probably would have been a long shot for the boy who burned down a house to become Prom King.

"Well, as long as you don't mind, since you'll be standing beside him." Summer said, leaning against Seth though she looked at Marissa, who returned her gaze with an innocent 'you never know...' look.

"And now, your prom queen for the class of two thousand six is..."

Summer and Marissa exchanged nervous glances, both half hoping the other would win and yet half hoping to nab the crown for themselves. That was usually the way best friendships worked and both of them knew it. However, no matter the outcome it wasn't large enough to effect them and after having gone through so much together, they would be still be supportive of the winner, whoever it was. The two girls held their breath, never tearing their eyes off one another until,

"Marissa Cooper!" A mammoth wave of cheers flooded out all negative noise in the room and Marissa turned to Summer, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl in a tight hug before running up towards the stage in her heels. Summer smiled estactically and joined her peers in applause. The choice was obvious, if the boy who burned a house down didn't have a chance, then really what kind did the pregnant girl have?

"We really can't escape the harsh reality, can we?" Ryan asked Summer as he stood clapping beside her. "I guess the underdog only wins in the movies."

"Look who's talking, he who hailed from chino and now lives in his own poolhouse." Seth replied sarcastically, giving his friend a pat on the back. "At least you guys were inominated/i." He reminded them, before taking Summer's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here." He told her with a smile. Summer nodded, yearning for the fresh air herself and followed him outside.

Behind the ballroom building was the ornate gazebo where the photographer had been taking photographs against a dark blue backdrop until abandoning it to movie inside and capture the glorious crowning moment of Newport's teenage royalty. Seth helped Summer up the few steps of the gazebo and they walked over to the edge, looking in the direction of the lighted pier in the distance. Seth removed his tuxedo jacket, slipping it over Summer's shoulders to keep her warm before wrapping his own arms around and kissing her forehead.

"I can't believe it." Summer mumbled, leaning her head against him. "This year went by so fast, it's almost like it really didn't happen. There were so many other things on my mind. There still are." She admitted, though she wasn't about to reveal specifically that she was thinking about marriage. Though, knowing Seth, he may very well be delighted. It just didn't seem right to think about it so early though, but given the circumstances... No, the real question on Summer's mind was whether or not she would consider marrying Seth Cohen if she wasn't carrying his child. Marriage was about love, and all that other excessive mushy crap... not convenience.

"We're going to be seniors next year..." Seth trailed off, "But I feel like we're even older than that." He said with a humored look. "Hey, are you allright, Sum-"

"Cohen, I need to ask you a question." Summer interrupted, turning around to face him suddenly. She leaned against the railing of the gazebo, holding Seth's hand in her own. "Do you remember when Anna asked you if you and her would still be together if I hadn't gotten pregnant?" Summer asked with an inquisitive gaze.

Seth bit his lip, and nodded, "Yeah I do. I wish I'd never answered though." Seth replied, entwining their fingers.

"Well, I have a question of my own." Summer told him, to which Seth responded with a worried look which could be summed up in a word; crap. "Do you think that you and I would have ever gotten together if I hadn't been pregnant?" Summer asked him. Seth looked at her thoughtfully, then stared at their hands.

"I think that's more of a question you should ask yourself, Summer." Seth replied. "Because you know that no matter what the circumstance, I would always say yes to you. Always." Seth told her sincerely. "In none of this ever happened, all I'd have is hope that someday you'd notice me."

"If none of this ever happened, I hope I'd wise up." Summer said with a soft smile, "And realize what a..."

"Irristably charming gentleman I am?" Seth offered.

"No, what a complete nerd you are... and that I'm kind of into that." Summer added quietly, stepping on her tiptoes and leaning in (as much as was possible in her current state) to brush her lips softly against his. Seth's hands settled themselves around her waist and he bent his head down to capture her lips again with his, this time with more passion. They kissed as if the past eight and a half months had never happened, with the same amount of intensity as that fateful night in Holly's poolhouse, as if this would be how they kissed had they come together on their own accord.

"Oh, I am so thirsty." Summer mumbled as she pulled away, looking up at him apologetically. Seth offered to go retrieve her drink, but Summer simply shook her head, "As nice as it is to be waited on all the time, I think I can manage to get some water." Because, for obvious reasons such as the obligatory prom punch spiking, punch was out of the question. "I'll be right back." Summer said quickly, pecking him on the cheek and then walking away from the gazebo carefully.

Upon entering the inside of the ornately decorated ballroom, Summer was welcomed by a headrush. She felt a pulsating pain and quickly steadied herself against a nearby table. Ryan stood idly by, watching Marissa dance the traditional dance with Luke, until he realized it was Summer who stood merely five feet away from him, with a worried expression on her face. Ryan gave her a curious look and walked over.

"Summer, are you allright? Where's Seth?" Ryan asked, reaching his arms out instinctively when Summer nearly fell over herself. She shook slightly before looking up at him and pushing the hair out of her face.

"Ryan... my water broke." Summer whispered meekly. She then grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it tightly before shrilly crying, "MY WATER BROKE!"


	22. Veinte

Title: The Consequences

Author: In Fair Verona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.

Shipper: Seth x Summer

Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.

A/N: The final actual chapter. Two years in the making. Wow. Admittedly, this chapter like the one before it is significantly shorter than the previous chapters that I wrote a year or so before. But with that in mind, I leave you with the reassuring thought - quality over quantity.

This chapter was the hardest thing to write, which is why specific scenes were omitted but I think that just added to making the story a lot less trite and a little different. It's not "entirely" predictable in that aspect. Anyway, enjoy!

-

"Take her to the maternity ward, quickly!"

"This way, please follow me."

"Eee. Ryan, IT HURTS."

"I, Summer, my hand-"

"Are you the father?"

"Wha, no..." Ryan Atwood pried his hand away from Summer's death grip, the two of them exchanged confused and desperate looks before Summer reached for his hand again, this time shrieking in a bloodthirsty howl.

"YOU DIDN'T CALL COHEN?"

-

Seth Cohen glanced at his wristwatch as he sat on the wooden bench encircling the inside of the hotel garden's gazebo. Summer was certainly taking her time retrieving a drink, and Seth now had half a mind to go in and find her. He figured she probably ran into Marissa and got distracted. However, he didn't feel inclined to join them if that was the case. He needed to be alone with Summer. His fingers grazed over the small velvet box in his tuxedo pocket, pulling it out. He flipped it open, staring at the ring inside. Tonight was the night. If only she would just find her way back to him before his paranoia got the better of him.

Sure enough, it did, when his cellphone began to play the opening notes of Death Cab for Cutie's "Soul Meets Body". He closed the lid of the small box, sliding it back inside his pocket as he answered his cellphone. "Hello?" He paused, upon hearing a rather loud shrieking noise through the other end, "Ryan? What's going on?" He glanced at the hotel with scrutiny. "You're where?"

-

Having been deprived of his means of transportation (it would appear that instead of waiting for an ambulance to arrive, Ryan and Marissa had taken the limousine they all arrived in), Seth Cohen had found himself pacing relentlessly back and forth as he waited for his father to pick him up infront of the hotel. As the Range Rover pulled up Seth jumped inside before Sandy even had a chance to hit the break. He accelerated, flooring it as they drove towards the hospital.

Sandy dropped his son off at the entrance before searching for a parking spot. In the mean time, Seth find himself flying through automatic doors, nearly knocking into several nurses as he made his way up to the information desk in the emergency room. Upon which he was then directed down a hallway, where he made a right, boarded an elevator for two floors and then raced around the east wing of the hospital as he entered the maternity ward.

The rooms flew past him, some with doors open and doors shut. Some with baby girls and baby boys. Just mothers or consisting of two parental units. Seth paid little attention to the details all that his eyes registered where the numbers directly to the side of each room. 243... 245... 247...

250. Seth skidded to a halt, backtracking to face the currently closed door. Through the little window in the door frame he was certain that he was able to make out what looked like the back of Marissa's head - though didn't hesitate to confirm it. He was already opening the door, making a dramatic entrance and shutting the door behind him with a resounding thud.

"Allright. I'm here. Let's do this." Seth announced, regaining his breath after his marathon run and clasping his hands together. He was met with confused expressions, except for Ryan, who merely glanced away awkwardly, looking at anywhere or anything but Seth. The awkward silence was interrupted by the almost inaudible sound of an infant's perturbed cry.

"Cohen." Summer's voice followed and Ryan quickly stepped out of Seth's view, revealing the petite girl reclining in the hospital bed. A blanketed bundle was cradled in her arms. She smiled reassuringly, beckoning him closer. Seth, feeling very foolish, tentatively stepped towards the hospital bed, looking at Summer uneasily. He peered over the edge of the bed just as Summer adjusted the blanket in her arms. "Seth, this is Ezekiel."

Ezekiel Cohen had particularly large brown eyes. They were an outstanding feature, granted that he had yet to grow an even more recognizable head of curly dark hair. Weighing a little less than six pounds, Ezekial was merely a tiny ball of light golden skin and profound dimples.

At the risk of losing his masculinity, Seth had to admit, he was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

"Of course, it'll be 'Zeke' for short." Summer said shortly, "I'm not letting my son get made fun of in school." She beamed knowingly at Seth, however the grin faded upon noticing Seth's silence and somewhat traumatized expression. "Seth?" Summer inquired with concern, "Seth, I'm sorry... it's not as though I could help when it happened. If I could have waited for you I would-"

"No." Seth shook his head, flashing her a somewhat reassuring smile. "It's not that. I'm just... Kind of amazed. A little shocked. Pretty much in awe." He leaned forward, extending a finger towards the infant, who grasped it gently in his tiny fist. "He's perfect. Zeke is perfect."

Summer smiled, extending the effort to raise the bundle up towards Seth who took it gently into his arms. His hand gently grazed the cheek of the young baby, who's already large eyes lit up even more. He practically glowed upon being held by his father for the first time. Summer raised a hand to her face, wiping away the moisture that accumulated near her eyes.

"Hey..." Seth cooed, staring at his son with the utmost adoration. He knew that as it was right now, he was by no means the perfect father. He had a lot left to learn. His father and Mr. Roberts had both made that clear with their own expertise, but Seth had the feeling that it wouldn't be so hard to try to be the best he could for someone he loved. For two people he loved. It might not be easy at first, but eventually he would get the hang of it, he assured himself. He had to, because just from looking at his son he knew that he possessed his mother's penchance for deserving the best. He planned to give it.

"I had been thinking that I was too young to be a grandfather." Sandy Cohen stated, standing in the doorframe. He folded his arms, mirroring Seth's own expression towards his son, "But I don't think I'm going to mind." He took a step towards the bed, clasping a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Since I screwed up with you, I'm going to think of this as my second chance to get it right."

"Oh, I wouldn't sell yourself short." Mr. Roberts chimed in, from his place at the other side of Summer's bed. "I think you've raised a fine young man."

"His mother will want to know that." Sandy replied in response. He gave Seth's shoulder a quick squeeze, "I had better go inform her, it's time to break out the alcohol, she's a grandmother." He said with a twinkle in his eyes as he walked away, exitting the room. Marissa leaned against Ryan, both of which offered pleased smiles towards their two friends.

"I guess this makes me an aunt." Marissa mused aloud. Summer nodded in agreement before her lips suddenly formed a sudden "oh" and she looked at Marissa in alarm.

"Marissa..." Summer began, "I just realized that I made you leave your dance... talk about bad timing."

"Hey," Marissa shook her head, "This is way more important. I would much rather be here than dancing with Zach Stevens right now."

"Same here." Seth chimed in. "But hey, who said prom was over?" Seth inquired, looking at Ryan and giving him "the look", followed by a wink, "You... know what I mean?"

"Not really, no." Ryan said blatantly.

"You mean, you forgot about that surprise you had planned for Marissa?" Seth ad-libbed, trying his very best to indicate to Ryan that he should simply go - and take his girlfriend with him.

"Right... the surprise." Ryan replied, catching on. "That's right." He turned to Marissa. "We should go." He walked over towards Seth, giving him a pat on the back, "Congratulations, man." Marissa in turn had her arms wrapped around Summer in a sisterly embrace. Summer pulled away from Marissa, glancing up at Ryan.

"Hey, Chino." Ryan glanced at her. "Thanks. For everything." Summer offered. Ryan replied with the smallest hint of a smile - though it was significantly more emotion than he typically showed. Marissa took Ryan's hand and the two walked towards the door, giving their friends a final farewell for the night before departing down the hallway. However, not without Seth's final words floating behind them -

"Don't forget to use protection! This town can only take one teenage mother at a time."

"Seth." Summer shook her head, "Our son is less than an hour old and you're already corrupting him."

"Aww, look who's being all maternal." Seth teased as he rocked Ezekiel lightly in his arms.

"I don't suppose I could interrupt you two to hold my grandson for the first time, could I?" Dr. Roberts inquired, walking around the bed and over to Seth, who quickly obliged. "Perhaps I'll be able to negate any negative influence you've had on him."

"I thought you just said I turned out allright." Seth pointed out as he handed Ezekiel to his grandfather.

"I lied." Dr. Roberts said simply. Just then, a nurse wearing pale pink scrubs entered the room.

"Ms. Roberts, I'm going to have to take Ezekiel to the nursery now." She informed Summer, "In the mean-time, you should get your rest. We'll run a few tests and hopefully you'll be able to take him home tommorow." Summer nodded obligingly.

"I'll go with her." Dr. Roberts offered, handing the baby to the nurse and then following her out of the small hospital room, leaving Summer and Seth to themselves for the first time since the baby had been born. Seth's hands travelled to his pockets, grazing the small velvet box which tugged at his nerves.

Summer noticed the change in his expression. "Still bummed about not being here when he was delivered?" Summer asked with concern, reaching over to take his hand in hers.

"Yeah. I kind of am, actually." Seth admitted. "I would have liked to have been there, but that's not the most important thing." He smiled, giving Summer's hand a light squeeze. "I'm just glad he's healthy and that he's ours."

"Hmm." Summer sighed, leaning back against her pillow. "Me too." She turned towards him, "Still, anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"You don't have to do tha- well... Actually," Seth began, "There is." He inhaled, then exhaled deeply. "I have this one little question..."

"Um, okay. Shoot." Summer said nonchalantly. Seth bowed his hand, staring at the ground as he lowered himself onto his knees. Summer sat up, looking at him quizically. His hand reached into his pocket, pulling out the small velvet box and pulling it ajar to reveal the diamond ring stowed inside. He held it like an offering, looking up at her with earnest, and sentiment, and most importantly, with love. "Ohmygod." Summer mumbled, peering over the edge of the hospital bed. She turned, scooting herself so that her feet dangled off the edge and she faced him, looking down and clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Summer, I want the best for our son. I do, but that's not why I'm doing this. It's true that it does make a big difference in child-rearing if the parents live together or apart. I just think it makes a bigger difference if the parents love each other. I know I love you, and I want to marry you. If you say yes, I want it to be for the same reason. Don't say yes just because you think it's best. I think I love you too much to tie you down to somebody you don't feel the same way about. But, if, on the small, miniscule, practically non-existent chance that you do feel the same way..." He bit his lip as the rest of his planned speech fell out, leaving him with only the most obvious words to say. "Summer, will you marry me?"

"I love you." Summer simply replied. With earnest, sentiment, and most importantly, with love. 


	23. Epilogue

Title: The Consequences

Author: In Fair Verona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Seth and Summer engender a 'rumor' which travels around Newport and learn the consequences of their actions when the unexpected happens.

Shipper: Seth x Summer

Disclaimer: It is all property of FOX, every last bit of it. I don't own anything in this story or related to it.

A/N: Incredibly short... but FINISHED.

-

Summer Cohen was reclined on the sofa in the living room of the cozy little house which Kirsten Cohen had purchased for her almost five years ago. In her lap was an open advertising textbook. Summer was currently in her fourth and final year of college, majoring in advertising, and graduating come may. At the moment she was pouring over her notes to prepare for the fall semester's final exam, while a daily soap opera played quietly in the background.

She was interrupted by the sound of the front door being flung ajar, light speedy footsteps followed by heavier, more paced ones. Around the wall a young boy ran, kicking off his dirty sneakers before hopping onto the carpet and running towards the place where his mother sat.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Zeke Cohen exclaimed excitedly, climbing up into his mother's lap and shoving a piece of paper infront of her face. "Look what I did in school today!" Summer smiled obligingly, taking the crumpled piece of paper and unravelling it, smoothing it out against her thigh. "It's our house, and me, and you, and daddy!" Zeke beamed innocently.

"Wow, Zeke, that's really... interesting." Summer chuckled, ruffling his thick curly hair. "But I don't think mommy is that big." Zeke's expression wavered for a moment, before Summer quickly interjected, "But you know what? I think this deserves to be hung up. Write next to Daddy's masterpiece in our bedroom. How does that sound?"

"Yeah! I could be just like Daddy."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Summer replied with a teasing frown.

"I heard that." Seth said, throwing his keys on the kitchen counter and then walking into the living room. Summer gave him a look before he remembered to take off his shoes before stepping on the carpet and quickly remedied the act.

"No shoes on the carpet, Dad!" Zeke exclaimed.

"You heard your son." Summer agreed, looking at Seth pointedly.

"Oh, I see how it is. You think you're cooler than me, don't you?" Seth asked his son, "Be prepared to be proven wrong."

"Yeah right!" Zeke retorted, though his over-confident expression suddenly wavered when Seth took a threatening step towards the young boy, picking him up off his mother's lap and then proceeding to attack him with relentless tickles, "Ah! No! Dad-!"

"Not so tough now are you?" Seth said triumphantly, placing his son down gently.

"Don't worry, Zeke. Your father used to cry during girly movies." Summer reassured him. Zeke made a face and Seth turned towards Summer with a warm expression.

"And hello to you my beautiful but incredibly acerbic wife." Seth remarked, bending forward to kiss her. The exchange withdrew gagging noises from Zeke.

"Ew." He remarked, closing his eyes and turning away. Summer smiled, pulling away from Seth.

"Hey, what are you cooking for dinner tonight?" Summer asked him, pulling him down to sit beside her and then propping her legs up on his lap.

"I haven't decided yet. Did you have anything in mind?" Seth asked nonchalantly, massaging Summer's foot.

"I was kind of craving some picante." Summer admitted innocently. 


End file.
